Yu-Gi-Oh: New Generations
by pvtpatton
Summary: It's been 23 years since Yusei defeated Z-one above the city of New Domino and brought peace back to the city. In those years the card game as well as the duel disks has evolved. A new force has come from the darkness and vows to destroy what Yusei has created. Jace Yuta is an ordinary college kid, but when he's challenged to a duel his entire life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

_We interrupt your regular scheduled program to inform you on breaking news that has just been brought to our attention here on New Domino News Network. At approximately 2 A.M. last night numerous cases of theft were called into the New Domino police department. One such call came from the history of Duel Monsters exhibit from the ND museum. We have confirmed that cards from histories past have been stolen. The quantity and details of those cards are top secret for security reasons. Meanwhile one other case came in from our city's famous hero, Yusei Fudo, last night detailing that he is another victim of the thefts. We will keep everyone informed with information as soon as it comes in, but for now this is Tom Hardy signing out._

It was a pleasant March evening, not to hot but cold enough for Jace Yuta to have his trademark custom yellow jacket that opened in the middle revealing a black shirt underneath complete with dark blue, almost black, jeans and brown boots with cufflinks attached to his jeans and boots on. Jace himself has ocean blue colored eyes that have the ability to reflect anything they look into, spikey black hair underneath his yellow helmet and tan skin with a thin figure to match. The sound of his duel runner's engine was relaxing tone after a long day of studying and tuning his yellow with white striped runner. The wind was calm as it rushed past him as he sped on the highway. Being as late as it was, there wasn't many people out on the road, so he decided to speed up in order to get home quicker. From the University of New Domino that both Sam Mitchell, his childhood friend and roommate, and himself were attending to their apartment was about a 15 minute commute without traffic, with traffic it would take a lot longer especially since they lived in old Satellite. They both new their history well, about how many battles for the city were fought, possibly right outside their front door just a meager 23+ years ago and because of that many people decided to not live there for fear that it was too dangerous. Because of this, they didn't have many neighbors and their landlord was always on them about rent. With Jace only being a semester away from graduating and getting his degree in Mechanical Engineering, he chose that he would focus more on his studies than a job, Sam however already had an internship with a hospital and was learning hands-on, plus he was making good money which is always good for them. Sam is a hazel haired man that somehow always looks like he just got out of bed, crimson colored eyes and always wore pale blue jeans no matter what time of the year to match his black shirt with a symbol of the American Red Cross in the center. More recently however, he was the stereotypical college student a couple years back, not doing the homework and barely was scraping by but in reality was one of the brightest people out there. As a child he received a 128 on an I.Q. test and because of that he was always told that he could become anything but ever since then he never broke away from being a doctor even though in college his grades never showed that desire. It took 2 semesters of barely getting by for Sam to shake out of it from his own power (and an "unexpected visit" from his parents secretly set up by Jace) and soon Sam was on the Dean's list. That was 3 years ago, they both have learned so much from each other day by day. Sam once tried teaching Jace on how their majors in college could help them get women with his biggest argument being how women love doctors and big time engineers. For the sake of the inevitable "why would you try to do this?" moment Jace would give later, he went along with it. Sam eyed up a group women and went in for the kill. Needless to say Sam got slapped when he used "love doctor" and "check up" in the same pickup line. Being the persistent one he tried again only to get thrown out of the bar from supposed "harassment." Leaving Jace alone with the women his friend was hitting on. Being a proper friend he bought the women a round of drinks, apologized, and went after his friend that was lying in the alley. "They wanted me" was his reply to the situation.

Thinking back on old times was a calming method for Jace, with being so close to graduation he had no idea what would happen to them both. And his first choice of memories was that day in the bar. Come to think of it, Jace had to think of what day it was. Looking down at his dashboard that would record the field and both players Life Points in a turbo duel, in regular conditions it is used to tell time, switch radio stations, etc. It was Friday, he found out "Thank God it's Friday" he said to himself. Knowing Sam, he probably went to the bar a couple blocks away and picked up a girl that was there. "Better call to make sure" he thought. He then went to press a few buttons on his dashboard and used the wireless speaker that was part of his yellow helmet, to call the apartment. After a number of rings, the answering machine picked up. "Hey, your reached Sam and Jace, leave a message after the ding-dong." "_I have got to change that_", he thought to himself, "Hey Sam, I'm on the Daedulus Bridge right now, be home in about 10, I can imagine what you are doing or what you're trying to do, so I will be quiet when I come in." He hung up and disconnected the speaker with a touch of a button.

After being lost in thought for so long it took Jace a moment that there was another runner behind him, flashing his lights as a signal for a challenge to a duel. Not really in the mood, to duel tonight Jace waved his arm as a signal to go past him. However, he kept challenging him. Getting a little annoyed, he purposefully slowed down for the runner behind him to go past. But the other slowed down as well. All of a sudden the automated voice on Jace's runner said "Duel Mode engaged. Speed World 3 activated."

"_I didn't engage duel mode, did that guy do that_?" jace thought. As if he read his thoughts, a masked man came up on Jace's screen, "you're not getting away. I haven't had a duel in quite some time you see. Can you help me out." he said almost like a threat.

"Look guy, I don't want to duel right now, so just leave" Jace replied trying to keep his cool. Just then the Life Point counters for both duelists lit up and counted to 4000.

"I don't think you understand, you don't have a choice in the matter" the masked man said, becoming angry.

"Looks like I don't have a choice in the matter, I'll end this quickly." Jace said to the screen. The automatic card shuffler activated, and both players drew 5 cards. "Duel" they both yelled.

Elsewhere in the police station located in the cities square, the usual routine for a Friday night was in effect. Cops sent out to help catch those who drank too much and decided to go riding, driving or dueling. Other than that nothing was really going on, which caused some cops to get bored out of their minds. One in particular was Cana Alvarez. She was a green-eyed 28 year old woman with silver hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Being on the job she was wearing the police women uniform of a gray one piece suit that looked more like a riding suit than anything else whose collar went to the middle of the neck. Needless to say it could get pretty warm in the middle of summer. Overall however she had no qualms about it in particular mainly because it got to show off her symbol of rank on her left arm. This was her most prominent characteristic, a person who had just graduated from the police academy only 5 years ago and has already risen through the ranks to make it to Captain and has proven to handle herself time and time again in situations where the outcome could mean life or death. Today however she wasn't showing any acts of heroism. Right now she was resorted to throwing pencils to the ceiling and trying to catch them on their way down. She is stationed at the duel station that provided details on all duels within the city whether it is on foot or car. This was implemented to the force due to the recent outbreak of motorcycle thefts and duel disks that were being robbed and illegally sold back to public circulation. Whenever a duel would commence, a notification of who is in it, details of the duel (who is winning, details of the disks/runners), if the disks/motorcycles are liscensed and legal, and a map of where it is taking place would appear on the central computers screen. So far, nothing has happened until the ping that notified that a duel was commenced. Cana, slowly looked over and read over the details. On one side is Jace Yuta, riding an early model duel runner, customized engine, liscensed, all clear. On the other, unknown name, ink black runner with unknown specs, not liscenced/registered. Red light. Cana immediately got up from her seat and got to the phone. After a few rings the chief of police John Kimbleton, answered "What can I do the sergeant of duel monitoring tonight?" snickering as he did. Duel monitoring was the equivalent of cleaning the toilet after someone used it, no one wanted it, especially because it got very rare action. "Funny' Cana said sarcastically "I just wanted to inform you that there is a duel going on right now."

"Cana, that happens everyday, what of it?" Chief said. "It's only that one of the combatants is using a completely unknown runner with no discernable specs, unlicensed, and I can't get a fix on this guy's identity due to him wearing a mask."

"Really?" Chief said with increasing interest. "Really. What are your orders?" Cana asked assertively. "Hmmm, send a team after them, and have a helicopter observe them from above. Until the rest arrive"

"Understood, right away" Cana said and immediately doing as she was told. Soon a team of 5 policemen went after the duelists on motorcycles while a police helicopter took off. As Cana sat back down in her seat she looked back at the monitor and thought to herself. "Not many duel runners didn't have any information on them in the past, only one so far in history. Who is this duelist?"

**MEANWHILE BACK, AT THE DUEL**

"DUEL" Jace and the masked man yelled out.

"I think I will start things off," the man stated bluntly.

Jace rolled his eyes and said "Well that's pretty rude don't you think, after all you are the one forcing me to do this."

"My turn, draw!"

Unknown Duelist LP: 4000 Speed Counters 1 Jace LP: 4000 Speed Counters 1

Jace had studied the man in the time that he challenged him and the duel started, "He's wearing a mask which means he has something to hide plus he wanted the first turn, which when dueling usually means he will start his turn off with either a face-down monster that prevents destruction by battle and/or multiple spells/traps for his back row. Then for his second turn he will either Synchro or XYZ summon." He then looked at his hand. "Either way, I have a strategy to combat him."

The man looked at his hand and then said "I will end my turn with 5 face-down's." This took Jace a little by surprise, "A complete back-row? This narrows down the possibilities of what to expect, and if I'm right then he is running a stall or a burn deck, maybe even both. I guess it's time to find out. My move, draw!"

Unknown Duelist LP: 4000 Speed Counters 2 Jace LP: 4000 Speed Counters 2

Taking a second to look at his newly drawn card, he said to the masked man "I have no idea what exactly those face-down's are so for now I will place a monster face-down along with another face-down card and end my turn."

The masked man chuckled and with a confidence said "Then I will show you exactly what I have, my turn draw!"

Unknown Duelist LP: 4000 Speed Counters 3 Jace LP: 4000 Speed Counters 3

"It's only fitting now that you have cards to hide behind so I activate the trap card "Secret Barrel" which allows me to inflict 200 damage for each card in your hand and on your field and I count 6 so you lose 1200 life points and then I chain it with "Jar of Greed, Reckless Greed, and Accumulated Fortune" those of course allows me to draw 5 cards in total, any response to these terrifying change of events?"

Jace shook his head "I don't know who you're trying to scare but it's definitely not me, at this point I special summon "Damage Mage" from my hand. You see when I take damage from a card effect, I can special summon this card and regain all the life points I lost." A mage with a black cloak with red fringes appeared from a portal next to Jace's runner and spread her wing and gave off some glittering dust that showered over Jace as his LP counter went back to 4000.

Damage Mage Attribute: Dark

Level 3

600 ATT 1200 DEF

The man chuckled again "but I still get my cards, and I think I will set 4 more cards and call it a turn." Jace turned from the monitor and looked at his deck and thought "Alright lesson learned, he's running a mixture of both burn and stall, which means he's going for something big, the only thing is that I have no idea what it is. For now I have to play it safe and prepare for whatever it is, I already have "Shield Wing" in facedown defense and his effect allows him to withstand 2 attacks before being destroyed."

"I'm waiting!" the man said impatiently, "are you going move or are you going to forfeit the duel?"

"I never quit, even if the odds are against me I never give up until the last card is played" Jace replied.

"Then go" the man said annoyed.

"I will. My turn Draw!"

Unknown Duelist LP: 4000 Speed Counters 4 Jace LP: 4000 Speed Counters 4

He glanced down at his hand he then said "I end my turn with a face-down."

The man just laughed and said "THAT'S your move? After all this talk of never giving up your comeback to my impeccable strategy is 1 measly face-down? Whatever suits you, you're going to lose anyway. My turn!"

Unknown Duelist LP: 4000 Speed Counters 5 Jace LP: 4000 Speed Counters 5

"Due to Reckless Greed from last turn I can't draw during my draw phase this turn, but that isn't going to affect me at all. Because I activate the traps 'Jar of Greed' and another Reckless Greed allowing me to draw 3 cards. Then I'm going to have 2 more set cards. But there's more because I summon 'Cardcar' and use his effect to tribute him to draw 2 cards. Yours." The man said with increasing anger.

"_Ok, time to make a move, I cannot wait any longer and just let him get what he's drawing for_." Jace thought. "My turn, Draw!"

Unknown Duelist LP: 4000 Speed Counters 6 Jace LP: 4000 Speed Counters 6

"First, I'm going to summon 'Nitro Synchron' from my hand. A monster that looked like a red and white nitro canister appeared from a portal as it let off steam from its nozzle on the top of its head. Then I'm going to tune my level 2 Shield Wing and Level 3 Damage Mage with my Level 2 Nitro Synchron in order to synchro summon Nitro Warrior." The two monsters went into the two rings that Nitro synchron created and with a flash of white, a muscular green and black colored warrior with horns on its head took its place. "Furthermore, when Nitro synchron is used as the tuner for Nitro Warrior, I can draw one card." As he does he looks at the card and smiles thinking to himself, "_I can use this later_."

Nitro Warrior Attribute: Fire

Level 7

2800 ATT 1800 DEF

The man broke his thought with a laugh and said "That's your big move? And here I thought this was going to be a challenge."

"That's because I'm not done with my turn yet, I now attack you directly with Nitro Warrior!" Jace yelled out. Nitro Warrior responded by activating the jets on his head and went in for the attack.

"Useless! I activate the trap card, Waboku. This card allows all monsters on my side of the field to not be destroyed by battle and I don't take battle damage for this turn. Since I don't have any monsters only the latter effect applies. Another wasted turn." The man said. As the card flipped up a group of women appeared and held out their hand and stopped Nitro Warrior in his tracks.

Jace could almost see a menacing smile across his face behind the mask. He knew it's only a matter of time before he got whatever he's drawing for. "I've got to prepare for when that time comes. Defense Draw and this will do" He muttered to himself. "I end my turn with a two facedowns."

"The time is almost ripe. I'm going to give you two turns before I end this duel." The man said.

"We will see about that, do not underestimate me." Jace replied

"By what I've seen there is nothing to estimate at all. My turn."

Unknown Duelist LP: 4000 Speed Counters 7 Jace LP: 4000 Speed Counters 7

"Reckless Greed negates my ability to draw in my draw phase so instead I activate Jar of Greed to draw that 1 card. Furthermore I activate the speed spell Angel Baton, in exchange for 4 speed counters I can draw 2 cards, then send 1 card from my hand to the grave." He draws and studies his hand and sends 1 card from his hand to the grave. "I then end my turn with a facedown. However, I have 7 cards in my hand so I have to discard 1. Your move. Make it count."

"Oh I shall." He said not affected by the man's trash talk. "My turn, draw!

Unknown Duelist LP: 4000 Speed Counters 4 Jace LP: 4000 Speed Counters 8

"I will start by paying 2000 life points to special summon summon 'Garbage lord.' With a flash of light a gray and purple monster holding a staff appeared and flew alongside Jace's duel runner. "Then, I normal summon Junk Synchron from my hand." Again with a flash of light the orange machine appeared and flew alongside garbage Lord. "Now, I activate Junk Synchron's special ability, when he is normal summoned I can bring back a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard with it's effect negated and I choose, Shield Wing in defense mode." The green dragon appeared once again with its wings covering its body. The man sat and watched as silent as he's ever been the entire duel, waiting to see what would come out. "Now I tune my level 5 Garbage Lord with my level 3 Junk Synchron in order to Synchro Summon Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust!" With orbs of light entering the three wings that Junk Synchron created a huge burst of light appeared and blue and white dragon took its place. A huge roar came from the dragon as it swung itself around to face the masked man.

Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust Attribute: Light

Level 8

2500 ATT 2000 DEF

The man had an evil smile underneath his mask. The monster he had heard about was finally before him and his ultimate goal was within his grasp.

Jace had not noticing this change in behavior. "Next I attack you directly with Stardust." The dragon loomed over and began to rear back for the attack. Just before he could however the man suddenly yelled "At this moment I activate the effect of Swift Scarecrow from my hand. When my opponent attacks me directly I can discard this card from my hand to negate that attack and end the battle phase. Another wasted turn, 1 more to go."

"Not so fast, I am not done yet, sure your life points are safe for this turn but I cannot allow that many cards to be in your back row, so I activate the continuous trap 'Speed Rescue'." As the giant card flipped up an ambulance appeared from it with a flash of light and parked in Jace's back row. This card allows me to not pay the cost of a speed spell or a Speed World 3 effect once per turn and only on my turn as long as I still have the necessary speed counters to activate it. Then I activate speed spell Heavy Storm, you see by removing 6 speed counters I can activate this card from my hand and all spells and traps on the field is destroyed. But since I just played Speed Rescue so I will use that effect allowing me to keep my 6 counters." Jace said with a smirk on his face. The ambulance opened its rear door put a visual representation of heavy storm in closed the doors and let it back out, then heavy storm activated which caused a huge gusts of wind to rock the runners and field. The man began to laugh, a chuckle at first but then it turned into a laugh, then into a frenzied laughter he wouldn't stop.

"What's so funny?" Jace asked genuinely concerned with his entire back row gone, there shouldn't be anything to laugh about next turn when he can't protect himself.

The man stopped laughing and said to Jace, "Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust. I remember when that card came out to the public a couple years back except it was rare. Only 1 is said to be released, that's how rare it is. Based off of Yusei's one of a kind card "Stardust Dragon" it makes me wonder how you got into possession of it." Jace was taken back by this, he knew it was rare but the only one in the world? That's unheard of.

"It was gift from my dad on my 16th birthday when I made this duel runner" he replied.

"I see." Replied the man. "Now tell me, have you ever seen the original card? Yusei's precious card whom he won countless battles with?"

"Only in old news stories from before I was born. Plus I know that he keeps it in a undisclosed location when it's not on him personally. Everyone knows that. Why? Where are you going with this?"

"At this moment I activate the trap card, starlight road, this card activates when 2 or more of my cards will be destroyed and negates it." Jace's smirk vanished when the realization set in of what exactly was coming.

"This can't be." Jace said in shock and awe.

"It is… the second effect of starlight road allows me to special summon, Stardust Dragon, from my Extra Deck." From the trap card erupted a funnel of wind that destroyed heavy storm and a white and blue dragon that looked exactly like his Jewel Flare burst out of the funnel and let out a roar as it flew beside its "master."

Stardust Dragon Attribute: Wind

Level 8

2500 ATT 2000 DEF

Jace was awestruck at the magnificence of the dragon. Although it looked just like his own, it was almost like he could feel the memories that Stardust Dragon has seen, from small battles to world changing ones. One of the legendary Dragon's was before him, and the man began laughing hysterically again.

"How did you get that?" Jace finally said as Stardust just stared at him, facing him down. Something was wrong here, and Jace knew it. "_Don't worry, Stardust, I will figure this out and get you back to your rightful owner. I swear it" _Jace thought as Stardust let out another roar that shook the Earth itself.


	2. Chapter 2- Revelations

**I do not own anything anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because I made them up. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

"I have my means, however most of them involve a little thing I like to call "Search and Rescue."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I search out all of the most awe-inspiring, jaw dropping, historical cards and I "rescue" them from captivity."

"And what makes you think they are captured?" Jace asked.

"As you may already know, Duel Monsters are not just cards, they are spirits that come from another dimension that are brought to this world in the form of cards, thus since they are real they have feelings. Just look at Stardust here, being forced to endure all of the world's battles with Yusei. He was mistreating the poor boy. So I challenged Yusei, and I'm sure you can figure out who won."

Jace didn't know what to think. Of course there is no way to cross check the facts but Stardust was right in front of him. "_Could it be a fake? No, security would have requisitioned a fake card especially one of this caliber._"

"You seem to be lost in thought about how a person like me can achieve such a feet so allow me to fill you in."

Jace snapped out of his trance to listen as the man continued. "You see my 'friends' and I have the ability to communicate with other beings. Duel Monster spirits namely. And so one night I heard the voice of Stardust Dragon calling out to save him from his master who has been only using him and his friends. So needless to say I did."

"You're insane, what's the real reason you're doing this! And what do you mean by friends?"

"I just told you the reasons. And for my friends and Stardust's, all in good time. But… enough talk let's get back to the duel."

"You just read my mind. But now I know you have a stolen card, especially from someone as important as Yusei Fudo. I know I'm not going to lose."

"Well then let's make this a little more interesting. You see, this duel wasn't by chance. I heard your dragon's voice to calling out for help. But since I am a generous man, I will give an olive branch to you. I wager 'Stardust Dragon' and his 'friends' in exchange for your 'Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust'" the man said with a sneer.

Jewel Flare looked at Jace and nodded giving his approval. Jace nodded back. "He has my trust and I have his, there is no way you will get away with this."

"Wonderful." The man said. "Then let's continue."

The two duelists had no idea that they were being followed by the police helicopter that was sent out 5 minutes ago. "HQ come in this is chopper Delta 1 over" the pilot said into his earpiece.

Back at police HQ Cana was watching the duel from the monitors. "This is HQ Delta 1, I read you loud and clear, over" she said.

"We have visuals on the targets below and we have confirmation that the unmarked runner is in possession of one of the stolen cards, over."

"Roger, I see it, over." Cana replied.

"Shall we intercept? Ground forces will be here shortly, over."

Cana stood there thinking up what she could do. "_What would the chief do_?" she thought to herself. "Delta 1, hold position and record the duel for the archives it could lead us to the other stolen cards. This is top priority. If this duelist named Jace, loses or looks like he's going to be hurt. Intercept immediately, over."

"Roger that HQ, over and out."

Radio static came on as the helicopter took out its communications. "_Did I make the right choice, if he has 'Stardust Dragon' he most likely has the other three. Meanwhile, this kid has his own version of Stardust on the field, anyone else would of either quit or lost by now when faced against these odds. Who are these people_?" Cana sighed and sat back down in her chair to monitor the rest of the duel and to contact the ground forces about what to do. "_I have faith in the police, they can make sure the kid is safe but it's the other guy I'm worried about."_

"It's still my turn. And don't think because you have Stardust on the field makes me worried. I end my turn with two face downs." Jace said.

"Then that means it's my turn."

Unknown Duelist LP: 4000 Speed Counters 5 Jace LP: 2000 Speed Counters 9

"Due to reckless greed I still can't draw so I will activate my face down card 'Dust Tornado' which allows me to target one of your spells and traps and destroys it. So I think I will target the one on the far right." A giant tornado appeared from the card and flew to Jace's facedown card.

"At this point I activate that card, 'Jar of Greed' so now I can draw a card." As the giant card flipped up a jar with a goblin face appeared from it.

"Not so fast, I chain the trap card 'Reckless Greed', which as you know allows me to draw 2 in exchange for not drawing for 2 turns."

"Very well, since we are playing the drawing game I will chain 'Appropriate' which for every card you draw out of your draw phase I can draw 2."

"Now I activate the trap 'Dark Bribe' to negate Appropriate. I don't want you to pull a miracle on me with hand advantage, because that's all that's going to save you now."

Both the man and Jace drew 2 cards from their decks. "_I should have known he would have something to negate my traps. But both of our monsters have the same attack of 2500…"_ Jace said before being interrupted in mid-thought by his opponent.

"Finally, I activate 'Kunai with Chain' to boost stardust dragon's attack by 800 points." The giant card flipped up and a chain flew out and wrapped itself around 'Stardust Dragon' and his arm. Outfitted with the kunai attached to Stardust's right dragon claws, his attack power boosted up to 3300 attack. "Stardust Dragon, attack Jewel Flare now." Stardust roared loudly and went in for the attack and right before he was about to swing to destroy Jewel Flare Jace yelled out "I activate my facedown card 'Dimensional Prison' which I can activate when my opponent declares an attack and removes that monster from the game." A huge metal cage engulfed around Stardust and began sinking into a portal that appeared in the ground. What Jace saw next perplexed him.

"Stardust's not fighting it, whenever a card effect like this happens the monster's usually puts up a fight in order to stay and fight with their summoner's. Especially if he was being "mistreated" by Yusei." Jace said to himself

"Thank you for saving me, you have my eternal gratitude and for the rest of this duel I will lend you my strength so you can win." a voice said in the back of his mind spoke to him, it wasn't his opponents but it definitely sounded human. He then began looking around trying to find the source when he noticed 'Stardust Dragon' looking at him through the cage with relief on his face. The realization set in and he replied "Your welcome, Stardust. You don't have to worry anymore, I will beat that guy and make sure you get back home." The cage disappeared in the ground and the portal closed with a 'pop'.

The man growled at Jace, "you're going to pay for that" he said.

"As I said before I'm not scared of you. Or you're tricks, you're a thief and nothing more. You may think in a crazy sort of way you were helping by stealing Stardust, but he was happy where he was, he CHOSE to fight, he CHOSE to sacrifice himself for others."

The man let out what sounded like a mix between cough and a growl, obviously trying to regain his composure. "You may have overcome one obstacle, but you now only have 1 more turn until you lose, since I have more than 6 cards in my hand, I discard 2 and end my turn" he said.

"My turn, draw!" as he drew his card and studied his hand.

Unknown Duelist LP: 4000 Speed Counters 6 Jace LP: 2000 Speed Counters 10

"I move right into my battle phase and attack you directly with Jewel Flare Dragon." The giant dragon spread its wings out and started flying towards his target.

"Foolish boy. From my hand I activate 'Swift Scarecrow' to allow me to send this card to the grave to end the battle phase."

"_Thought as much, no wonder he was so confident._ I end my turn_" _

"You have just wasted you last opportunity at victory." The man said with a sneer.

"My turn now witness your demise."

Unknown Duelist LP: 4000 Speed Counters 7 Jace LP: 2000 Speed Counters 11

"Quit talking and just go." Jace said impatiently.

"Insolent child. I discard the monster 'Level Eater' in order to special summon 'Quickdraw Synchron' from my hand." Appearing from a portal to the side of the jet black duel runner came a blue cowboy looking machine with a stetson covering its face. "Furthermore, I use 'Level Eater's effect from the grave allowing me to special summon it by decreasing the level of a level 5 or higher monster by 1." Instantaneously, an insect with a level symbol on its back crawled from a portal that appeared in the ground. "Next, I tune my now level 4 'Quickdraw Synchron' with my level 1 'Level Eater' to synchro summon Junk Warrior." The two monsters floated up and as Quickdraw turned into 4 rings, Level Eater turned into a bright ball in the center, and with a flash of light appeared a purple warrior with jeet's imbedded in the back of its armor ready for a battle.

Junk Warrior Attribute: Dark

Level 5

2300 ATT 1300 DEF

"I don't see where this is going to give you victory" Jace said mockingly.

"Fool, you have only seen the beginning of the end." The man said with anger increasing in his voice. "I then normal summon 'Synchron Explorer' and use his effect to special summon 'Quickdraw Synchron' from the grave." A red machine appeared from a new portal and began reaching in searching for his target. And after finding it he pulled 'Quickdraw' out and sat him down in defense position. "Furthermore, I activate 'Level Eater' again but instead use it on 'Junk Warrior'.

The level indicator next to Junk Warrior dropped from 5 to 4. "I now tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 2 Synchron Explorer and level 1 Level Eater to synchro summon 'Road Warrior'." 5 rings appeared with 3 balls of light went into the center and appearing by a blinding light was a yellow muscular warrior-like machine with long razor claws attached to its hands.

Road Warrior Attribute: Light

Level 8

3000 ATT 1500 DEF

"I now activate the effect of Road Warrior. Once per turn I can special summon a level 2 or lower machine monster from my deck, and I choose 'Turbo synchron.' A green car-like monster appeared next to Road Warrior ready for a fight. "Again, I activate the effect of Level Eater in my grave to special summon it at the cost of a level of Road Warrior. Then, I tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron with my level 1 level eater to synchro summon the Synchro Tuner 'Formula Synchron.'" Appearing was a machine monster looking like a Formula 1 car body with arms and legs sprouting from it, as it sat itself in defense position all the while revving its engines. With this Formula Synchron's effect activates allowing me to draw a card when its synchro summoned."

Formula Synchron Attribute: Light

Level 2

200 ATT 1500 DEF

As Jace was watching this on the outside he was calm but on the inside he was close to panicking. He knew what the summon of a synchro tuner was going to mean, he glanced down at his 4 card hand and didn't see anyway out of it. "_Is this it? I can only survive 1 turn with this on my field I have my facedown 'Defense Draw' so I won't take any battle damage from an attack. How can I get out of this?"_ He looked up and saw his Stardust looking at him with absolute trust in his eyes. "_What am I saying I can do this I believe in my cards, they have never let me down yet, so I know they won't start today. Not only that but I have all the power of Yusei's monsters on my side."_ Nitro Warrior looked back at Jace and gave him as smirk letting him know they are on his side and ready for anything.

The man continued "I'm going to let you in on a little secret Jace, Accel Synchro can be achieved when one concentrates at a duel and nothing else. But I have achieved a level far above that and now, I can DELTA Accel Synchro when I concentrate on a single goal, and that is taking your Stardust card from you Jace. Now, yet again I activate Level Eater from the grave and use it on Road Warrior. I am sure you can do the math now. I tune my level 2 formula synchron with my level 4 Junk Warrior and level 6 Road Warrior. When light fades darkness gains control. Lead the way and envelop everything in your path. Delta Accel Synchro!" The man's duel runner began gaining incredible speed, soon he rocketed past Jace and disappeared with a flash and then appeared behind him again. Jace was amazed at the sheer speed of the runner it was as if he was in a wind tunnel when we went past him.

"Descend from the Heavens, Shooting Quasar Dragon." A massive white and blue dragon with 7 tendril looking appendages sprouting from its shoulders, back, legs, and tail with two massive hands with long razor sharp claws at the ends, descended from the skies and let out a massive roar that shook the Earth.

Shooting Quasar Dragon Attribute: Light

Level 12

4000 ATT 4000 DEF

Jace now firm with confidence had to take the time to admire the power of the monster that was emanating with a shroud of light as he looked at the behemoth god-like creature before him and immediately noticed that, like Stardust previously, Shooting Quasar Dragon isn't as bright as the photographs of its last summon 23 years ago. It was almost like someone switched a light and now that light is replaced by darkness. The dragon itself looked like it was in pain and looked at Jace as if pleading for help.

"23 years have passed since this great beast saw the light of day. On that day history was set in stone, erased, and then seemingly rewritten. However, history cannot be rewritten. Cannot be changed by a single woman or man. All that has done is prolong the inevitable. Jace, let it be known that the final key to put history back on track is your dragon." The man said as seriously as he's ever been.

"What do you mean, what happened 23 years ago? I mean we all know what happened with the Ark Cradle but you're speaking as if something else happened. I can't picture what exactly but tell me, you're talking in riddles"

"It doesn't concern you anymore because when I win this duel all of OUR preparations will be complete. You fought well Mr. Yuta but unfortunately not hard enough. I now attack Jewel Flare…"

"I activate the effect of Jewel Flare Dragon on my field. This allows me to target a monster on my field and for the rest of this turn it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. And the monster I choose is Nitro Warrior." Jace interrupted as Jewel Flare lifted his wing and placed it above Nitro Warrior and let some sparkling dust fall on him to protect him from harm.

The man was puzzled as to why Jace chose another monster instead of his own Ace card. "Why didn't you choose Jewel Flare itself? Why would you throw away your soul like that?"

"I'm not throwing away anything. The answer is simple, Jewel Flare like its older relative gives its own life to protect others. And even though he may not come back, its sacrifice will never be in vain. So I now ask you. What right do I have to impede in that?"

"Fool. Your misguided attempt at morality costs you dearly. I activate the effect of Shooting Quasar Dragon allowing me to negate the activation of a card effect on the field and destroys it." An ear splitting roar erupted from the dragon that made Jewel Flare recoil its wing above Nitro Warrior and explode shattering into holographic pieces.

Jace looked on with eyes open wide as his ace card and soul vanished in front of him. "I'm sorry, Stardust your sacrifice will not be in vain."

"As I was saying I attack your Nitro Warrior with my Shooting Quasar Dragon." Quasar opened its giant mouth gathering energy for the attack. And released it like a cannonball out of a cannon as Nitro Warrior stood ready for the attack.

"Even though my monster will be destroyed, I still have this, the trap card 'Defense Draw'. As you know when a monster declares an attack I can activate this card and the battle damage goes to 0 plus I can draw a card." Nitro Warrior, was engulfed in the energy of the attack and vanished as Jace drew a card from his deck. "Forgive me." Jace said.

"I now use Quasar's other effect allowing me to attack up to the number of non-tuner Synchro monsters used for its summon and I used 2 allowing me to attack twice. Now, Quasar get rid of that green beast abominating the field." Again, energy began forming at its mouth and then instantly released towards the Shield Wing. It didn't stand a chance against such might. "I furthermore activate the effect of Speed World 3 by removing 4 speed counters and revealing a speed spell in my hand I can inflict 800 points in damage to you, so I reveal another Angel Baton in my hand." Jace shielded his face from the blast that erupted from the man's runner. "You are now at the end of your rope Jace, just give up now and maybe you can walk away in order to see what we will create with your dragon."

"I still have no idea what you want with Jewel Flare but there is no way I will let you have it so I think you already know the answer to that question. My turn. Draw!"

Unknown Duelist: 4000 Speed Counters 4 Jace: LP: 1200 Speed Counters 12

"Draw your last pathetic card, Jace there is nothing that can help you win now especially with such a beast in my control."

"My deck has no pathetic cards, they all have a place in my deck. But you put too much weight on such one legendary monster when it has such a gigantic flaw."

The man reeled with anger. "Flaw what do you mean? Quasar can negate any card or effect once during any turn and therefore is unstoppable. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"It is you that has no idea. I now activate the effect of Speed World 3 by removing 10 speed counters in conjugation with '**Speed Rescue' **on my field to keep those 10 counters I would of lost and revealing 'Speed Spell- Double Summon' from my hand to target and destroy Shooting Quasar Dragon." Once again, the ambulance on Jace's field opened its rear doors and put a visual representation of Speed World 3 in the back, closed the doors, and released it allowing it to activate. Causing a lightning storm to erupt from the card towards the giant dragon.

"Big deal, I activate the effect of Quasar by negating the activation and destroying the Speed World. As I said it can negate anything."

"Are you sure? Look again." The man looked up and to his horror saw Quasar getting electrocuted and shattered into pieces with a massive explosion causing both duelists to shield their eyes from the blast.

"Impossible, Quasar can negate anything even Speed World."

"That's where you're wrong. Quasar negates AND THEN DESTROYS and since Speed World can't be destroyed because we need it in order to turbo duel. So since you can't destroy it, you can't negate it, making your effect null and void."

"You underestimate me, when Quasar leaves the field. I can special summon 'Shooting Star Dragon' from my Extra Deck." Yet another legendary dragon appeared below Quasar was as the monster disappeared roaring loudly and glided over beside his 'master.'

Shooting Star Dragon Attribute: Wind

Level 10

3300 ATT 2500 DEF

Much like Quasar, there was a dark aura surrounding Shooting Star instead of the light that was seen on old news reels and photographs.

"As powerful as he is, you can't beat me now. I activate my facedown card Reckless Greed and since you've used it 3 times you already know what it does. I now summon 'The Calculator' from my hand in attack mode." A calculator appeared from a portal to the right of Jace sporting massive number keys and on its screen flashed X300. "I'm not done yet, I special summon my own 'Quickdraw synchron' by discarding level eater." The cowboy appeared from a burst of light and tipped its hat to Jace. "Then like you did I use Level Eater's effect from the grave to special summon it by decreasing Quickdraw's level by 1. I then synchro summon in order to create my own Junk Warrior." As the rings and lights flashed another purple warrior rocketed from the sky to Earth and flew along with Jace.

"Furthermore, I activate Speed Spell- Double Summon in order to summon Synchron Explorer. I then use its effect to special summon Quickdraw back…" Jace said before he was interrupted.

"You are just copying my moves at this point."

"I wasn't done yet. Rude. I tune my Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 2 Synchron Explorer to synchro summon 'Junk Berserker.' Appearing came a red and orange color armored warrior with a massive blade on its back and a crazed grin on its face. He drew his blade and was ready for battle.

Junk Berserker Attribute: Wind

Level 7

2700 ATT 1800 DEF

"How can you possibly win from this all three of your monsters are weaker than Shooting Star who has 3300 ATT."

"How can you not see what's in front of you. All the while I was setting up for my victory. Look at the Calculator."

The man looked and saw that it grown to extreme proportions. "Impossible! How? Explain yourself."

"All the while when I was summoning monsters the Calculator has been punching in the levels of all monsters I control and adding the total levels times 300 in order to get his attack power. And I count a total of 14 on my field making Calculator have 4200 ATT."

It was becoming more and more evident that the masked man was getting angrier with every passing second. "Still you can't win from this I still have Shooting Star's effect which can negate an attack and Level Eater still in defense on my field. I will survive another turn."

"You presume way too much. I now activate 'Speed Spell- Dash Pilfer from my hand allowing me to take control of one of your defense position monsters for the rest of the turn at the cost of 3 speed counters." A football player appeared from the card and rushed over to level eater snatched him up, put it under his arm and ran back to Jace's field releasing Level Eater and giving the Calculator 300 more attack points. "It doesn't matter what you do now. You abused and lacked respect for "YOUR" cards and I'm using that term lightly because most of these aren't even yours. They never belonged with you especially for you just to use them."

"Impossible how can this be happening now? I had the perfect setup? How?"

"I just told you, if you don't respect your cards they won't respect you. It's over now, I now attack Shooting Star Dragon with the Calculator." The now mammoth Calculator began to wind up his attack and after several rotations extended its arm over to Shooting Star.

"I…. I activate the effect of Shooting Star allowing me to negate an attack by banishing Shooting Star." The man was in a state of panic, he had never foreseen himself actually losing the duel.

"Very well, I now attack you directly with Junk Berserker." The maniacal warrior raised its blade and let out a war cry as it rushed over and slashed the man's causing 2700 damage.

"How… is this happening? I had everything set up, there was no way you could of won this."

"And that's where you failed. Junk Warrior attack him directly and finish this duel." The purple warrior nodded and let out a grunt that sounded like "Yeah" as he activated its jets on his back and flew toward the man while winding up his attack and then finding its target. Immediately the man's duel runner cut power and slowed down dramatically as a buzzer rang out and on Jace's dash appeared a picture of his own face with winner above it, Jace looked at it and let out a sigh "Finally over" he said as his duel runner screeched to a halt as he took off his helmet letting his hair puff out.

For what seemed like an eternity, what broke Jace's internal splendor of beating numerous legendary monsters was a spotlight shining directly onto Jace and the man. It was so bright Jace couldn't see that 5 police officers has already surrounded them and approaching with officers with weapons drawn.

It was Jace that broke the silence first. "Whoa, whoa, what's the big idea? Why are you guys here?"

"Calm down, Jace Yuta. We are not after you it's the other one we are worried about" as one of the officers pointed towards the man slumped over the dash of his jet black duel runner obviously sulking his defeat.

"Oh him, I don't know if you guys know but he stole some of Mr. Fudo's cards and then he…."

"We are already aware of the situation." A tall gray haired blue-eyed man with a dark blue trench coat that had the collar open to reveal a button up white shirt underneath that went all the down to his knees as well as what looked to be jeans as his pants, walked up to Jace. "_Interesting choice of attire_." Jace thought to himself. His hair was in the form of a buzz cut which suited a cop such as himself as he looked to be getting into his older years due to the fact he was starting to get wrinkles under his eyes. "Pardon me, where are my manners. My name is Joshua Dolson. Sergeant Joshua Dolson of the New Domino Police Department." He flashed Jace his badge. "We have been watching your duel since it began and I have to say I am impressed by your performance. You single handedly brought down a highly dangerous criminal in one swoop."

"Dangerous criminal? He sure talked a lot of smack but I guess I wouldn't have known he was dangerous."

"That's what they want you to believe, his real identity is Jason Cole, a revolutionary who went radical and is or was a suspect in the recent legendary card thefts." They both looked over and saw police officers handcuffing Jason and removing his mask to reveal a hazel eyed man with jet black hair that hung down past his face. "_So that's what he looks like under his mask_." Jace thought. "Yeah, he pretty much was flaunting that in my face, he was also talking about how him and his 'friends' want my Stardust card to complete their plans or something."

Dolson's face turned solemn. "They said they wanted your card?"

"Yeah, so much so that that Jason character bet me the stolen cards if I beat him but if he beat me I would give up my Stardust. Fool's gamble, must not be the brightest crayon in the box..." Jace realized that Dolson wasn't even paying him any attention because he was using his standard police runner, a dark blue runner with two exhaust pipes coming from each side as well as a turbo system coming from the back in case of a duel or a chase, in order to radio in his findings about what Jace just said. All he could hear was "Stardust…. Bet….. plan would have been complete…. Station?... Roger, Dolson out." Jace pretended like he wasn't listening but was never much of an actor.

"Mr. Yuta, will you come down with me to the station please, my superiors wish to talk to you of something of great importance."

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"No, they just want to talk to you about what happened at the duel and anything Jason may have told you." Just as soon as he said that a young police man with black hair approached them. "Here are the stolen cards, Sir." As he handed the Formula Synchron, Stardust Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, and Quasar to Dolson."

"Thanks, corporal." He said while smiling to show his appreciation.

"Alright, I will take my runner, lead the way Sergeant."

"Inspector I will leave everything here to you." Dolson said walking past another cop with regular street clothes on. "_Must have been undercover when this came up_." Jace thought to himself.

Dolson hopped onto his runner which roared to life and began heading out. Jace just got onto his own runner and looked back at the squad of officers lining the highway. "What am I getting myself into?" he muttered as he began heading out as well.

Elsewhere, a raven with a message attached to its leg flew in the night just outside the city, it looked for its destination and found it in a little out cove where no one would see it. It flew into a bird cage where many birds of all different species seemed to flock no matter what time of the year. The sound of the raven flew in. With precise movements the message was untied and read. A toothy smile appeared in the darkness and in a deep voice replied "Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3- Secrets Revealed

**I do not own anything anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because I made them up. Enjoy.**

The ride to the police station was slow going especially since conversation between Dolson and Jace was non-existent. Everything had happened so fast. He woke up at 8 in the morning in order to go to his classes for school until he was done for the day at 1. Along with making sure Sam woke up along with him so he wasn't late for work and then went to school after putting on his usual attire and eating a bagel with cream cheese. After that he took time and got permission from one of the College's mechanics, Bob Kinley, who was a fellow "grease monkey" and a good friend to Jace to use his shop to tune his runner and study. Bob is a 46 year old man and is as pale as a ghost with carrot colored hair sticking straight upwards held in place with a brown bandana to match hazel colored eyes. Due to his profession of being a mechanic, he was always covered in grease whether it's from one of the rides he's fixing up from the public or from the University that would come in in need of repairs. On his forehead would usually lay a pair of goggles that he would use whenever he would use the blowtorch and would always wear a blue jumpsuit to match. After 6 hours which only seemed like 2, he packed up and left to return home when this mess had started.

He was lost in thought as he followed the flashing lights of the runner in front of him. "_I still can't believe that someone was hunting me down, all for a single card… my card. Why? Not only that but the man…. or Jason as it is now, said he had 'friends' with similar interests as him. Does that mean others will be after me too? And how did they really get the legendary cards in the first place? Does this mean that the other people have the other legendary cards that were stolen as well? AHHH! All this has left me with more questions than answers. Its making my brain start to hurt." _He was at his wits end just trying to piece together what has happened so far. But before he could get back to being lost in thought he saw the flashing lights die out and the runner starting slow down as they reached their destination.

They both parked their runners in front of the station. The New Domino City Police Department's HQ building has a white exterior standing at 4 stories high with 4 large stone pillars in front in front of the entrance. As they walked in, it took a moment for Jace to adjust to the bright lights that emanated from the light fixtures high above them. The HQ was a lot bigger on the inside than it appeared from the outside.

"Follow me, Mr. Yuta, my superiors are waiting for us." Dolson said snapping Jace from his trance.

They walked past the receptionist as Dolson showed his badge and went into the main body of the station, the central mainframe, which is why the building needed to be so tall was because the mainframe was sitting in the center of the room like a pillar towering to heights high above their heads almost touching the ceiling completely surrounded by desks with computers or laptops on them all manned by police as one would get up occasionally to go to another desk with papers in their hands. The sound of papers rustling, keys on keyboards clicking, phones ringing and people talking filled the hectic room. As Jace learned throughout his academic years, the mainframe was connected to every duel disk or duel runner that was within its reach, which included the outskirts of some neighboring cities, the most prominent being Heartland and Satisfaction Town. The mainframe has its other uses as well, the history of all criminal activity since its establishment 23 years ago as well as a record of all wanted and on the run criminals both in the city limits as well as worldwide just in case someone wanted to seek refuge in the famous city. It showed their name, face, and biographical information that would better the police's chance of catching them. About twenty yards behind that was a locked door guarded by an armed SWAT member which housed the jail. However, before they could reach that door they took a right which led them down a long hallway lined with rooms, used for interrogation. Soon Dolson stopped and asked Jace to step in one of the rooms.

As Jace entered he saw a bald older man with a long gray beard that was smoking a pipe and alongside him was a silver haired woman that didn't look much older than himself looking disgusted that she had to be downwind of the pipe smoke, both sitting down at a metal table with 2 chairs on one side and 1 chair on the other. The door closed as Dolson stepped inside handing the stolen cards to the older of the two and leaned against the wall. Before Jace could say anything the older man spoke first "Good evening, Mr. Yuta, how are you tonight?"

"Umm… good I guess, could definitely be better." Jace said with a fake smile trying his best to be as polite as possible.

"I see, you aren't used to dealing with criminals on a day to day basis this must be demanding from you. But where are my manners, I'm police Chief John Kimbleton, and this is second in command Captain Cana Alvarez at your service."

"Pleasure." The only word that came out of the young woman's mouth.

"Uhhh... Yeah. So I was told that I needed to come here, May I ask why?" Jace asked.

"Ah yes, the answer to that is simple young man. All we want is to talk to you about what happened with you and Jason."

"I see." Jace began as he noticed the other empty chair assuming its for him. "If it's not too much trouble may I sit down?"

"My God, my manners are all over the place today. Yes, please do." The chief replied angling his hand toward the empty chair.

"Thank you." As Jace sat down he could feel the cold metal through his jeans as well as the sharp looks that everyone was giving him.

"I will begin." Cana said breaking the silence with a serious tone of voice which only sounded like she was barking orders lifting a piece of paper that was laying in front of her to her face. "Jace Yuta, age 23, studying Mechanical Engineering with a minor in Duel Physics at the University of New Domino with only a semester left. Only child to Mary and Cole Yuta. Dueling State champion at age 10 and National champion at 13. I.Q. at 140. Favorite color yellow. You have quite the list of accomplishments Mr. Yuta" as she lowered the paper back down so Jace could only see her eyes.

"What does my favorite color have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't just assumed since you have a yellow runner, yellow jacket, and yellow helmet." Cana answered. She always had a natural ability to deduce people even at an early age, she was practically born to be in the police force.

"But, what we are trying to get at Jace, is with all of your accomplishments not only in Dueling but in real life as well, it is only natural for someone to try and challenge you in order to assess their own skills. But the problem with this case however is that Jason was after something in your possession" Chief said. It did make sense, its human nature to try and get better by challenging stronger opponents, but when someone does it with a singular goal in mind, that raises a red flag.

"You mean my Stardust card. Yeah, he was hell bent on getting it from me in order to achieve his and his 'friend's' own goals."

"We have reason to believe that he had credibility behind those words" Cana said.

"What do you mean?" Jace said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Jason started as a revolutionary against the city several years back spreading and gaining influence in the underground all behind the banner of correcting history and how Yusei was the harbinger of doom to us all."

"That's basically what he told me when we dueled."

"Exactly, shortly afterword's he tried to topple the government in New Domino and was thrown in jail for life without parole. The people never heard about it because it was all covered up" Chief immediately responded with the most serious face he could muster.

"Then why are you telling me this, chief?" Jace asked confused.

"I'm just about to get to that. Recently, as you probably know, cards were stolen from both the Duel Monster history exhibit in the museum and Yusei Fudo's home. That same night one of our guards went to check on Jason who was in solitary confinement at the time and discovered he was gone, vanished. Naturally we searched the building high and low and discovered no possible way he could have escaped."

"What are you getting at Chief?" Jace persisted.

"What we are trying to say is that there is a force at work far greater than our understanding, we came to this because we had no idea where Jason could have gone and then out of the blue I was on duel monitoring duty when your guy's little duel popped up. We didn't know who it was at first but then when he played the stolen cards we realized it was him." Cana said getting a little agitated at Jace not being able to understand.

"The only remaining piece of the puzzle is why exactly he wanted your card." Chief said stroking his gray beard. "Perhaps its…" he said before being interrupted by Dolson as he walked up to him and whispered something in his ear and then to Cana. "Alright, tell him we will be right." He said to Dolson as he relayed the message in his earpiece. "Jace follow us there is someone you would like to meet."

The two cops stood up from their seats and went for the door. Jace started to follow suit only stopping to stretch as he mumbled to himself "I've had enough surprises to last me a lifetime today."

The transition back into the brightly lit hectic room was a rough one, making Jace have to rub his eyes for them to adjust. Soon they were back at the jail, Jace couldn't help but think of what the chief has said, _"How can someone just disappear and then reappear days later just for the singular purpose of a card?"_ Soon Jace was once again snapped out of his thoughts as the Chief went behind and shook him to face the his right side. Standing in front of him was a tanned man with age starting to appear on his face with a yellow criminal mark underneath his left eye, spikey graying black hair with golden highlights the upper part of his hair jutting upward and the bottom going down. A blue jacket with gems attached to his shoulders and elbows revealing a black shirt with a red symbol on it along with brown gloves below his elbows complete with a gem on each. Wearing black jeans, gem knee pads, and motorcycle boots, Jace could only gasp at who it was.

"Jace I would like you to meet Mr. Fudo, Yusei Fudo."

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, ITS YOU! I MEAN ITS YUSEI! I MEAN MR. FUDO! I MEAN YUSEI, IF YOU DON'T MIND ME CALLING YOU THAT. OH MY GOD! I MUST SOUND LIKE SUCH A FANBOY RIGHT NOW. I'M SORRY." Jace said with a voice to stop all work that was being done in front of the jail.

"No believe it or not this is a standard introduction for me." Yusei said with a smile on his face as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. Jace returned the greeting with what normally would be an arm shattering handshake that made Yusei rock back and forth with Jace's movements.

"Yusei, this is the man that got your cards back." Cana said after breaking Jace apart from Yusei for what seemed like an hour.

Yusei grabbed his shoulder and rolled it in order to get feeling back into it. "So I'm told. Jace you have my eternal thanks for this act, I shall not soon forget it."

"Wait, when I dueled that guy he said that he challenged you to a duel and WON the cards from you. Is that true?" Jace asked calming down a little.

Yusei just looked at the young man as did the Chief and Cana all began laughing hysterically a chuckle at first and then full-fledged laughter, making Jace blush as if he asked a stupid question.

The former signer stopped laughing and regained his composure. "I'm sorry Jace. No, it is not true. Quite the opposite actually. I had the cards out trying to get a new strategy in my mind when I left to get something to drink. Evidently, he snuck into my home and swiped the cards away from me when I left. But the thing is he was making a ton of noise, so I immediately went back into the room and yelled at him. Unfortunately however he ran as soon as he saw me. Naturally I called the police and gave them his description and waited. But as you know he escaped capture almost like he disappeared from the face of the Earth only coming back to duel you. So again, I'd like to thank you for getting my cards back."

Jace's normally calm head was swelling with ego right now. "HAHAHAHA, it was nothing! He never stood a chance throughout the duel, I popped all of his monsters left, right, and center, even when he summoned Quasar, I never budged, I came back and won." Jace said with the biggest smile on his face. The Chief and Cana both had their hands over their eyes with embarrassment.

Yusei however turned ghost white and had a look of shock, which took Jace out of his ego high "He summoned Quasar? How could someone learn that ability so quickly? Not only did he achieve Clear Mind but Over Top clear mind as well. When he stole my cards I didn't think he was capable of such feats. Incredible, just who is this man?" he pointed that last question towards the chief.

"He is Jason Cole, convicted of multiple cases of anarchy and was sentenced to life imprisonment, but the same day you called in that your cards were missing was the day he just vanished from solitary confinement."

"I see. And what did he want with young Jace here?"

"He wanted the other version of your card Yusei, Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust, in order to complete their plan, the only thing is we don't know why" Chief answered.

A crackling sound came from one of the control boards in the mainframe area, it started short-circuiting and released a multiple electrical bursts of energy around the area of the center mainframe where a holographic projector of the city was presented. Causing the officers that were working in that area running for cover, as paper and machinery was in disarray as the mainframe projector of the city vanished and instead a visual of the graph where sound is measured took its place. "I think I can answer that" A very low voice said. It was obvious it was the voice of a voice changer and sounded male however with such a device the identity of the person talking is next to impossible.

"Get a track on the location of the broadcast behind this voice, NOW!" demanded the chief to anyone able to find a working computer.

"I'm quite sorry but that would be impossible for you to accomplish." The voice said as the waves flickered up and down with every syllable.

"The guy's right sir, we can't get a fix on this guy's location. It's like he doesn't exist" One of the officers said.

The chief growled under his breath and started to bite his lip trying to think up a plan. It was Jace who actually broke the silence. "What do you want, you obviously can listen in on what we were saying because you chose this precise moment to hack into and short-circuit the mainframe and talk to us."

"How right you are my boy and I do apologize to intrude on this fine evening but I would just like to congratulate you on your fine victory against Jason."

"How did you know about that?" Demanded Yusei.

"How did I know? Why, I was the one that sent him to find you. That's why."

An eerie silence befell the room. Most if not all of the police officers didn't know what they were talking about at all, they could only watch and listen as the conversation took place.

"Allow me to explain a little bit further, you see I've been watching you for some time now Jace. You may not know it yet but you have a much bigger purpose than anyone realizes, even yourself."

"I don't need a lecture about who I am." Jace snapped back.

The voice laughed as the waves went up and down. "You have always had your moments when you lose your cool."

"Listen, whoever you are. Tell us exactly what you want with Jace and what you are talking about." Yusei demanded. For once in quite some time Yusei had raised his voice. It wasn't often and whenever it did, the person it's directed to usually obeyed.

"Yusei Fudo, you above all should know the reason behind Jason and I's actions, you are the cause of it after all."

Yusei was taken aback by this statement in all of his 43 years of living in Satellite and New Domino. He strived to make the place better to live not for himself but everyone around him and the thought of having something done with himself as the cause was unheard of. "What do you mean?" was his only reply.

"Remember back to 23 years ago. You became the savior of this city for the second time, you came from the bottom and rose to the top and beyond, you became a role model for some and an inspiration for others. None of these 'facts' are true much to your disappointment. You didn't save anything all you did was delay the inevitable."

Yusei's attitude immediately changed to being serious as he remembered the events of Z-One and the WRGP. This was a trip back in time for Yusei, he pushed the memory of that day in the Ark Cradle to the back of his mind due to the loss of his friend Bruno that day. He snapped out of it in order to ask the voice a single question, "If you know what happened that day then what makes you think you can supposedly 'correct' it, and if so how?"

That question was asked by everyone in the room. "The power of legends hold many secrets and the power to change time and correct history is one of them. In histories past, certain cards were played over and over again some you may know, 'Dark Magician' 'Elemental Hero Neos' and your 'Stardust Dragon.' Each time they were played a small amount of energy was stored in the card, that's one of the reasons the cards 'evolved' so to speak, Dark Magician became the Dark Sage among others, Elemental Hero Neos became the various Fusion monsters involving it and the 'Neo-Spacians', and your Stardust Dragon became Majestic Star Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon. Plus, I'm going to let you guys in on a secret, cards are created by duelists souls when they are in a crisis or of they concentrate hard enough. So, my colleagues and I have harvested the power of the legends and "upgraded" them so to speak. And with each of those legendary cards we can extract that energy and make the world into the wasteland it's supposed to be."

"You fool! Do you have any idea what you are doing! It's insane, you will be destroyed yourself. No one would survive!" Yelled Yusei at the top of his lungs.

"Unfortunately that last part won't apply to myself and my colleagues, you see the energy extracted is not only a weapon of mass destruction but it also protects those that control it."

"You will never get away with this" Cana said

"Such a stereotypical response to something like this. All we need now is your Stardust card young Jace and Yusei cards and we will win."

"You still never answered why you need Jace's card" Cana flashed back.

"That is simple, we are not sure when but Yusei's Stardust as well as the other signer dragons used some of the power I was talking about earlier and split off a piece of their souls and created individual cards that Industrial Illusions got their hands on. Those people thinking it was a commemoration to the originals, reprinted it and thus created Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust amongst others."

"What do you mean by others? Did all of the signer dragons split their souls and created other cards? Not just Stardust? But more importantly why?" Yusei asked thinking about his friends and the dragon's they possess.

"Yusei, I must say its not like you to ask so many questions. But to answer one of those questions of course they all split, but you don't need to worry about it now, it's just additional details you all will find out when the time is right." The voice said in response.

"But now you are at a serious disadvantage, you already lost a good majority of the legendary cards and you haven't even complained about it."

The voice started laughing again. "As valiant as Jason fought he was the weakest in our group, he was more of a talker than a duelist. I knew that full well when I sent him after Jace. All I wanted to do was test Jace's skills and he passed with flying colors. Plus, this just adds to the fun. Just like hunting, a game of trial and error. Why aren't you guys having fun?" the voice finished sarcastically and began laughing again.

"So that's all your comrades are to you? Game pieces? People like you have always made me sick, treating friends and comrades with no respect and only for your own gain."

Yusei noticed this and smirked when Jace talked "_He reminds me of myself when I was that age with friends being the only thing that mattered."_

"Such big talk from someone who has no idea what he's talking about. For future reference you can call me Jupiter. But I've overstayed my welcome. We will keep in touch everyone, later. Oh, before I forget… Jace… you need to pick up your apartment it's absolutely filthy in there." The voice said before erupting in a fit of maniacal laughter.

Jace's eyes opened wide in shock at what he just heard. "YOU BATARD, WHAT DID YOU DO? IF YOU HARMED MY FRIEND I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" But the words fell on deaf ears as the visual went back to the mainframe and disappeared as the lights flickered back on with the visual of the city reappearing. Jace swung around running toward the front door in a rush of anger and desperation. Yusei just as quickly turned and ran after him, catching him just before he hit the door. He swung the young duelist down to the ground and kneeled on him locking him in place as Jace was thrashing to be let up and breathing rapidly. The room watched with eyes agape at what the legendary duelist can do at this age.

"Let me go!" Jace repeated over and over even though Yusei didn't obey his request.

"You have to think clearly now Jace. Do you really think this Jupiter character would tell you that he's been at your place? No, he's trying to mess with your head, get you off your nerves so you can become an easier target" he pleaded to the young man.

"WELL IT WORKED! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH MY FRIEND MEANS TO ME THERE. I CAN'T TAKE THAT CHANCE. I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT HIM FROM ALL THIS." Jace screamed right in Yusei's face. Yusei however just followed Jace's lead.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING THROUGH, OR DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU OF ALL THE SHIT THAT MY FRIENDS AND I HAD TO GO THROUGH WITH SOME OF IT BEING FOR MY SAKE! SO SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN."

The entire room went from being eerily silent to bustling with whispers amongst each other. "_Someone actually yelled at Yusei Fudo." "I've never heard Yusei yell like that. He can be scary." "This kid's in for it for yelling at Yusei like that, I'm just worried about what the Chief will do."_

Jace's breathing started to get back to regular pace due to Yusei's words. "(pant pant)…. You're right… I'm sorry. I let my anger cloud my judgment, but just the thought of something happening..." Jace said before he started to tense up again and smacking the marble floor of the police station.

Yusei released Jace from his hold. "You're just like me when I was your age. To me friends were and still are the most important things to me as they should be to anyone. But when someone makes a statement like that you have to think clearly and not let your emotions get ahead of your body."

"He's right, Jace." Chief said approaching the two with Cana in tow. His face said that we was understanding the young man's actions but also with seriousness due to the situation. "Since we discovered that Jason was after your card I discreetly sent out an officer to your apartment to monitor and make sure your friend doesn't become a potential hostage. And we can confirm that no one has entered or left. And we can say with 100% accuracy that your friend is quite safe."

Jace breathed a sigh of relief. This day has put a lot on him and he was becoming more and more stressed by the minute, but when he learned that his friend wasn't in any danger it was like a break in the storm. "Thank goodness" he said with a smile on his face. Soon everyone in the room except for the four went to cleaning up the room in which Jupiter caused.

Just before Cana and the Chief was about to leave to follow suit, Jace stopped them by clearing his throat with his head pointed towards the ground with a matter of fact look on his face. "Listen everyone. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. It's just that my friend… Sam… I thought he was going to be put in danger all because of me. He was my first friend and my only real friend I have."

Cana perked up after hearing this "_Really, as handsome of a man he is, I assumed he had a ton of friends, but only one. I never would have guessed."_

"You see, I'm told that my mother had the ability to communicate with duel monster spirits and thus loved to duel because of that but she died in childbirth, my birth. Leaving my father to take care of me by himself. Back in grade school when I first got my deck from either my own money or my father buying them for me, I felt a special connection between me and the cards inside. Apparently I inherited the same ability my mother had and could talk to the spirits of cards. And because of that I would talk to them on a regular basis both in school and out, tell them about my day and what I had to do for homework etc..." I know it may sound crazy for you guys, to be talking to cards and all, but we all have connections with our decks and so of my deck of 40 cards plus my synchro monsters I had tons of friends, just not any REAL friends. Well, the others in school labeled me a freak for doing so, they would bully me and even steal my cards and then challenge me in order to get them back, I lost everytime. It was devastating for me to see them walk away with my friend's everyday. So I tried and tried to get better at dueling, I was 10 at this point. Soon, I won every card back that my classmates stole from me and became state champion at that age. At the time I thought, if I became the best, they wouldn't bother me anymore. And so I tried and tried and got better and better and became national champion at 13. However, this never changed the opinions of my classmates and they continued labeling me a freak for thinking cards were real beings. Because of that, I was alone in my school days. My father tried to comfort me for as long as he could by saying that "you will always have friends in those cards. When the time comes you will also make human friends. Just be patient." But as time went on I started to believe it less and less. It wasn't until my senior year in high school that Sam came along as he transferred for his final year at my high school."

Chapter 4 preview:

Jace was never the strong willed and confident duelist and person he is now. Quite the opposite in fact. With practically the world against him it comes down to a single person to turn his entire life around.


	4. Chapter 4- Unfortunate Past

**I do not own anything anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because I made them up. Enjoy.**

New Domino High School stood near the Daedulus Bridge that lets out on Satellite side, it wasn't as fancy as Duel Academy and was where most of the lower income families sent their kids to get an education. It was a brick building and looked old and rustic compared to the surrounding buildings which were made of glass and other metals. The building itself consisted of 4 stories with a level designated for the lockers of freshman on top, sophomores on the 3rd, juniors on the 2nd, and seniors on the bottom floor. But classes for each grade were mixed throughout the building. It was the first day back to school from the summer break and everyone was coming in with tan lines, souvenirs from their vacations, and other trinkets or memorabilia that reminded them of their summer. Jace however walked in with his head down trying not to be noticed. He had mastered this art through many years of schooling when he would walk into his classes and sit in his seat in the back corner and lower himself into it.

Throughout the years he would try to get his first day to be a memorable one by trying to get friends, but each time as they approached them, they would either walk away or yell at him for getting near them. It's not like he was invisible, everyone knew who he was its just that no one wanted to be around him, for fear that he would spread his "infection". So with that happening every year, his expectations for each year would be lower and lower until they just hit rock bottom which was his senior year where he wouldn't even try.

It was 8 in the morning and the bell just rang for the first period to begin. Jace however was still at his locker, putting notebooks and pencils and pens into it. As the principal of the school passed him by, a round man with a rather peculiar mustache, ignored him not asking why he was late. Being in Jace's social position the teachers and administrators were even affected by his social status and shunned him as well, thinking that he would hinder the other student's education despite Jace's straight A's. The real reason he doesn't know, he always though it was just peer pressure from the kids. So the teachers went along with it to keep the kid's respect.

As Jace closed his locker door and looked down the long hallway he saw and brown haired boy looking as confused as ever as he would walk from door to door and then look back at a piece of paper, which Jace figured to be his schedule. He flung his book bag over his shoulder and was about turn around and walk up a flight of stairs to go to his first class, the boy yelled from down the hall. "You... Hey you... Can you help me?" as he ran down to catch up with Jace. Jace froze and looked at the ground with a grim look on his face. "_So it begins again, what is he going to tell me? I'm a freak or trash? Place your bets everyone_" he thought to himself.

It took a couple seconds for the boy to catch up his footfalls echoing in the hallway. "Hi, I'm sorry I just transferred here. Can you help me find where I need to go?"

Jace looked up and gave the boy a fake smile. "Yes, I would love to. Can I see where you need to go?" he asked pointing at the paper in his hands. The boy handed him his schedule. "I see, you have sociology first in room 302, and I have physics in room 319, so we are on the same floor. I was just about to head up there. I'll show you the way."

"Great thank you so much, I would be walking these halls forever if I continued like this." They boy said with a smile.

They began walking up the flights of stairs and as Jace's yellow jacket swung up and down with each step it revealed his yellow duel disk and duel gazer that he had around his belt.

It wasn't long after the events with Z-One and Yusei, 10 years to be exact, for a new line of duel disks and modes of dueling to be released to the public all thanks to Yusei's new momentum project which allowed the use for augmented reality to arise. Previously dueling in both ground duels and turbo duels a mode called "Solid Vision" was used. This is where a hologram would be used when a card is activated or a monster summoned. Many people considered this to be played out and wanted a change. With that being said the new form of dueling was with augmented reality duels involving a duel gazer to see the field of play as well as a heads up display which would always give a person's life point's counter, a monster's stats etc. In addition there are now many models that can be obtained but the most common is one is the one that is worn over the ear with the lens being worn on the left eye and it curving around the ear with the microphone being in front. Compared to past versions where a hologram would appear, the duel gazer would bring what looks like a real monster to the field with destructible environments in the fake reality of the duel. As an example, if someone summons Gogogo Golem, the monster can appear from the ground leaving a massive hole in the middle of the field.

Duel Disks themselves also evolved. Instead of bulky disks that always needed to be worn on the arm, it was recreated to be compact and can fit in a holster on a belt. When it is activated it is boxlike in nature with the deck zone being on the side of the wrist, graveyard being on top, and extremely thin. The major difference is that instead of having 5 spell and trap zone place on the underside of the disk, it is replaced with a single slot on top, complete with a touch screen to activate them.

"Do you duel?" the brown haired boy asked Jace.

Jace had no idea how to respond, to be honest this was the longest time he's spent with someone that wasn't his father.

"Uhhh… yeah I do. Why do you?"

"Of course, it's my favorite hobby. The thrill of the duel, the feeling you get when you draw a card, plus it's a great way to make friends. Whoever I duel automatically becomes my friend."

Jace stopped in his tracks causing the brown haired boy to go past and stop. "Hey is something wrong?" the boy asked

Jace was looking down at his feet kicking dust at one particular step. "Would you like to duel sometime?" Jace asked.

The boy looked at Jace and then the biggest smile appeared on his face. "Hell yeah, I never deny a challenge."

This made Jace look up with a genuine smile on his face. "Great you free after school?"

"Yeah it's only the first day it's not like I'm going to get steamrolled with homework or anything."

The two boys continued up the steps and reached the third floor. The boy's room for sociology was the first on the right. The door was open and a teacher was heard doing attendance. The two approached the room and stood right outside. "This is your room, I will see you after school." Jace said

"Will do, oh I totally space out my name is Sam, Sam Mitchell." As he put out his hand in the shape of a fist.

Jace didn't know what to do, he just stood there awkwardly staring at the fist. It took him a couple seconds to register the appropriate response. So, he went with his gut and said meekly. "Jace Yuta" as he returned the gesture of putting his hand into a fist and then doing a fist bump.

The teacher, a scrawny gray haired man with glasses wearing a plaid sweater that went down his body until it hit his brown khakis revealing a white collar shirt with a light yellow bowtie, however heard them talking outside and went to the door, at first only noticing Sam.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student from Heartland City Mr…" as he looked at the attendance sheet "Mr. Mitchell." He began turned looking back towards the class trying to find a seat. "Ah, you may sit next to Greg Tarantino over there." He pointed to a seat next to a red haired kid that looked like he was held back a couple years as he was texting on his phone. "Put that away Mr. Tarantino… by the way who were you talking to out here Mr. Mitchell?" he said looking behind him

"Oh, I got lost and asked this guy J…." he said turning around only to realize that Jace was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Oh well, pay it no mind, take a seat as I will now hand out the syllabus for this class, make sure to read it well and understand it." He said leading Sam into the room and closing the door behind him.

Down the hall Jace walked into his class as everyone in the room which consisted of around 20 including the teacher gave him dirty looks. As he passed the students to get to the only available seat in the corner of the room he heard whispering amongst each student. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they were talking about Jace. But, for once after many years, Jace didn't care. He had the biggest smile on his face as he sat down in his seat. "Finally… Finally" practically bouncing in his seat.

Because of the excitement, the morning flew by and soon it was lunch time as the bell rang. At this point it was fourth period for Jace, an intro for materials science. Jace walked out the room he was in on the second floor and went down a flight of stairs to where his locker was. Usually, lunch was another grim reminder of how alone Jace was, where his classmates would make a special note to NOT sit by him or anywhere near him. Today was no exception. To test though, just to make sure things haven't changed, he would go to the cafeteria with his bagged lunch and sit at a crowded table. Everyone at the table which consisted of drama geeks, where all they would talk about is the latest shows on television or celebrities, all gave him blank looks and they all grabbed their stuff and moved to a different table across the room leaving Jace alone at the huge table. "_Yep, just like any other year_." Sam however just walked in and being the first day at a new school he had no idea where to sit. "Look at all these people, where am I going to sit? Got to think, remember first impressions are everything I have to get into a group that I can make friends with preferably a lot of girls. Yeah, that would be nice." He muttered to himself. He then began looking around as if scouting an area for the military. Soon he laid eyes upon Jace who sat alone at the huge table in a corner. "_Why is he sitting all alone like that_?" as he picked up his tray and was heading over to where he was sitting.

"Sam, hey Sam!" yelled a gruff voice coming from across the cafeteria coming from Greg Tarantino from his first period class. He was sitting at what looked like the jock table mixed in with a few cheerleaders. Sam took the time to glance back over at Jace who was engrossed in his PB and J sandwich with Nacho cheese chips with his cards on the table and walked over to Greg to see what he wanted.

"Sit down with us, believe me you don't want to sit over there with him." Greg said while holding a piece of pizza.

"Why what's so bad about him, he was the one that showed me around earlier today." The entire table stopped eating and talking and looked at Sam as if they were about to form a mob.

"Wait… stop right there. You talked to him? Why?" a blonde ponytailed girl said as soon as she heard this.

"Now hold on Jessica, the kid's new, he doesn't know the way things work around here. You see Sam that kid over there is a freak. Never talk to him, don't even acknowledge him."

Sam just looked at the kids not knowing what to think. "At least tell me what he did."

"The kid frickin talks to his duel monster cards, he thinks they really exist and understands what he's feeling and saying." A blue haired girl said. Sam couldn't see her eyes because her bangs completely covered them but she and everyone else's face said everything and told him one thing, they all truly hated Jace.

"The kid's a freak of nature, he doesn't have any friends, and all he has is one parent." A green haired guy said

"I heard his mom left because she couldn't deal with him anymore." A brown haired guy with red highlights said.

"He doesn't even deserve to be here, he should just go die." Greg finished laughing as he did

Sam's face was flushed with anger and his hands were gripping his lunch tray desperately trying to keep him calm. He would like nothing better than beat up every last one of them. Taking a long breath in holding it in and releasing it slowly calmed him down for now. "I see. Now let me ask you guy's one question."

"Sure ask away." Greg said after he wiped a tear away from laughing so hard.

"SINCE WHEN DID IT BECOME A CRIME TO LIVE?!" Sam screamed in Greg's face. The entire table gasped at what they just heard. And the entire cafeteria instantly quieted down as students turned to see the new boy standing up to one of the most popular guys in school. Jace was looking at his cards trying to come up with new strategies but soon the silence got his attention after he got done drinking his fruit juice he packed. To his surprise he looked up to see Sam staring down Greg. He didn't know what it was about but he knew it wasn't good. Sam continued after a couple seconds "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MAY TIMES I HAVE SEEN THIS BULLSHIT BEFORE. SOMEONE WHO IS BRANDED A FREAK, AN IDIOT, OR A MISTAKE OVER SOMETHING THEY BELIEVE IN OR DONE. ALL OF THE SCHOOLS I'VE BEEN TO HAD THE SAME PROBLEM. SOMEONE BEING SHUNNED OUT BECAUSE OF BEING DIFFERENT. I AM SO SICK OF IT. YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE SOMEONE OVER THEIR VIEWS AND THEN DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT THEY DESERVE TO BE HERE. NO ONE DESERVES TO BE ALONE."

Greg got over the initial shock of the situation and stood up to tower over Sam. "Look 'buddy', you have one chance to make this right. Say you're sorry and we will forgive you for this little 'outburst'. If not you can go over to your little friend and become like him. You will become an outcast like him, no one will talk to you, and no one will care. Trust me pal, the first option is the smart thing to do." He said with holding back anger in his eyes as he glared into Sam's.

"If that's what it takes in order for someone to have friends or become popular around here by disgracing another person AND it's the smart thing to do? Then I would rather live my life a fool." He swung around and headed towards Jace's table. With each table he passed he heard whispering about him as well as feeling the stares of disapproving eyes. He didn't care however, he knew he made the right choice. Today didn't go quite how he imagined it would but he believed everything he said to Greg and walked with confidence over to his new friend. Greg sat back down and straightened out his sweatshirt he was wearing.

Jace meanwhile saw Sam walking towards him and soon reached his table and sitting down with a creak of the seat. "What are you doing here? Don't you know what this will mean for you if you sit next to me?" Jace said more worried about Sam than anything.

"I know the consequences well, but I saw you were sitting here alone, and I thought you'd want some company." Sam said forming a genuine smile on his face, he looked down in front of Jace to see his cards layed out. "You'd better put those away." Sam said.

Jace looked at him quizically, usually this was when people would make fun of him so he prepared for the worst. "Why?" expecting a nasty remark or two.

"Because I want our duel today to be a surprise, I don't want to know your strategies beforehand." He replied with a smile on his face.

Jace looked back at him and then his cards and back at Sam. For the first time in years Jace was looking forward to being in school and he formed the biggest smile on his face. "Yeah, sorry I was just preparing for today I don't want to lose." Jace put his cards away and began talking to Sam about whatever they wanted while he started to eat his lunch. Answering Jace's questions and asking a few of his own. Before they knew it lunch was over and it was time to go back to class.

"Hey see you after school ok? I will be in the back field waiting" Jace said waving to his new friend as they left the cafeteria.

"Gotcha, see you soon." Sam gleamed back.

The rest of the day went past quickly much due to the anticipation for the boy's duel. Eventually 3 o'clock hit, the bell rang, and Jace slung his backpack out the door and rushed towards the back field. It was a wide open space that could easily be converted into a duel field if needed. "_Now all I need to do is wait_." Jace thought to himself.

Not having to wait long, soon the brown haired duelist came from the back doors and ran up to him. "You ready?" he said smiling.

"As I'll ever be."

"Great, then let's roll." The two duelists took their spots opposite each other and readied themselves.

"Let's do this!" Jace yelled as he reached for his yellow duel disk and gazer on his belt. As Sam did the same when he reached into his backpack and pulled out a black disk and gazer of the original model. "Duel Disk, Set!" the boy's threw their disks up and caught them on their wrists as it unfolded revealing the 5 monster cards zones. "Duel Gazer, Set!" they said as the put on their gazers and an automated voice rang out "Augmented Reality link, established."

The boys both drew 5 cards from their decks, indicators for life points flashed on their gazers as they flashed each other a look. "Duel!" 

Chapter 5 preview

As the boy's duel commences, it becomes clear that Sam has the advantage. With his life points dwindling will Jace make a comeback win? Back in the present, Yusei has a final word with Jace.


	5. Chapter 5- Hope

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because I made them up. Enjoy. Also, as a side note, I am aware of the current banlist that is in effect for the card game and so, I try my best to keep the duels presented in my story to be up to date with said banlist. When this chapter was made however, 'Monster Reborn, Card Destruction, and Solemn Judgment' were all playable, now however they are banned and so won't be in any further chapters. Thanks for this and enjoy the chapter!**

Jace: LP- 4000 Sam: LP- 4000

"I think I will start things off" Jace said as he pulled a card from his deck. "My turn, Draw!" He studied his hand. "_Perfect! This is all I need for a one turn kill. But I don't know what kind of deck he runs, so just to be on the safe side I will do this."_ He thought to himself. "I will end my turn with two facedowns." As he slapped two cards onto the touchscreen and two giant cards materialized in front of him.

Jace: LP- 4000 Sam: LP- 4000

"I guess I'm up! My turn, Draw! To start I'm going to summon this guy from my hand, come forth 'Masked Knight LV3!' a small red-eyed knight clad with silver armor with gold trimmings around his head, shoulders, arms, waist, and legs along with orange gems on his knees and forehead with a giant sword on his back appeared in front of Sam as if waiting for the order to battle.

Masked Knight LV3 Attribute: Earth

Level 3

1500 ATT 800 DEF

"I'm going to set 2 cards facedown and then activate the spell card 'Card Destruction' from my hand. This card allows both players to discard their entire hands and draw the same amount of cards that were discarded."

"_So much for my plan, but this makes me wonder where he's going with this."_ Jace though as he discarded the four cards in his hand and drew 4 from his deck. Sam did the same with his 2. "I don't know what you have facedown so I think I will call it a turn there."

"It was very lucky of you to have that card, I had a one turn kill all set up," boasted Jace with a teasing look on his face.

"Oh really, it must be my lucky day then." Sam said with a look of joy at being complimented.

"However, that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet. My turn, Draw! So, I think I will summon my 'Junk Synchron' in attack mode." Appearing from the ground was an orange warrior-like machine monster with a white scarf around its neck popped up and stood ready for anything. "Then I use his effect to special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my grave. And I choose my Quillbolt Hedgehog that was in my grave thanks to 'Card Destruction'." As he said this Junk Synchron ran back to the hole he appeared of, reached in looking for the card and pulled out the orange hedgehog with bolts sticking out of his back in defense position. "Furthermore, I use the effect of 'Doppelwarrior' from my hand. Allowing me to special summon him in defense mode when a monster is special summoned from my graveyard." Appearing with a flash of blinding light a gray uniformed soldier appeared on the field holding a gun with an exact replica of himself standing right behind.

Doppelwarrior Attribute: Dark

Level 2

800 ATT 800 DEF

"Then, I tune my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog with my level 3 Junk Synchron." As the orange warrior pulled a cord that on his stomach and turned into three rings, the orange hedgehog jumped into it simultaneously and became two bright balls in the center. "As two become one, the darkness parts before you! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Junk Warrior!" As the light dissipated, a purple warrior stood in Junk Synchron's place folding his arms across his chest.

Junk Warrior Attribute: Dark

Level 5

2300 ATT 1300 DEF

"I'm not done yet, when this guys is synchro summoned, he gains the attack of all level 2 or lower monsters on my field, so he gains doppelwarriors attack giving him 3100 Attack points." The counter beside Junk Warrior for attack went up. "Attack now, Junk Warrior, destroy masked knight LV3!" The purple warrior activated the jets that were on his back and rushed towards the knight as he drew his sword trying to protect himself even though the power between the two was overwhelmingly one sided. With a mighty punch the knight was destroyed inflicting 1600 damage to Sam as he covered his face but was still thrown backwards from the shockwave of the attack.

"Nice play, there Jace. It's nice to finally have a good opponent." Sam said dusting himself off as he stood back up.

"Thanks I still have plenty tricks up my sleeve so don't get too comfortable." Jace replied with a sly grin. "I end my…"

"Not yet, trap card, open! 'Miracle's Wake', you see during the turn that a monster was destroyed by battle, I can activate this card and bring him back. Come back to me, Masked Knight LV3!" As the giant card flipped up a ray of sunshine appeared from the sky, and descending was the masked knight ready for battle again. "However, he won't stay here for long or at least in his present form. Because I activate my other facedown card, 'Level Change' I can only activate this card during your End Phase and with it by sending a LV monster on my field to the grave, I can special summon one monster from my grave with the same name as the card ignoring the summoning conditions, and I choose 'Masked Knight LV7'." A pillar of light enveloped the tiny knight and after a couple seconds the light dissipated revealing a taller bulkier version of the previous knight with long legs and arms along with long golden plates of armor on its shoulders.

Masked Knight LV7 Attribute: Earth

Level 7

2900 ATT 1800 DEF

"Now you can end your turn." Sam said teasingly.

"I end my turn. Those are some rare traps you have there I can't wait to see what else you have in store for me."

"I will show you. My turn, Draw!"

Jace: LP- 4000 Sam: LP- 2400

"First off, I activate the effect of 'Masked Knight LV7' on my field. Once per turn, I can inflict 1500 points of damage to you." The masked knight ran forward past both of Jace's monster and stopped right in front of him, stared him down and punched right in the gut, causing Jace to recoil back a bit. But quickly regained his composure. "Sorry about that." Sam said genuinely concerned.

"It's all right I know it's not real. Just looks real is all. Go on."

"OK, I then activate the quick play spell from my hand, Mystical Space Typhoon, this card allows me to destroy a spell or trap on the field and I think I will choose the one on your right." The card appeared on the field and a strong wind erupted from it pointed toward the facedown card which in response flipped up and shattered into pieces. "Lucky, Mirror Force. That could have caused me trouble. I then attack your Junk Warrior with my Masked Knight LV7!" The huge knight drew his sword and was began running toward Junk Warrior who held his fist up defending himself. Right before the attack landed, Sam yelled out "I now activate the quick-play spell card from my hand, "Shrink" I can activate this card to half the original attack of a monster on the field and I choose Junk Warrior, sure he keeps his effect attack boost but now he's weaker than my monster."

"Not so fast I activate the trap card, 'Defense Draw' to negate the battle damage I would take." Jace retorted back. Junk Warrior shrank to half his original size making the Knight tower of him and with a quick clash of his sword Junk Warrior shattered into pieces as Jace drew his card.

"Very nice, expected nothing less. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Jace couldn't help but getting a little red. It wasn't everyday his dueling was complimented. "Thanks. My turn, Draw!

Jace: LP- 2500 Sam: LP- 2400

"I'll start by summoning 'Debris Dragon' in attack mode." A dragon that almost look like a miniature Stardust appeared flying down from the sky. "I then activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog, in my grave to special summon himself back to the field when there is a tuner on the field." Once again the orange hedgehog with bolts coming out of his back sprang up from the ground and put himself in defense mode. "But he won't stay around for around for long nor will any of my monsters, because now I tune my level 2 Quillbolt hedgehog, level 2 Doppelwarrior, and level 4 debris dragon to synchro summon my ultimate monster, Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust!" As the tuner monster turned into 4 green rings Quillbolt and Doppelwarrior became 4 balls of light and with a flash of light the aquamarine dragon erupted from it and spread out its wings as he hovered over the ground.

Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust Attribute: Light

Level 8

2500 ATT 2000 DEF

"Wow, that's a one of a kind card. I feel honored to be in its presence." Smiled Sam.

"All this praise your giving me and I'm only winning by a 100 life points. When Doppelwarrior is used as a synchro material I can special summon two doppel tokens to the field in attack mode." Jace's graveyard zone began to glow and from it came out the original doppel and the replica holding their guns waiting for further orders.

Doppel Token(s) Attribute: Dark

Level 1

400 ATT 400 DEF

"I end my turn with 3 facedowns."

Jace: LP- 2500 Sam: LP- 2400

"My turn, Draw! First off, I'm going to use Masked Knight LV7's effect to inflict 1500 points of damage to you once again." Again, the masked knight went past all of Jace's monsters and slashed Jace with his sword, causing Jace to flinch. "Furthermore, you have left your field ripe for the taking with those doppel tokens. Masked Knight, attack the doppel token on the right now." The knight still holding its sword began running toward the token on the right who raised its gun in defense.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card, 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.' This card negates an attack from an opponent's monster and then flips itself back down to use again later."

"Very nice but you underestimate me because I have this! The quick-play spell, 'Level Down?!' This allows me to return a LV monster on my field to the deck and special summons another LV monster from my grave with the same name, ignoring the summoning conditions. Well do you remember, Card Destruction? This is the other monster I discarded that turn. Come to me, Masked Knight LV5!" The spell card glowed and went below Masked Knight LV7 and enveloped him in a light as it sank into the card, seconds later a new monster that looked like a mix between LV3 and 7 appeared with his arms folded waiting impatiently for action.

Masked Knight LV5 Attribute: Earth

Level 5

2300 ATT 1300 DEF

"_I could have used my other facedown card to negate level down but I have no idea what his own facedown is, I can't take that chance_." Jace thought growing a little disturbed at Sam's change of monsters.

"It's still my battle phase and I will now attack the same token with Masked Knight LV5!"

"Trap card, open! Damage Diet. This card halves all damage I take this turn. Last time I checked 2300 minus 400 was 1900 divided by 2 is 950. I'm still in this." As the swordsman slashed the token and cut it in half, taking Jace's life points to 50.

"Not for long, I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate my own facedown card 'Flare LV5'. This card inflicts 500 points of damage for every level 5 monster on my field, since I only have the one you take 500 points of damage. I won!" Sam said triumphantly pumping his fist in the air as a flash of lightning appeared from the card coming toward Jace.

"Counter trap, open, 'Solemn Judgement', when you activate a card or summon a monster I can activate this card and pay half my life points to negate the summon or activation." A trio consisting of an old man and 2 women appeared as the old man reached out and intercepted the damage as they all disappeared like mist.

Sam stopped pumping his arms in the air and looked down at the ground "I guess this is it then, we are both handless with me having a weaker monster. This was a fun duel. I really enjoyed it." Sam said lifting his head up towards Jace revealing a smile.

"What are you saying? It's not over yet, it's never over until the last card is played."

Sam looked at him and nodded in agreement. "I end my turn with that."

Jace: LP- 25 Sam: LP- 2400

"My turn, Draw!" he glanced at the card he just drew and smirked "Always believe in your deck, if you do it will never let you down, just like now, I activate the spell card 'Monster Reborn' to bring back Junk Warrior to my field in attack mode!" The purple warrior appeared from the crater on Jace's field, spun in the air and landed next to Stardust. "Furthermore, I activate the effect Stardust on my field, once per turn, during either player's turn, I can target a monster and for this turn only it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects and I choose Junk Warrior." Stardust lifted his wingover the warrior and let some sparkling dust fall over him. "Junk Warrior, attack Masked Knight LV5 now!" the warrior obeyed and activated his rockets on his back and raced toward the knight who in turn ran toward the warrior. The two collided with arms crossed as the punched each other across the face. Both of the monsters unflinching in their battle, being equally matched in attack power. It was like a match of tug of war with Junk giving and then the knight taking and vice versa. However, it wasn't long before Junk Warrior activated his turbo jets giving one last go at it resulting in Masked Knight flying backwards at tremendous speeds and shattering into pieces.

"Now Stardust, attack Sam directly and finish this duel!" The dragon gathered energy into his mouth and shot it towards the boy across. Knocking his life points down to zero.

As a buzzer sounded a picture of Jace appeared above them both with "Winner" above it as the augmented reality mode disengaged.

Sam uncovered his face from the blast and took off his gazer. "That was so much fun. It's a shame that it couldn't have lasted longer."

"Draw the top card from your deck and tell me what it is. If my instincts are right, if it went on any longer I would have lost."

Sam looked confused but complied all the while wondering what he was getting at. He drew and gasped at what he saw.

"What is it?" Jace said smiling at his reaction.

"The spell card '**LV Revival'**. It would of allowed me to special summon a LV monster from my graveyard ignoring the summoning conditions, at the price it couldn't of attacked that turn."

"You had Masked Knight LV3 in your grave and if you had that, you could have activated his effect to inflict damage to me and win."

"It was close though, only by 25 life points."

"The closest duel I've ever been in." he put out his hand in the shape of a fist.

Sam looked and smirked chuckling to himself, and returned the gesture with a fistbump.

_Flash forward to present_

"Ever since that first day of school, Sam has stuck by me, and it turns out that we taught each other something. I taught him to believe in his deck and cards and he taught me what it's like to have a friend. I know it sounds stupid, this story and all, but it's the truth and it's the same reason why I will protect him and anyone I will meet. That's just my way." Jace finished still facing the trio of the chief, Cana, and Yusei.

It was Yusei who spoke first with a smile. "Your heart is in the right place and I admire that. Having the drive to protect someone is the best weapon anyone can have. And I can speak from experience with that."

"As admirable as that story is it still doesn't change the fact that your friend can possibly be a liability to you." Cana said with concern in her voice, moved by his story.

"NO! Don't EVER call him or anybody that. He can handle himself when it comes to a fight." Jace said staring Cana down.

"Alright, alright. I see what you are trying to say." Cana replied backing down holding her hands in front of her

"(exhales loudly) I'm sorry for raising my voice again. All of this is just happening all at once."

"It's alright I know your stressed it's only human to be so after all this" Chief said understandingly patting Jace on the back.

"I guess the question now lies on what you guys want me to do about this Jupiter guy." Yusei interceded.

"What do you mean by you?" Jace said approaching Yusei. "The guy is after me not you. Thus, it is my responsibility to take him down."

"Jace, for all we know this guy could be the next Z-One or Rex Goodwin. He or she for that matter, might be dangerous and use the citizens of New Domino to his advantage."

"Exactly my point, right now, you are a citizen of New Domino with nothing to do with this. You have two choices you can make. One is if you are bent on taking this guy down yourself, you can forget it and walk away. Or you can take up your role as hero by helping me. It's time for the new generation to step up and take the old one's place as protectors of the city and its people. You know, the people that you saved many times over in the past? Believe in me! Believe in us! We can do this."

Jace was taken aback by this. He was a modest man but whenever he would tell someone that he was going to do something, the other usually complied.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this "meeting of the minds" but before I forget. Yusei, here are your cards back." Handing him the four cards that have been with him for so long

"Thank you sir." Taking the cards with a one-sided smile. He looked down at the cards that helped him in so many battles, the people he met because of them but also the people that are no longer with him. Shooting Star Dragon, bringing hope to where there was none. Formula Synchron, showing that small monsters can pack a punch. Shooting Quasar Dragon, bringing light to the darkness of people's minds and hearts. And finally Stardust Dragon, the card that has been with him since he was a child. Once being in league with the Crimson Dragon, and thus gave him the mark of a signer. He looked down at where the mark used to be and thought of all the things Stardust has done for him but above all he allowed him to meet new people, and found lost friends. There were many phrases and sentences that fit Stardust but the favorite that came to mind would have to be plain and simply, "A good friend someone anyone would love to meet." Yusei thought long and hard about what he was about to do.

"Well that should do it for you Jace, thank you for coming on down. You can go home now." Chief said patting his back in a manner as if he'd overstayed his welcome.

"But what about the situation? What about Jupiter?" Jace said getting anxious.

"No need to worry Jace, we as well as Yusei will handle the situation." The Chief said in a matter of fact voice.

Jace began turning around slowly walking toward the door obviously frustrated. "Actually hold on." Yusei said making the other three turn to face them. He walked up with the cards still in his hand. "Here you go, Jace."

Jace's eyes opened wide at what Yusei was handing him. "What…? Why are you giving me these?"

"Yusei! What are you doing?" Cana said trying to stop him eyes and mouth wide open

"I'm showing my faith in the new generation by giving him a gift from the old." Yusei said as he smiled at Jace. "I feel that since you are in possession of Stardust's other half and has treated him right with respect and honor that we are connected in a way and because of that I can trust you with my own soul. Treat these cards well Jace. I know you will protect and serve them as much as they will you."

"Yusei, are you sure you want to do this? I mean they are your cards. That he fought to get back for you."

"Exactly, he fought for someone he doesn't even know, and if he can do that there is nothing that can't be accomplished." He stopped and looked towards the chief and Cana, "if it's not too much trouble, can you guys also back me up on this decision and help Jace out, I'm sure you guys will jump at the opportunity."

The Chief started to stroke his beard, which usually meant he was in deep thought about something. Cana meanwhile had the constant look of shock that the Chief was actually thinking about it. "Chief can I talk to you privately for a second". As she pulled him away from the group. "What are you doing?"

"I'm actually thinking about the possibility that someone can step up and protect the city where we can't. If our cities hero can put such faith and trust by giving him his own cards to this boy, then so can we." replied the Chief solemnly.

"What are you talking about, we are the police force. WE protect the citizens from danger and all threats against the city. There is nothing we can't do."

"Then tell me, Captain. Why is it whenever there is a potential crisis that happens in the world there is always one person that steps up to the plate to protect either their city or humanity, while we sit on our asses unable to compare to legends and heroes such as them."

Cana knew she was getting told out. The chief never pulled rank unless it was because they had differing views. She had no idea how to respond to his verbal comeback. She knew her history well and everything he said added up.

The Chief continued. "Furthermore, this will finally be our chance to prove our worth by backing a man who is willing to put his life on the line in order to protect his city and friend. Do you understand now, Captain? It is not a matter of choice, we have to do this."

Cana exhaled and nodded, she didn't like the decision that was made but it wasn't hers to make anyway. As they walked back over to Jace and Yusei who were talking about what to do with the stolen cards that would be recovered. "It can't be helped. Jace we will back you up with everything we see fit.

Jace was overjoyed at the opportunity that was being presented to him. "We were just talking about that, Yusei was telling me to bring the cards back to him and he will see personally the cards returned to their owners."

"Then it's settled. Jace we don't want to bother you anymore tonight, you had a long one. Go home and get a good night's sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you in the future." Chief replied understanding the strain everyone has gone through tonight, especially Jace.

"Alright, thank you everyone for entrusting me with your hope. I won't let you guys down" as he turned around and walked out the door. Heading towards his parked runner. Put on his helmet and back pack that he stashed in his helmet compartment on the side of the runner and sped away from the station.

It took about 20 minutes to get home and by the time he got there it was one in the morning, he approached the apartment building and pulled around to the back parking lot where Jace would park his runner, Sam and the few tenants that were in the building's cars as well. The apartment building itself looked old since it was a part of old Satellite, but was still in perfectly fine conditions for living. It was a 1 story, wide building consisting of about 20 apartments where only 4 were occupied with the door in the back parking lot being located in the center. The boy's apartment was the farthest one to the right, it was easily identifiable due to the fact that every door was black and theirs was green, due to Sam forgetting where the room was from time to time when they first moved in. It was a long walk in the dimly lit hallway to get to the apartment which in turn only left Jace with time to think more about to today. "_How long has this been going on for and I haven't even noticed. This Jupiter guy, can he really change the world into a wasteland? I don't want to find out personally, but there's no backing down now, I'm involved in this with the police and Yusei behind me I'm sure I can pull this off."_ When he got done with his inner thoughts he reached the door, going into his pocket and pulled out his key, but stopped mid action. He took a moment to pull the four cards that Yusei gave him out of his extra deck container he kept on his belt. "_Should I tell Sam about all this? About what may happen? I don't know, I just don't know."_ He slid the four cards back in for safe keeping and unlocked the door.

Inside the apartment was just as Jupiter described, a mess. At first glance you might say that it was small but in reality it was one of the biggest in the building consisting of 5 major rooms, 2 bedrooms, the living room, 1 bathroom and the kitchen. The living room had a gray futon sitting in front of a 23 inch television that Sam's parents donated them when he moved out and next to the wall with red floral pattern for wallpaper covering in every room. The two boy's always hated having floral wallpaper but with none of them being interior decorators nor the money to buy new wallpaper they had to endure it. To the right of the futon was the entrance to the kitchen, which consisted of 2 counters (one on each side) a stove/oven, a toaster, a single coffee pot, and fridge. With next to nothing being in the fridge much to Jace's torment. Going down the center hallway parallel to the entrance door, you would hit three doors. The first at the end of the hall in the middle is the bathroom. With the left being Sam's room which was lined with clothing, so much so that you couldn't even see the wood flooring with walls being lined of posters that ranged from bands, medical posters, and a huge pin-up of the duel monster card 'Injection Fairy Lilly'. In Sam's words that is his prized possession. Jace's room on the right however, was the exact opposite, everything was clean and tidy with everything having a place that fit perfectly.

Jace hung his key up on the kitchen counter where he always put it and quietly walked down the hall towards Sam's room. Wanting to make sure that he wouldn't know that he came home late, Jace peaked in but sighed when he saw him sitting on his bed waiting for his roommate to come home.

"Where have you been dude?" he said in a slightly mad tone.

"It's a long story man, I'll tell you in the morning. I'm exhausted and stressed and a bunch of other things.

Sam knew Jace rarely got stressed, he could handle things more so than regular people, which made him a good guy to keep around in case things went bad. "Well at least tell me where you've been" he simply stated.

Jace sighed and turned around so his back was facing Sam. "Police Station."

Sam perked up and with a higher pitch of voice "POLICE STATION? WHY WOULD YOU BE AT THE POLICE STATION?"

"Reasons, I will tell you in the morning, so please chill out and I will explain everything then. As I said I'm exhausted. It's been a long night for me."

Sam calmed down and looked at his friend. "Alright. Alright, tell me in the morning. Get some sleep, man."

"Yeah, you too." Jace simply replied as he lifted his hand towards the doorknob and walked into his room, turned on his bedside lamp, ditched his back pack on the floor in front of his dresser, quietly undid his belt that carried his disk, gazer, and deck and set it gently on his dresser, he got into his pajamas, went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and splashed water on his face. Only to go back into his room, pull back the covers on his bed and hop in. With him laying back in his bed was the best comfort he's had since the day started. Everything was going so fast but he knew he couldn't stop it now. Staring at the ceiling for a couple minutes forcing himself not to think about anything in particular was just what the doctor ordered. Soon his eyes started to get heavy. He reached over and turned off his lamp with a 'click' turned over and went to sleep.

Chapter 6- "The Crimson-Haired duelist" preview

Its been 4 days since the duel with Jason and for the moment everything has returned to normal but when a mysterious crimson colored woman appears on campus and both Stardust's appear before Jace, everything changes.


	6. Chapter 6-The Crimson-Haired Duelist (1)

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because I made them up. Enjoy.**

The morning after Jace told everything to Sam. From the duel to him receiving the cards. He took it surprisingly well much to Jace's surprise. He allowed Jace to speak every word and only interrupted to ask a question pertaining to Jupiter or something along that line. After that, the past four days have been rough for Jace mainly due to the fact that Jace was always on edge now, sometimes hindering his ability to sleep but all he cared about was that it was peaceful for New Domino. He was in his last class for Tuesday right now, Advanced Duel Physics and strategy. Basically all this class taught was how the duel disk, gazer, and runner worked but also talked about strategies with certain archetypes. Jace had the basic idea already in his mind from studying in his free time, but everyone else in the class was as confused as all hell, all the talk of photons and light refracting off the particles in the air to create holograms, as well as the newer models for augmented reality confused them even further. Even though it was a big lecture hall, the teacher still managed to learn the names of every student he had, in this case about a hundred. His name was Joseph Carbuncle, a 63 year old man with gray hair with a bald spot on top, fair skin, and orange eyes. He had been a teacher for coming up on 35 years and has never stopped enjoying it like most people do. He has also a knack for stopping his lesson and telling a story about whatever he was talking about, today was no exception. The lesson today was on the famous 'Elemental Heroes' archetype and how they can be used for both powerful Fusion monsters but also for level 4 XYZ monsters.

He stopped writing on the chalkboard that was in front of the class and looked at everyone in the lecture hall, he noted that about half of them were paying attention, he decided to change that. "And that's everything that will be on the exam this Friday." He said putting down his chalk.

This made all the people who had not been paying attention to shoot up their heads and look around. "Can we go over that again… just to make sure we have it?" One woman asked from the back.

"Of course as I was saying, Elemental Heroes are a very powerful archetypes that can be used for the summon of very powerful cards." He said chuckling to himself, now having everyone's attention. "Have I ever told you guys, about my 'Duel Academy' days when the main Academy was on an island and not here in New Domino City?"

Jace was scribbling notes into his notebook about the Elemental Heroes, considering the chance he will have to fight them eventually, so naturally this made Jace's ears perk up.

"I was a student at the academy when Jaden Yuki was attending there, in fact I was in the same class with him." He continued with

This made all the students chatter amongst themselves and shout questions to Carbucle. Everyone knew Jaden Yuki, some called him the next Yugi Muto, but after his academy days he started traveling the world. He popped up a few times over the years but other than that he practically fell of the face of the Earth. This didn't stop him from being a legend though, having won many battles for the sake of his friends, school, and the world easily making him an inspiration for future generations. "Now, now, everyone one at a time. I'm sure I have time to answer at least some of your questions before we continue on." The class quieted down and one hand shot up. "Yes you, Will."

"If you went to school with Jaden, that means you also went to school with pro-duelist Chazz Princeton, what was he like back then?"

"Hmph, Chazz. Oh that boy brings up memories, he was the complete opposite of Jaden being hot-headed and very egotistical about him and his dueling style. He thought he was unbeatable, until Jaden came in and changed all that. I assume all of you know, how he got into the academy, being a last minute entry and beating the unbeatable Crowler and his Ancient Gear Golem? Well, several days after that when everyone got to the island, Chazz challenged Jaden to a duel in the academy's duel arena. But the duel was cut short because it was after dark and no student was supposed to be out at that time, it would of looked like Chazz had won with having "Mefist, the Infernal General" on his field with no monsters on Jaden's side. However, he drew Monster Reborn, before the duel was cut. If he had activated it he would have won."

The same boy then asked him, "How do you know about this if it was after dark? Weren't you supposed to be in your dorm?"

"I was there for the same reason Jaden's friends were. However I was up in the stands so, the guards wouldn't find me. I watched everything and was amazed at what a Slifer Red could do against an Obelisk Blue. After that Jaden never lost a duel to Chazz, which caused him to rethink himself and try to get better, which eventually led him later down the road to turning pro. Does that answer your question?" the boy nodded and leaned back in his seat.

Another hand shot up coming from a blue haired woman in front.

"Yes, Jessica?"

"How was Elemental Hero Neos created? I mean, apparently Jaden went somewhere without it and then came back and he has this one of a kind card so how did he get it?" a brown haired girl asked.

"That's a tough one, because honestly I don't know the exact answer. All I know is that when Aster Phoenix, the legendary pro duelist, came to the island, he challenged Jaden to a duel at the advice of his manager, Sartorius. Who as you may or may not know tried to remake the world in the image of the extraterrestrial radiance within him. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. Because of him we all joined what was called the Society of Light, who were basically soldiers to create his world not knowing his intentions. Anyway, Aster challenged Jaden and won causing Jaden to quit dueling and try to escape the island. Of course he came back stronger than ever but as you said, he came back with 'Neos.' Because of that, I am not sure where he got it, nor do his friends exactly. I'm sorry I can't answer your question."

"It's alright sir, thanks anyway."

Jace looked around and not seeing any more hand flying up, most likely because their questions were all the ones already asked. But Jace had a final question that he would like to ask and raised his hand, he already knew the answer but wanted to see if others thought the same way.

"One final question because we have to get back on the lesson, yes Jace."

"Jaden was just a kid when he came to the academy, but every year there was a different threat to the academy as well as the world, and it was him that stood up and rose to the occasion. My question is, when a threat comes again, can anyone step up and be a hero?"

The question made some of the people talk amongst each other and laugh. "That's your question? Carbuncle, has much more important things to do than answer that" One boy said. "I wouldn't I would lose the first duel in an instant" a woman said talking to her friends.

Carbucle only smiled and chuckled to himself before answering "Excellent question, Jace. Anyone can rise up to the occasion and fight for their friends, ideals, or city if their morals tell them to of course. Oh, and congratulations on your win last Friday."

Jace looked shocked at the fact that someone knew about it. "How did you know about that?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to look up in the dead of night to see a giant dragon in the sky. Only to be defeated by someone. Plus, you passed my house while dueling," he said laughing. "It took a lot of guts to go up against legends like that, so I applaud you. You stopped a serious threat, that man could have done a lot of harm to the citizens of this city with those cards. And so should everyone here should join me in thanking Jace." He started clapping, trying to get everyone involved. It started out with just him, but after a couple moments, one then two, then four, then the entire class start applauding giving him a standing ovation. Naturally this made him go tomato red with embarrassment over the situation.

"Thanks everyone. It was nothing, honest." He said trying to be as humbly as possible when inside his ego was exploding.

The class quieted down after about thirty seconds of applauding. "Well, class you can thank Jace. Because of him, you guys can leave now with no homework and you can forget about the exam on Friday." As the class all cheered and start applauding Jace again, they quickly got up and ran towards the door with some stopping to thank Jace along the way. With a few students still remaining, Jace packed up his stuff and was about to walk out when Carbuncle stopped him. "Jace, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course sir." As they walked over to the table where Carbuncle had his laptop with a screen full of slides for the class.

"I just hope you realize how much of a threat you stopped on Friday."

"I do actually, the police filled me in on all the details. And before you say anything else, because I think I know where this conversation is going, he was just one of the people that stole the cards a week ago. There will be others and they are after my card for their plans. So I intend to stop them."

"I see. Jace, don't put yourself in danger because of all this, there might be threats that you can't stop, I hope you know that."

Jace had never thought of something like that occurring, but he knew that there was a way to prevent that from happening. "I have friends that back me up, trust me Mr. Carbuncle, there is no way I will lose." Jace said with a smile.

"You remind me of Yusei and Jaden before him. Thank you, and stay safe. That's all I wanted to say." Carbuncle replied.

"No, thank YOU sir for believing in me." Jace said waving to the teacher as he exited the hall, which was right next to the door leading outside.

The building Jace just walked out from was Palmer Hall which led to the entrance of the Centennial Mall where most of the buildings on campus were located as well as being the center of the University. After exiting the building Jace turned right to go to the Student Union where he could get something to eat before heading home. Ramen everynight was just not cutting it. On the way however, he noticed a large group of people gathered near the entrance forming a circle, all of them taking off their duel gazers. Jace frowned to himself, "Damn, just missed it." He began running toward the group to see if he could the details. Pushing his way to the front of the group gave him the sight of a young boy kneeling on the ground pointing his entire body down hitting the ground with his fists in frustration. He looked approximately like a college freshman sporting a blue sweatshirt a golden necklace to match his blonde hair along with gray sweatpants. The other person, right in front of him with her crimson colored sandals right in his face was a beautiful woman with fair skin, red eyes with thick, long, and straight crimson colored hair that covered the right side of her face entirely going down to the middle of her cheek, the same shade as a lava pit. The outfit she's wearing is a red and white laced low-cut corset with a black V neck shirt underneath that went down to her waist along with a red miniskirt on. In addition to all of this she wore a long sleeved red jacket that reached the middle of her back. Everything about her screamed fire. It was the boy that spoke first.

"How could I lose? I wanted this win so bad." He said punching the ground even harder.

"Well do you want the list of all the things you did wrong in a checklist or bullet point format. It was too easy." She leaned in so she was right in his face. "Now a deal's a deal, you lost so I get your duel disk and gazer."

The crowd started talking amongst each other about the duel and other assorted people to talk about the two. Most of them being pointed towards the woman.

"NO! I'm not giving you my duel disk and gazer, I need this. It's my life. Can't you understand that?" the boy yelled angling his face so their eyes met

Jace noticed that the woman opened her eyes wide for a split second with a loom of compassion on her face only for her to return back to normal shrugging the expression off, as nothing but a twitch. "Then you should have never played a game with your "life" as the prize." She said while reaching for the duel disk still attached to his arm.

Jace had seen enough, it was time for him to act. He could relate to the boy, losing his duel disk was like losing a piece of himself. "Hey, what right do you have for taking someone's life?" he said storming up to the woman until he was right in front of her looking down. The woman had to look up in order to meet Jace's eyes, they met their target and Jace saw the look of anger in hers.

"Look whoever you are, this means more to me than you will ever know." Jabbing her index finger into Jace's chest as she said it.

"Then how about I duel you for it? I'm sure you will have no qualms with that."

"Who are you? And why are you sticking up for a guy you don't even know?"

"My name is Jace Yuta. And someone once did it for me and its time that I pay it forward whenever I can, especially when someone's soul is stolen from them."

The woman's eyes flashed from anger to intrigue as if a lightbulb went off in her head. She put her hand to her cheek and pondered over the proposition. "Alright, I'll take you on for your offer. But I will change the prize, when one of us wins, they can ask the other FOR anything, TO DO anything, or ASK them anything. Sound like a plan?" She said a low voice trying to get Jace even more intrigued by the offer.

Jace was unfazed by her tone of voice. "I accept that offer, shall we start?"

"Yes, get ready to lose." The woman said snickering.

Jace turned around and looked at the boy still kneeling with his body toward the ground. He kneeled down and put his hand on his shoulder which made him jump. "Are you alright?" Jace asked in a gentle voice.

The boy looked up and started to get up dusting himself off as he did. "I think so, is this all true? Are you going to win my disk and gazer back for me?" The boy said looking right into his eyes.

"Of course I never go back on my word, what's your name?"

"Mitch."

"Well Mitch, go join the crowd and enjoy watching this duel." Jace said smiling.

"Be careful, that person is Flare Valentine, the legendary card collector, challenging and winning over 100 duels and collecting 100 cards in a matter of a month. The reason why I challenged her was to win back every card she took."

"Bullshit." Flare called across from them, everyone's eyes went her way. "That's a lie and you know it, don't make up stuff just to make yourself feel better." Her eyes pointed towards the young boy who retreated into the crowd as if he was running scared.

Jace noticed the faintest look in her eyes and voice. With all the time of being alone, he tended to pick up on all voice changes and looks that others gave. Flare's gave off despair, anger, stress and… loathing? "_What does this mean, is there more to this than meets the eye? I have to find out more."_

"That's enough talk it's time to duel, are you ready?" Flare barked at Jace.

"As I'll ever be. Let's do this." He threw his yellow duel disk in the air and caught it on his wrist as it unfolded itself and locked into place "Duel Disk, Set!" He put on his Gazer as it flashed with all of the technical that were needed for operation then life points and monster stats appeared. "Duel Gazer, Set!"

Flare did the same, she threw her disk in the air and caught it on her wrist as it assembled itself it looked as though like it was in the shape of a flame with the 5 monster zone slots being on top, with 2 pointed ends to show the flame tail. She then put on her crimson colored gazer that matched her hair perfectly.

An automated voice rang out between the two "Augmented Reality link established."

"DUEL!" they both shouted as 4000 life points appeared next to both of them and drew 5 cards from their decks.

Jace: LP- 4000 Flare: LP- 4000

"I'll start. Draw!" Jace stated in a matter of fact tone, glancing at the card he just drew. "First I'm going to set one monster facedown and set 1 card. That's it for me." Both cards materialized with their backings face up on the field.

Jace: LP- 4000 Flare: LP- 4000

"My turn, Draw!" she studied her hand. "You have no idea what you agreed to Jace. I activate the spell card "Blaze Accelerator" from my hand." As the giant card appeared on Flare's field a tripod machine with a turret attached materialized from it as it gleamed in the sun. "I then activate the effect of my accelerator, once per turn I can target a monster you control, then send 1 Pyro-type monster from my hand to the graveyard, destroy that monster and you take 500 points of damage. So I send 'Volcanic Shell' from my hand to the graveyard to activate this effect." A projection of Volcanic Shell which looked like a metallic worm with its mouth agape appeared and loaded itself into the turret and then shot off towards Jace's monster, who also flipped up revealing itself to be 'Shield Wing' as the winged beast tried to defend itself it was ultimately destroyed in a fiery storm as the shell it its target. The fire then went straight for Jace as he tried to shield himself from the blast but was ultimately wrapped in the storm as well. Flare chuckled to herself, "I end my turn with a facedown" as a giant card materialized in front of her.

Jace: LP- 3500 Flare: LP- 4000

Jace couldn't stop looking at her eyes. "_Why is she like this? Why can't I shake the feeling that something is wrong here_?" As soon as he said this in his mind, he found that he wasn't in the Centennial Mall surrounded by buildings but in a grassy field that was beaming with sunshine. He was inside his own mind. His extra deck lit up from his waist, as Jace reached and opened the flap in order to see who was calling him, Jewel Flare and Stardust rushed out and appeared in front of him with a blinding light. They both rested on all fours with their wings relaxing at their sides instead of being out like in a regular duel. Even though they looked exactly the same he could tell which one was which, he spent enough time with Jewel in order to gain this ability.

"Jace, you maybe wondering why we called for you here." The eldest of the two said.

"No, actually as you guys know I have the ability to communicate with duel monster spirits, so naturally I have talked with Jewel here for quite some time."

"Splendid, with that being said we both have contacted your opponent's cards in her deck and we have concluded that she is not a bad person as you may think so." Stardust replied.

"What do you mean? She took a duel disk from someone, which means she took his life from him. To me that is unforgivable!" Jace yelled out, throwing his arms in front of him.

"Which it is in most cases, Jace. But you have to see that she did it for a reason. As she did for all her duels winning those cards." Jewel Flare said trying to show Jace what they were trying to say.

Jace was perplexed by this, he knew something was up with her but for her to have a reason, a good reason at that, he never would have guessed. "What is that reason?"

It was the elder that replied. "We are not at liberty to say exactly for fear that this will anger her cards for revealing such a secret. But what we can say is that she has a lot of issues, some concerning herself and some concerning others. She as well as faced a lot of abandonment. Unlike you, she doesn't have anyone to help her out. This maybe why she hides the right side of her face. All we ask of you is to find what that reason is for yourself and make sure you help her through this time in her life. We feel as though it is very important for the future if you do."

Jace turned solemn and with a determined look in his eyes he replied "Of course I will, I won't have anyone else go through the things I did. No one should have to go through that."

"Thank you Jace," Jewel said. "But one final thing before you go, the one that is causing all of this despair for her is in league with the one you call Jupiter, if she wins she may take one of us or even both away from you."

"Understood, I will do my best."

"That's all we ask of you." Stardust replied. Jace closed his eyes and was back to the duel with Flare staring him down. It felt like minutes that he was gone but in reality was only a couple seconds.

"Are you going to go? All you have been doing is staring at your cards."

"Flare let me ask you something, are you happy?" Jace said sincerely, with the straightest face he can muster completely ignoring Flare's question.

Flare gave him a blank look for what seemed like an eternity. After a couple moments she shook out of it and with sarcasm in her voice and a fake smile on her face said "What kind of question is that? Of course I am, I'm a great duelist, and have many friends. Why would you think otherwise?" She was a terrible liar, the eye that Jace could see told him everything he needed to know, she was in pain, for what reason Jace didn't know but wanted to find out.

"Stop lying to yourself, it's as clear as day that something is wrong here. And I'm willing to go to any lengths to find out why." He was not going to let anyone else go through what he did growing up. It was clear that she is "alone", so to speak, and miserable.

Flare was still trying to lie her way out of it and getting angrier by the minute. "Look, if I say something I mean it. Now are you going to move or are you giving up?"

"Maybe when I win, you will tell me. I'm not going to hurt a beautiful girl like you if that's what you're worried about. I can tell you have been through a lot of loss and abandonment, and I can honestly say so have I. Now please, allow me to help you." Jace replied in a gentle voice as he put out his hand for her to come over. Whispers once again came from the crowd.

Flare blushed at Jace's statement for many reasons. One she has never been called beautiful before nor did she ever think she was. Two, was because no one has ever been this kind to her. In her eyes, she found herself to be worthless after everything she went through, all the people that has come and gone in her life had thought the same. But this guy was different, he knew what true pain was and he could honestly help her. For the first time in her life she is going to take a chance and not live in the shadows. A single noticeable tear fell down from her left eye as she was about to make her way towards Jace

"_Come on now Flare, what are you doing?"_ A malicious voice said inside her head.

Flare, instantly stopped everything she was thinking and had the fear of God on her face. To everyone else, she was just standing there with her mouth agape and soon collapsed onto the ground, but inside she was screaming pleading with the voice to stop. Jace in reaction ran up to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Flare, Flare. Are you all right?!" his voice echoed in her mind but not registering.

"_Flare, you know what will happen if you disobey my orders don't you? You weren't actually thinking about leaving us were you?"_ the voice said laughing at the end.

"I have done everything you've ever asked me to do. Some terrible things but still all for the sake for me and HIS safety, can't you let us go now?" Flare pleaded with her emotions running rampant inside her head.

"_I have one final thing for you to do and you will win your freedom, defeat this man and take his legendary cards, you know which ones they are_."

"Please, he's so nice no one has ever been this kind to me before. Is there another way?" Flare said shedding another tear from her eye.

"DO AS I COMMAND OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" the voice roared inside her head causing her to shudder with fear. Her eyes flipped open and found herself in Jace's arms with his ocean blue eyes staring into hers. She wiggled trying to get out of his grasp. "LET ME GO!" she yelled as she finally got free.

"Are you alright? You just collapsed" Jace said getting up from the ground.

"Just fine! I have to say with a resounding "No" to your offer, all I want to do is defeat you and THEN I will be happy. I don't need your pity." She yelled towards Jace who just stood there confused at what happened.

Stardust once again entered his mind like a whisper in the back of Jace's head. "The one in league with Jupiter contacted her. You can no longer use words, you have to beat her in order get her attention." Jace nodded knowing what must be done.

"Fine, I will show you that you don't have to be alone. My turn, Draw!" he studied his hand then looked up at Flare. He could tell she was hurting in more ways than one. "First I activate the effect of 'Quickdraw Synchron' in my hand allowing me to special summon him when I discard a monster and I think I will choose 'Dandylion'." With a flash of light the cowboy machine appeared from the ground shooting both its guns at nothing in particular. "Then 'Dandylion's' effect activates when it's sent to the graveyard I can special summon 2 Fluff tokens to my field in defense mode." A ghostly image of the plant monster appeared and released 2 tokens in front of Jace from its head. "I'm not done yet, I now normal summon the tuner monster 'Steam Synchron' from my hand." Appearing from the same hole Quickdraw did, the brown train looking monster puffed steam out of its stack and stood ready for battle. "I now tune my 2 level 1 fluff tokens with my level 3 Steam Synchron!" The monster poured a huge amount of steam from its stack as it jumped into the air turning into 3 green rings, the tokens also jumped up and turned into two balls of light. "Synchro Summon, appear now, T.G. Hyper Librarian!" With a flash of light, a man cloaked with a black and white robe stood in steam synchron's place, holding what appears to be a book and his right finger glowing.

T.G. Hyper Librarian Attribute: Dark

Level 5

2400 ATT 1800 DEF

"Then, I activate my facedown card 'Call of the Haunted' this card allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard and I choose 'Shield Wing.' Jace's graveyard began to shine and out popped the green winged beast to the field standing straight up in attack mode. "But he won't stay around for long, because I now tune my level 5 Quickdraw with my level 2 shield wing." Just like Steam Synchron did, the machine jumped up and turned into 5 green rings with 2 bright lights in it. "Come forth, Junk Berserker!" The orange and black warrior appeared with his famous maniacal smile on his face as he drew his sword thirsty for battle.

Junk Berserker Attribute: Wind

Level 7

2700 ATT 1800 DEF

"It is now that my Hyper Librarian's effect activates when I Synchro summon a monster while this card is on the field, I can draw 1 card from my deck." Librarian began shining in a bright white light as Jace drew his card.

"You put a lot of effort, into this turn, I will give you that." Flare replied honestly.

"That's because if these attacks go through I will win. Now, Librarian, attack Flare directly now!" the monster's right index finger glowed even brighter as energy gathered within it and just as quickly as it gathered it left in a beam heading straight for Flare.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy. Trap card open, 'Negate Attack.' When my opponent declares an attack I can activate this card negate the attack and then end the battle phase." She said while smirking.

Jace only exhaled with a long sigh, "I set 1 card facedown and I end my turn." He knew something big was coming, he glanced down at his hand, and saw one card that could turn this entire thing around. It only depended if his assumption of what card she is going to play is right or not.

Jace: LP- 3500 Flare: LP- 4000

"My turn, Draw!" she glanced at the card she just drew and opened her eyes wide, this was the card that would start her combo and win every past duel she's ever faced. But this time was different, she didn't want to beat Jace but at the same time, she knew the consequences of losing would mean for her. "_I can't allow that to happen to HIM, Jace you're the first person to show kindness to me. I'm sorry."_ "I summon the monster 'Volcanic Rocket' from my hand in attack mode." In a wall of flames emerged what looked like a dinosaur that was only made of bones. The monster activated its main propulsion system which on its stomach, fire, and did a flip before hovering in front of Flare. "At this point 'Rocket's' effect activates, when this card is normal summoned I can add a 'Blaze Acclerator' card from my deck to my hand." Her deck spit out a card that was half out as Flare grabbed it and revealed it. "I think I will take 'Tri-Blaze Accerlator' and activate it by sending 'Blaze' to the graveyard." The tripod exploded into smithereens but quickly reassembled itself into a metallic looking triple barreled tripod releasing steam from each. "But this card won't stay around for long, because by sending this card to the graveyard I can special summon my ultimate beast from my hand, Come forth 'Volcanic Doomfire!' The tripod began burning to ashes despite it being metal and in its place was a behemoth beast with red arms and black chest, head, and legs. Burning hot magma appeared to be coursing through the veins in between some of the beast's appendages especially the tail completely covered with lava rocks. AS the beast stood upward completely it let out a mighty roar making Jace's monsters have to cover their ears from the scream. Flare looked at Jace as their eyes met, he could not mistake the determination in her eyes as Flare said to him in a calm but loud voice "Jace, this monster will bring you to your end. You can't possibly win now! This means more to me than you will ever know!" 

Chapter 7- "The Crimson-haired duelist" part 2 preview

As the duel between Jace and Flare comes to a close, Jace is called to the police HQ while Flare is transported back to the place she calls "home", only to find something she has been trying to avoid all of her life.


	7. Chapter 7-The Crimson-Haired Duelist (2)

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because they are custom made cards I created. As a side note, this chapter gets a little dark in the middle as well as the end. Furthermore, I do not condone any form of violence for any reason nor do I wish that anyone who has had previous affiliation with violence to be offended in the events transpired in this chapter. Thank you and Enjoy.**

"Jace, you should never be so petty. Trying to be a hero, it will only cost you your "life" as you put it as well as a waste of time." Flare retorted towards her opponent

Jace only could watch as Flare tried so hard to prove that she was alright when it was perfectly clear that she was not. "_I can't even imagine what she must be going through. I still have no idea what it is, but it must be big due to her collapsing and trembling like she was. I can't leave her like this, I have to help her somehow." _Jace thought to himself.

"Since I have Doomfire on my field there is a much bigger threat to you than just sheer attack power. I hope you know that." Flare said triumphantly.

"Yeah, I know his effect, when it's my turn I am forced to attack it with all attack position monsters I control, and when one is destroyed all of them follow and I receive 500 damage for each." Jace replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Good, you are well read on monster effects." She replied. "But I digress, my turn isn't over yet. I now attack your Librarian with my Doomfire!" She declared as the behemoth in front of her powered up a fiery attack in its right hand and ran over towards the librarian as he tried desperately to defend himself from the monster coming towards him. It was in vain however as the fiery storm hit its target and put Librarian into the ground.

"I'm sorry, Librarian. I now activate my facedown card, '**Draw Comeback**' this card can only be activated when I receive battle damage allowing me to draw a card." He said drawing the card from his deck "_I can use this next turn_" he thought as he looked at it and put it into his hand.

"Very nice Jace, but now Doomfire effect activates, when it destroys one of your monsters in battle, as you said it destroys all monsters you control and you receive 500 damage for each." Junk Berserker was the only remaining monster on Jace's field and Doomfire stood right in front of him scorching him to ashes in a fiery storm that soon headed straight for Jace.

Before the fire reached him however Jace grabbed a card from his hand "It's at this point, I activate the effect of this guy from my hand, the monster card 'Synchron Keeper.' This guy's effect activates when I would take effect damage, by removing him and one tuner in my graveyard from play, I can negate that damage effect. Then using the two monsters I can special summon a Synchro monster treating it as a Synchro summon at the price of its effect being negated. So I choose the level 3 Steam Synchron in my grave in order to special summon 'Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust!'" Synchron Keeper, a green zombie with a huge mouth and purple hair that drifted in the breeze, appeared on Jace's field and opened its massive mouth to catch the fire that Doomfire casted out that would have been 500 damage, accumulating all of it into its jaws and swallowed it with a loud gulp. Then a ghostly image of Steam Synchron appeared next to the zombie and they both flew upward toward the sky. Everyone in the crowd looked up as the sky flashed with a white light and descending down was Jace's ace monster ready to defend his comrade.

Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust Attribute: Light

Level 8

2500 ATT 2000 DEF

"_That's the one you must take, Flare. Do this and you shall be free."_ The voice said to Flare again.

"_Please, don't make me do this to him. Please_." She pleaded to the malicious voice.

"_Of course you have a choice if you do it or not, but remember the price for disobedience_." It said with an evil chuckle at the end.

Flare reluctantly nodded and knew she must protect "him" from harm. "_Good girl, now if you can't defeat Jace in two of your turns, the turn after that I want you to put on the pendant I gave you with my power inside_."

She gasped in shock and covered her mouth at what she just heard, "_But that would make the damage real. No one can handle that amount of damage. He would die."_

"_I know full well of what this all entails but you must defeat him next turn if you wish this not to happen. Farewell_." The voice said before departing again.

Flare drifted off lost in her mind again. All she felt like doing at this point was cry, due to everything she was forced to do because of the person behind the voice in her head. Just let her emotions go, instead of keeping them all bottled up inside for the 10 years she has been doing his dirty work and not telling anyone about those feelings. Especially now due to the fact that she has found the only person who hasn't treated her like nothing, but now being ordered to basically rid him of this world if she didn't hurry up and win caused her to tense up with sorrow. In the past it was the same story over and over again, ending the same way each time. She would meet someone on the streets that had heard of her be it good or bad, challenge her with their cards on the line. Treating her like nothing but trash in the street throughout the entire duel because of her status and when she'd win, the person would call her a "bitch" or "worthless trash for taking cards." Where in actuality each time she dueled she was looking for a friend it was the other person's idea for the gamble. All of those talks she heard from people dueling and becoming friends because of it grew from a fact to nothing more than a fantasy in her mind. Now she only dueled to appease the "person behind the voice" and to collect pieces needed for her own goals. But now standing across from her is someone who has shown genuine care for her and her well-being. This revelation just shredded her mind to pieces because of the indecision of either showing Jace her true self, that of a scared, alone girl but the risk of the "person behind the voice" punishing her for her "weakness" as he calls it, or to continue like she always has and bottle it up again only building up more pressure and on top of it all the risk that posed to Jace if she couldn't win in time. She ultimately chose with the latter once again much to her dismay as she took a deep breath in, held it, and let it out wiping any indication of sadness off her face.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked gently, seeing her drift off again.

"Would you stop asking me that, I'm fine!" she yelled back, "I set one card facedown and end my turn" she finished as she slapped a card facedown on her disk.

Jace: LP- 2900 Flare: LP- 4000

"My turn, Draw! Since Doomfire's effect is that I need to attack it, I move right into my Battle phase and attack it on my own will. Jewel Flare, attack Volcanic Doomfire now!" the dragon understood and began to power up a beam of energy in its mouth.

"You idiot, why would you attack when your monster is weaker than mine?" she paused thinking over what she just said. "You must have something planned, so I won't let that happen. Trap Card, open! Volcanic Curse! This card activates when a Volcanic monster is selected as an attack target, that monster gains 500 attack for each Pyro type monster in either graveyards. I count only 1 but that doesn't matter because now Volcanic Doomfire has 3500 attack points." A ghostly image of Volcanic Shell appeared in front of Doomfire, the image turned into a wall of fire in which entered the body of Doomfire, powering it up and causing the monster to start giving off flames.

"It's not over yet, I activate this guy's effect from my hand. The monster card 'Honest'! When a light attribute monster I control attacks or is attacked I can discard this card from my hand and that monster gains the attack of the opposing monster until the end phase." A young man that looked like he was in his early 20's appeared on Jace's field and evaporated into a pair of wings that overlapped with Jewel Flare's own wings powering him up to 6000 attack. "Now Jewel Flare continue the attack." The burst of energy that was being stored in the dragon's mouth grew even bigger and was released with a loud roar to go with it toward the behemoth in front of him. Doomfire took a direct hit in the stomach and was knocked back until he finally exploded with a fiery embers falling onto the field.

Flare looked on in shock as one of her favorite monsters was destroyed and taking a massive hit to her life points. The image of her father that she wants desperately to forget flashed in her mind as she saw the embers fall down. "I'm sorry…. Father." She whispered under her breath in a trance. It took her moment to regain her composure as she tried shaking it off.

The boy stepped up from the within the crowd. "I actually can't believe you just beat Flare's unbeatable monster, whenever she has that monster on the field no one has destroyed it. You're the first to do it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

It was Jace that spoke next however, not hearing Flare's comment "I set 1 card facedown and end my turn" as the giant card materialized on his field and Jewel Flare's attack went back to normal.

Jace: LP- 2900 Flare: LP- 1500

"My turn, Draw!" she said quietly but not as excitedly as she has for the entire duel. "You may have taken my monster out, but now I will take yours and win this duel for my next turn. I activate the spell card "Dark Hole" from my hand. This card destroys all monsters on the field even my own and since your dragon's effect is negated it will be destroyed." A giant black hole appeared in the center of the field and began sucking in Jewel Flare as well as Volcanic Rocket with its powerful gravity. The mighty dragon tried to resist, but ultimately was sucked in as the hole closed behind

"Furthermore I summon 'Volcanic Slicer' from my hand in attack mode." A metal armored dinosaur-like monster appeared in front of Flare, spitting fireballs as it did.

Volcanic Slicer Attribute: Fire

Level 4

1800 ATT 1200 DEF

"Slicer attack Jace directly now!" The monster understood and hocked up a fireball directed at Jace.

"Not so fast Trap Card, open! Half-Unbreak! I can target one monster on the field and for this turn only I take half the battle damage I would take involving that monster." The fireball split itself in half as Jace prepared himself for the blast which landed directly at his feet causing him to stumble back.

"Tch, I set one card facedown and call it a turn." She said waving her hair away from her left eye.

"Not yet you don't, I activate the other effect of the trap card '**Draw Comeback**' from my graveyard, allowing me to special summon a monster that was destroyed by a card effect on my opponent's turn by removing this card from play. Return to me Jewel Flare!" The aquamarine and white colored dragon appeared once again in front of Jace, spreading his wings and hovering in front of him.

"I end my turn." Flare said letting Jace finish.

Jace: LP- 2000 Flare: LP- 1500

"Now it's my turn, Draw… I" Jace started only to be interrupted by Flare.

"I activate my facedown card the Quick-Play Spell **'Volcanic Cannon'** this card inflicts 500 damage to you for every Pyro-Type monster in my hand, field, or graveyard in return for me not drawing for my next draw phase. I count 3 so you lose 1500 life points." As the card shot up into its upright position, a cannon manned by a mini Volcanic Doomfire appeared from the artwork. Two ghostly images of Volcanic Shell and Doomfire appeared and loaded themselves into the cannon followed by Slicer on the field. The Doomfire did a countdown "3,2,1" and ripped the cord from behind the cannon which shot off towards Jace and hit 1 by 1 inflicting 500 damage for each as Jace shielded himself to no avail.

Jace: LP- 500

Jace looked up and saw Flare smirking as she in now the leader once again "_With no cards in her hand and only 1 monster on the field I can't believe she's smirking like that. I need to end this duel this turn, I have the feeling that Volcanic Cannon has another effect which activates on her turn, which is why she's more than happy to miss out on her draw phase. And I have just the card to do it."_ He thought to himself.

"I summon the monster Bri-Synchron to my field in attack mode." He yelled out as he slapped the card on his disk. In a flash of light a warrior-like machine appeared boasting its shiny white with green, black, and yellow highlighted ends. It did a flip in the air and landed on its feet and crossed his arms. "Jewel Flare attack Slicer now!" the dragon obeyed and began gathering energy in its mouth and shot it off towards the pyro-type monster who was obliterated in the blast. "Your turn now Bri-Synchron, attack Flare directly and end this duel!" The monster unfolded his arms and knelt down, and all of a sudden out popped 2 wings out of his back with rockets attached. In a blink of an eye, he was off speeding towards Flare.

She only smirked "You probably thought that '**Volcanic Cannon'** has another effect that activated on my turn? Didn't you?"

Jace was shocked at this "It doesn't?"

"I activate the other effect '**Volcanic Cannon'** in my grave. When I have no cards in my hand and a Volcanic Doomfire in my graveyard, when my opponent's monster declares a direct attack I can banish this card from my graveyard and destroy that monster and inflict damage equal to its attack."

"What? I never thought that effect could happen, that was good. But you underestimate me and Jewel Flare, you know what that means right?" Jace said smiling.

"What do you mean? Jewel Flare's effect is negated due to Synchron Keeper right?"

"Wrong, Synchron Keeper negated his effect yes, but when you destroyed him and he was treated as a Synchro Summon I could bring him back with '**Draw Comeback**' returning his effect."

"WHAT?" Flare responded knowing what this means.

"That's right, I activate Jewel Flare's effect, during either player's turn I can activate his effect and with it one monster on either side of the field cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and I choose Bri-Synchron!" Stardust lifted his wings and shot his dust towards Bri-Synchron. Meanwhile the cannon reappeared and shot off a round towards the monsyer exploding right in front of him still speeding towards Flare, causing a smokescreen to hide the tuner. A couple seconds later Bri-Synchron shot out of the smoke and continued racing towards its target. The blow landed causing Flare to be knocked backward right in front of the crowd behind her and knocked her life points down to zero. The buzzer went off and Jace's face appeared in front of everyone with 'winner' on top.

Flare, still laying on the ground with eyes open wide looking as if she was about to ball her eyes out and then doing so. "I lost. I actually lost. Oh God, Oh God! HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM AND THEN HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" She put her hands so they covered her entire face beginning to panic now "FUCK!" she kept repeating to herself over and over.

On the other side however everyone in the crowd rushed Jace giving him congratulations and pats on the back completely ignoring the woman on the ground. Mitch was leading the crowd "Jace thank you so much for winning my duel disk back for me. You have my eternal thanks." He said shaking Jace's hand over and over. Jace however wasn't paying attention to the people and could only look at the young woman still on the ground. "_Is she crying? Me winning may have caused more trouble than its worth. I can't leave her like this_." He thought to himself.

He gently pushed everyone aside to their dismay wondering where he was going only to realize he was heading for his opponent. Once again whispers emerged wondering what he was doing. Jace ignored all of them keeping his eyes on a single spot. Upon reaching her, he could audibly hear Flare crying. That sound always made Jace sick to his stomach, even if it was his worst enemy he had compassion for anyone who was crying. He knelt down next to her, which made Flare herself quit crying and trying to put her "strong girl" façade back on as she looked up and into Jace's eyes that were looking at hers even if one was obscured by hair. Gentle ocean blue against the fiery red, no words were exchanged, there was only silence as Jace wiped a tear from her face and then smile appearing on his face which made Flare smile back. Causing yet again many, whispers to be audibly heard from the crowd. The whispering was broken when Jace put is hand into a fist and held it out towards the woman.

"What do you want me to do with that?" she said with genuine intrigue.

"Bump fists. It's what I do after a person I duel with. We just became friends when we dueled."

"Huh?" At first not believing what she heard.

"Whenever someone duels, no matter how different we may seem we come together to enjoy a common game, to express our thoughts and emotions. That's how I knew your suffering right now and how you want a friend."

Flare began perking up even at this breaking away from her past attitude. "I was in the same situation you are in now" he then said gently "and it took someone to show me that there isn't a reason why someone should be alone in this world. And now I guess it's my turn with you. Whatever problems you have I can help you with them. You don't have to be alone from now on, ok?"

She looked at him all the while and lifted herself up and putting her arms around him with her head in his shoulders crying tears of joy. "Thank you…. You have no idea… how much this… means to me" she said in between sobs.

"Hey" he said causing Flare to lift up your head to look at him. "Chin up, we have a rematch to do" he said smiling at her.

"Huh?" she said as one eyebrow perked up with a quizzical look on her face.

"I want to duel you again."

"R…Really you want to face me again? Why?"

"Because I had so much fun dueling with you. You're one of the toughest opponents I have ever faced. If hadn't had Stardust's effect I would have lost." He beamed with excitement

Seeing him smile caused Flare to smile as well. "Ok, I guess we can have a rematch. Let's do it right now." She said as she was starting to get up and dusting herself off. Jace stopped her and put out his hand to help her up in which she gladly accepted.

"Yeah lets…" he started as his cell phone went off, it was a yellow framed touch screen which, given the latest technology, made it look ancient. He looked down and saw Cana's number pop up. _"Damn, forgot that the day after I came in HQ called me up and gave me Cana's number for "easier accessibility" to me. Much to her dismay."_ "Hang on a moment Flare. I will be right back…. Hello?"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded loudly causing Jace to put the phone away from his ear lest she would burst his ear drum.

"Dueling, how are you by the way? I'm fine thank you for asking." He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah we noticed, Chief wants your ass to be here in here in twenty minutes starting now." She said in harsh tone almost threateningly.

"Well can you at least tell me why?"

"19 minutes and 50 seconds" was her only reply.

Jace hung up and turned right to Flare who was getting ready for the duel. "Sorry Flare I have to go… do something." He began searching around in his backpack for a scrap of paper and found one in a notebook pulling it out and frantically wrote something on it. "Here's my cell number, call me anytime. And tell me when you want to have that rematch, ok? See you bye!" he said panicking and running towards the direction of his runner. If there was one thing the Chief told her about Cana is when she told you to be somewhere, you better be there, or there will be hell to pay.

"O…K… bye see… you later." She said mostly to herself leaving her alone with the group that was still lingering around. Mitch was in front of everyone staring her down. She looked around back and forth only to realize that she forgot something. "Oh yes, you want your disk back don't you?" as she grabbed the folded up disk from her waist and threw it back to the boy. "Yeah, sorry about that, no hard feelings?" Everyone in the crowd gave her dirty looks, mostly of her challenging for duel disks, but for some in the crowd that knew her from her exploits earlier in life, for other reasons.

The crowd began to depart for what seemed like an eternity of staring, leaving Flare very uncomfortable. They all turned their backs to her causing a mix of emotions to flood through her. Pain, relief, happiness, and comfort. All of which somehow had to do with her new friend. She closed her eyes and sighed a long and contempt sigh of relief now that all eyes were off her. Upon opening them again she found to her shock and surprise she wasn't in front of the Union in the Centennial Mall but in a musty smelling abandoned factory that reeked with sulfur, also known as her home. Looking around she found pipes hanging loose from their holdings high above her dripping murky water onto the ground. The rusty walls always gave her the feeling of claustrophobia, even though the building itself was massive spreading from 300 yards in width and 5 stories high with little to no windows. One low hanging light was the only thing lit in the factory but she knew what she was looking at causing her to shake with fear and kneel down in respect. In front of her was 3 other men cloaked in black and brown all lined up in a straight line. It was the one on her right that spoke first. "You have really gotten yourself into deep shit this time haven't you Flare?" he said with his thick Russian accent.

"Indeed, you actually LOST the most important duel of your life." The man in the middle said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Please Lord Lector, give me another chance I will not fail again" Flare said pleading her words to the man in the middle.

"We ssssaw everything young lady, you were never sssstood a chance again Jace there" hissed the last man on her left.

"Indeed, even knowing the consequences" the Russian man said turning his attention away from her and towards a light switch to his left. Footsteps were heard a clunk coming from the same hanging light switch that used to control the lines in the factory which is now programed to be the master control switch for the lights in the entire factory, with the flip of the switch the lights came on.

The figures remained cloaked so there faces were still in the darkness. The one called Lector walked up to Flare still on the ground and knelt down next to her. He reached toward her head that was bowed to the ground with her eyes closed grabbed her chin, and turned it to the right. "Flare, tell me what you see."

Flare opened her eyes with hopes that in front of her was something she didn't fear most. She was wrong. She gasped with a shrill intake of air and began panicking. In front of her against a wall was an unconscious boy that was only 16 years old with bright blond hair along with the a long scar down the side of his left cheek, a ragged old white t shirt stained in the pits from sweat and cargo shorts that were torn down the sides. What shocked her most was that he was chained up and was covered in cuts and bruises, fresh ones that weren't there when she left earlier this morning.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? CONNOR?! CAN YOU HEAR ME? WAKE UP!" she yelled sobbing through her words, even though they fell on deaf ears. Connor was still laying up against the wall unmoving from his position. "no….NO….NO….NONONONONO" she screamed causing the echo in the factory to bounce all around. "YOU DIDN'T… DID YOU?" she pointed her eyes toward the person still holding her chin.

"Kill him? Oh God no why would I do that? If that would happen what would prevent you from just getting up and walking out the door? No, your brother is fine… well let me rephrase that… he's stable, but he won't last forever." Lector said in a calm but malicious voice.

"The time has come to prove your real worth, missssss Valentine." the man on the left said not moving from his spot.

"And don't think you can get away with saying no, I think that boy is prime example of what will happen if you do." The Russian finished

"So what, my brother getting beaten to an inch of his life by you three and your little psychic powers is all for what? A SINGLE CARD? That's a bull reason and you all know it." Flare said in spite not thinking before she spoke.

Wind began rushing through the factory, at first it was a gentle breeze, then a wind, then a storm all directed at Flare causing her to shield her eyes lest some debris comes into them. When all of a sudden she felt a strong force go at her chest and stomach, it had enough power to throw her into the same wall right next to her brother, the impact knocked the wind out of her and as she struggled to start breathing again. The same force then rushed up to her and pressed her harder and harder against the wall preventing that. Taking a closer look the person in front of her, she didn't notice that Lector put on his duel disk and summoned a monster all the while using his powers to make it real. It was a thick vine with a yellow root-like appendage that was keeping her strapped to the wall unable for her to move.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He screamed making the two men behind him to shudder. "Since we saw everything, with our 'little powers' as you put it we saw that young Jace wants a rematch from you. Well congratulations, you just earned yourself a second chance at life. You are going to contact him right now and tell him that you want that rematch immediately at the abandoned factory, on the west side of town. Got it? This is your last chance, fail again and both of you won't be here for much longer" he said in a cruel voice

Flare wasn't able to talk because of the appendage holding her back. Lector walked up to her and screamed right in her face "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Tears began to stream down Flare's face as she shook her head yes in understanding.

"Good girl, 'Lonefire Blossom' let her go." He commanded revealing a dark yellow plant monster with a yellow bulb on top of its head with a green light sprouting from the tip of the bulb attached to the opposite wall. The appendage retracted and disappeared as Flare sucked in a huge gasp of air and began coughing. "Come my friends, we have to prepare ourselves for our guest who will arrive soon." He turned back to Flare "Remember, your last chance." They then left the room, everyone except Flare and her brother. All she could think about was how her life got to this point, from her childhood, then the "accident" and what followed afterwords. She shuddered and began to curl up in a ball as she remembered what happened and why she had to cover up the right side of her face. After what only seemed like 10 seconds she began crawling over to her brother and intertwined his body with hers like a lion protects her young. "I'm so sorry I put you through this…" she began trying to hold back more tears "you don't deserve any of this… please forgive me." She said pulling out her duel gazer that also acted as her phone and grabbed the piece of paper that had Jace's number on it from her jackets front pocket as she went to the contacts menu, put in his number and began typing a message, "Hi Jace, this is Flare. Earlier you lectured me on wanting a rematch and since we couldn't do it then then maybe perchance can we do it tonight at the abandoned factory on the west side as soon as you can that way no crowds or all your adoring fans will bother us. And thank you so much for what you said earlier, it means a lot. Also on a final note, I know you can **HELP ME**." Send. She closed the gazer and set it back on her waist as she sat next to her brother treating what injuries she could. It was only a matter of time before he would come, and the worst would soon happen.

Chapter 8- "Terror Trio" preview

When Jace heads to the police HQ he finds that Sam is there as well. The Chief and Cana inform them both of the three mysterious men that Flare "collaborates" with them both learning more than they wanted to about how dangerous they are. Against the advice of the police officers Jace goes after them with the intention of getting Flare out and away from them, with Sam in tow to bring Jace back. What happens after is the start of the "Hell Games."


	8. Chapter 8- Terror Trio

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because they are custom made cards I created.**

Jace was going as fast as his runner would let him to get to the police station before the 20 minutes was up. "God knows what is going to happen to me if I don't get there. Jail time for denying orders from the police? Or worse? They will take away my deck!" He shuddered at the thought of what he would become if he lost that part of him. His worst fears would come true. Speeding past other motorists and runners with a few people saying a couple choice words for him going so fast and waving their fists at him. What would have taken 15 minutes was only 8 much to the thanks of the city planner's to put the HQ of the police department and the University on the same island. He pulled in front of the HQ and parked, running up the steps to the entrance.

Walking into the HQ was something Jace thought he would never do twice in one week, but he realized that this will probably become a regular occurrence. About to ask the receptionist out front where to go, all of a sudden he felt a hand on his ear starting to pull him towards the direction of the front desk.

"Ow,Ow,Ow! Cana!? What's the big deal?" Jace said as he turned to see the silver haired woman with the wrath of God on her face.

"You are coming with me, the Chief wants to talk to you. And its Captain Alvarez to you." She said pulling harder practically dragging him across the floor. It was embarrassing for the young duelist, knowing every officer in the mainframe area is watching them as they passed through, some even stopping what they were doing just to watch the two go by.

Soon enough they were in the same room they were in before when Jace was first brought to the HQ. This time however, there were only two seats meant obviously for the two officers. The room itself was filled with assorted papers and a mini projector. Cana and Jace walked in and finally let Jace go finally giving him reprieve from the pain of being dragged across the width of an entire building. Rubbing his ear Jace finally noticed the other people in the room, the same bald man as before but also a new comer to the room. "Sam? What are you doing here?" Jace said letting go of his ear.

"This lovely young woman here called me up right after she got done talking to you asking me to come down here." Cana rolled her eyes knowing full well that he will be hitting on her the entire time Sam is here. "Other than that, I have no idea why I'm here" he finished plainly.

"So I will not beat around the bush Jace, we saw your duel at the mainframe when you started a while ago. Do you have any idea who you were facing?" Chief said with a serious face.

"Flare Valentine, why do you ask?"

Cana and the Chief sighed while Sam rolled his eyes. "Jace think about it, remember when I told you about some cards being taken from duelists a couple months back? And police had a lead on who it was?"

Jace thought hard. He could remember any and all information he acquired from duel monsters as well as school, but when it came down to remembering real potent information in real life, he was clueless. After searching through all memory banks he could Jace gave up and only shrugged.

Another group sigh was heard throughout the room. "The point is Jace, why were you facing off on someone so dangerous?"

He was taken aback by this, when he had his duel with Flare, he had sensed everything but harm coming from her, that's one of the reasons why he wanted to have a rematch. "I have no idea what you are talking about guys."

"Jace we have reports and evidence that she uses the cards she wins in duels and sells them back in the black market. She's a criminal." Cana replied trying to get to the point as quickly as possible. "Not only that but her handler, Lector, and his croneys are all remnants of the Arcadia Movement 25 years ago. Of course they were just children back then, but they have vastly improved their abilities. Watch." she said powering on the mini projector and inserting a small card and pressing play.

What appeared on the wall where the projector was pointed shocked the young boys. It was a slideshow of all victims of Lector and his followers. From cuts to bruises, broken bones to head trauma, everything was showed in at least 50 different people. It was surreal for Jace much do to the fact that he has never been exposed to anything of this nature before, in anyone else's case they would of looked away or left the room by now but instead he held firm despite what his stomach was telling him. Sam on the other hand saw this everyday as an intern over at the hospital, even going as far as caring for these kinds of injuries. The two police were watching it each remembering when an individual slide was brought into the station when it happened. It was the same case each time. Same M.O. A single duel, winner gets anything the victor desires from the loser be it a favor, card or whatever. When damage was inflicted and monsters summoned the damage would become real and the monsters taking on a real physical form even without Duel Gazers or solid vision on runners. As of yet, Lector has never lost a duel and neither has his accomplices or Flare. Then, if the prize was a card which it usually was it would be sold back into the black market for a hefty profit. The black market was always looking for new cards to add to its consumers "menu" of sorts, much due to the fact that there were so many duelists that couldn't afford the steep prices of cards at game shops and so went underground to find their needs. At first it looks like a bargain, but when the people keep coming back for more and more the difference in the number of consumers would appear in favor of the underground. But one thing still alluded the two cops and that was why someone like Flare to became a member of a gang like that.

Cana took out the current slides and inserted a new set. She cleared her throat and began talking after showing the group a child's picture. "The following pictures were all taken when they were in the Arcadia Movement and in Flare's case elementary school due to the fact we don't have any up to date photos of their faces because they always wear masks or hide their faces. The only way we identify them is through their signature cards which is how we found out who you, Jace, were facing. The first one here is Lector Zepadka born into a psychic family that were heavily involved with the Arcadia Movement, he quickly rose through the ranks and ultimately became second in command next only to Sayer himself. After the Movement fell however he along with someone I will get to later headed out to and formed their own group collecting card underground."

With the flick of another button, the slides transitioned this time showing a young boy staring off into the distance with a blank look on his face. He didn't have any distinguishing features, except for his coal black eyes to match his hair. "This is Vladmir Spinovich, originally from Russia, his family immigrated to the city when they learned that he has "special powers" as they put it, consequently joining it. There Sayer used him for his own gain by manipulating his mind with his own powers into thinking that everyone he faced was against him, his family, and the Arcadia Movement. It was his personal opinion to take away the person's cards he faced away in order to prevent them from committing any more acts of "evil". Because of this he quickly gained favor with Sayer and was at the top at an early age. This was also the boy that left with Lector and co-founded the group." Cana continued with silence coming from the other residents in the room.

"_Someone who is pure like that but corrupted into believing an evil purpose by one man. Just the whole idea of taking his opponent's cards away in order to deter them from committing any more crimes. Some would say that is noble, others not so much. It seems like this guy had good intentions from taking them hoping in the long run peace will reign by taking their "partners" away." _Jace thought inwardly.

After a couple seconds in the silence almost waiting for a question as she turned her attention back to the projector and flipped to a blurry picture.

"Is there something wrong with the projector?" Sam said out loud.

"No, this is actually the real thing. Apparently the story goes that when the picture was taken the person behind it Stanley Christianson smacked the camera away resulting in the blurred effect. We don't really know what he looks like because there is literally no photographic evidence of him. What we do know is that his parents dumped him in the Movement and abandoned him there. Sayer saw this as an opportunity to manipulate his emotions in order to create his own version of a super soldier for the Movement. Except he was further experimented on with animal DNA specifically snake DNA." A small gasp came from Sam, coming from his medical background this was unheard of and absurd.

"That's terrible! Not to mention insane." Sam said unfolding his arms and yelling out what he thought.

"I know it is. That's why we keep such an interest in him both from criminal standpoint but medical too. Who knows what diseases he could be carrying due to the DNA." Cana continued with the story "What happened afterword's was that at some point in which we don't know, Lector and Spinovich met up with Stanley now under the alias "The Professor" and thus joined specializing in psychological torture of others they capture, be it for money or cards."

With another flip of the button the slides transitioned to show a young girl with a smile that spread from ear to ear as well as fiery red hair that didn't go down past her right cheek but was kept straight. Jace made sure to pay close attention to this one. "This is where Flare Valentine comes in. Born into a rich family she had nothing but happiness growing up with her two parents and her younger brother. However all of that changed when their house burned down 10 years ago and their parents were killed leaving them as orphans. We believe it was arson but have no leads on who it was. We suspect it was someone that was once in the Arcadia Movement due to the fact that they were both against them. Still trying to live normal lives they continued going to school but was unable to thanks to the piling debt of both tuition and also medical purposes for her brother. It was at this time that she joined Lector."

"_Brother? I didn't know she had a sibling. Is this why she was so adamant on winning? To protect him from Lector?"_ Jace continued to think. Reflecting on what he just heard.

Cana turned the projector off and continued with her final statement. "It was then that these four have been committing crimes using their powers against other in terrorist fashions. Currently all of the crimes I'm about to list are the ones they are most known for that will most likely give them life in prison. Lector is wanted for attempted murder, manslaughter, theft, assault, and possession of stolen cards. Spinovich is wanted for manslaughter, assault and theft. Stanley for torture, murder, assault, manslaughter, and suspected theft. Finally, Flare for theft, assault, stealing prescription medicine, and possession of stolen cards. With all of these people being very dangerous when experienced in a duel.

"Do you see now? Anyone in league with Lector is dangerous and you should consider yourself lucky she didn't put her bracelet on." The Chief finished off.

"What does a bracelet have to do with anything?" Jace replied a little shocked at the magnitude of the crimes that have been piled up against the lot of them.

"Flare herself doesn't have psychic abilities instead Lector uses a bracelet that would usually help control a psychics power when worn, but instead stored some of his own immense power into it and can now be used like a weapon." Chief replied answering his question

"I still don't quite understand. How can that be a thing? What does it do exactly?" Jace said still confused

Chief said leaning in to amplify the intensity of what he was trying to say. "I will put it as simply as possible without going into the whole physics part. With a device like that, it doesn't have to be a bracelet but anything that has a psychics power inside, when it is worn by a non-psychic then that person will have the ability of a regular psychic meaning being able to turn cards into real monsters and making damage in the game become real damage to you. But when it is worn by someone who is already a psychic then that person's power will be amplified by a significant amount."

"I see." Jace plainly, the only word that he could muster.

"With all of that being said I want you Jace to stay away from those people. They will do anything in order to achieve their goals and because of that since you dueled one of their own, they know that you have Jewel Flare. It wouldn't surprise me to find out Jupiter had something to do with this as well." Chief replied to his two words.

"Actually that part is true." Jace said looking down at the ground not wanting to add fuel to the already raging fire that is this conversation of how he should stay away.

"What? How do you know that?" Sam said breaking from his unusually long silent streak.

Jace looked down at his shoes then back up and spoke to everyone in the room. "Both Stardust's appeared before me and told me about Flare and this Lector character, about how he uses Flare and works for Jupiter. Stardust Dragon emphasized Flare and her childhood, she was just like me, tortured and alone for all of her life just for being different. I don't know why she could be different of course but that isn't my business to know. All I can do is make sure that someone has a friend in this world. I trust whatever they tell me no matter how stupid or farfetched it might be so with that being said I don't believe you when you say Flare works for Lector willingly."

"Jace, you can't be serious. The evidence is insurmountable. Each of those crimes, that girl has committed on her own accord. If she was forced to do this then why would theft and stealing medicine be a part of that list? She is not doing this unwillingly, she is a criminal and nothing more."

Jace looked down at the ground again and then back up at the chief. "I will prove to you that she is not a criminal the next time we duel for our rematch."

"REMATCH, YOU SET A REMATCH? You are just begging for your cards to be stolen and Jupiter's plan will be fulfilled." Cana yelled at Jace and then looking at the Chief. "Do you see, this is why I was against having such a responsibility placed upon a kid. They can't handle it."

"And who do you think you are talking to, Cana? A mere kid? You were my age at one point as well. You know my accomplishments quite well considering you rattled them off quickly last time we were here, but unlike you I have the drive to protect my friends, my hometown, and my future no matter what the cost. With that being said since we dueled Flare became my friend and because of that I saw through her like you did with me. I saw and felt all of the pain she is bearing, despite her trying to be a strong girl in mind, but she won't last forever without help. I can help her from Lector and bring him and the others to justice. Have faith in me" Jace said being interrupted by the sound of a text message coming through his phone. He grabbed it out of his pocket and quickly glanced over it, then reading it again closely catching the bolded words at the end as he raised an eyebrow.

There was a momentary silence for Jace's words to sink in it wasn't until the Chief spoke up for the long silence to stop. "As admirable as that is Jace we cannot afford to do that right now, we have more pressing issues at hand."

"Is this the real reason why you need me down here?" Jace said putting his phone away.

"Yes, there is a Duel Monsters pro tournament coming up in a couple of weeks that's available for everyone to join, pro duelist or not. We want you two to enter for us." Chief said calmly making up for Cana's yelling.

It was time Sam spoke up and finally asked the question he has been thinking since he first came in. "To be honest we were going to do that anyway. Thought it was going to be fun. Why do you want me in particular?"

Cana cleared her voice in attempt to still her anger even after Jace's words "We have leads of a pro duelist entered in that tournament works for Jupiter."

Taking the opportunity to ask Jace spoke up "After all this talk of you guys wanting to keep me away from the action, and yet you want me to head straight in? Why?"

"Because Jace, other duelists will be cops undercover as well as a constant police presence around the area, you will be quite safe." Chief replied not losing eye contact from the boy.

"Sounds like fun, what exactly do you want us to do?" Sam said excitedly.

Finally calmed down and getting back to the topic at hand Cana replied "Well as I said you will be entering the tournament but only to get as much Intel on any duelist you can. We are not sure which one the employee is."

"I want to leave it with you two boys going home and getting ready for the tournament, as we have already signed you boys up." Chief said about to get up from his seat

"Thank you sir." Sam said proudly. Jace however had his mind wrapped up on different matters and wasn't paying any attention, mainly the text he had received, something was off about it, he decided to take another look at it in hopes that he would find the answer he was looking for and read it over in his mind once again. "Hi Jace, this is Flare. Earlier you Lectured me on wanting a rematch and since we couldn't do it then then maybe perchance can we do it tonight at the abandoned factory on the west side as soon as you can that way no crowds or all your adoring fans will bother us. And thank you so much for what you said earlier, it means a lot. Also on a final note, I know you can **HELP ME**." It was becoming a headache as Jace's brain was trying to break what seemed like a code hidden in the message. But suddenly a lightbulb went off in his mind as he reread the last 2 words. "_She's in trouble and I know it now, I can't wait any longer I have to go now."_ He said inwardly but chief's voice breaking his train of thought "Jace? Jace? You ok? You just had the fear of God on your face."

"Uhh… nothing sir. Just excited for the next step in getting the cards back is all. Trying to think about what I can do with my deck. Ha-ha" he said coming up with a quick lie.

"Well anyway, you guys are free to go. Thank you for coming in." Chief said not thinking much of Jace's behavior. Cana however squinted her eyes as the gears in her brain started turning as she saw Jace's behavior and saw through his lie.

"I will be off then. Thanks guys." Jace said storming out of the room accidently slamming the door behind him in a hurry.

Sam was about to turn the knob to walk out as well when Cana stopped him. "Sam, follow him."

"Excuse me?" he replied curiously.

"Cana, what are you getting at?" Chief said equally as curiously.

"You know him better than anyone here but I can tell that he is someone that once he gets an idea or notion in his head, he follows through with it. So when he was talking about saving this woman, and we told him no. Well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he's going to do."

"Believe it or not, I noticed it too, he rarely takes much time to be on his phone and so when I saw him reading it with a puzzled look on his face, I knew something was up."

"Of course you are the only person who can give the Ok, sir," Cana said talking toward the older man beside her.

He sat contemplating all of the evidence that Jace might do something brash and it was a clear and easy decision. "It can't be helped. Jace is already on his way to do something. So we will have a team of our best officers following you and Jace. If anything happens report directly to me."

"Sir, may I make a suggestion?"

"I'm sorry Cana but time is of the essence. Sam you are dismissed."

"Thank you sir. I will be on my way." Sam said gleaming with his mission, as he ran out of the interrogation room trying to catch up to Jace.

The only people that remained in the room were the two cops. "What do you think will happen sir, if he finds Flare and she's with Lector…? I don't want to imagine what the consequences will be"

"Have faith Cana, Jace seems like a man that can get things done when he sets his mind to it. But yes, I do agree with you, this could end badly if things get out of hand but that's why I'm sending a squad as well. Excuse me, I have to inform Delta team about their new mission." As the elder man sat up with a creak of his seat as he grabbed out a walkie talkie and barked his orders to the team that will accompany Sam.

Still sitting down Cana knew she had work to be done, but had a strange feeling of powerlessness. As she rose through the ranks of the police academy as well as the force she was taking risks and doing about the same actions Jace is doing now. He reminded her of herself at his age taking risks and just living life. But now here she is, at the top of the ladder yes, but it was becoming less and less often that she would be put into the field as she always wanted to and this would have been a good chance for her, which is what she was going to suggest. Still, she knew that this was going to be part of the job when the Chief asked her if she wanted it, and she wouldn't take that decision back as long as she lived. With a long sigh, she got up and left the interrogation room to return to her desk in the mainframe with a recent case of a disappearance in New Domino. All that is known is a teenage boy suddenly disappeared on Sunday night while studying for a duel test the next morning. The parents say they were downstairs the entire time so no one could of gotten in through there, plus there weren't' any signs of forced entry upstairs as well.

Only making a short stop in the break room for a cup of coffee Cana knew it was going to be a long day ahead of her.

Jace was already back on the highway speeding toward the factory. It wasn't hard to find, New Domino City is a metropolis with very little industry being shut down, thus people knowing when a building is abandoned or set to be demolished. The text message kept ringing through his mind as the wind went past his face in the afternoon sun. "_Those words, those last two words…. Why would she put something like that in a text and not call? Either way there must be something going down over there plus I made a promise that I would help her, I can't back down now_." He thought to himself losing track of time. Before he knew it he was at the front gates to the factory being held together by a thick padlock. Getting off his runner and putting his helmet on his seat he walked up to it and examined the lock closely. "No good, by the looks of it this thing won't break by just hitting it. Come to think of it, it looks almost brand new. Weird. There has to be a way that I can get over there. Think, Jace, think." As he started looking around from his surroundings. The brick walls surrounding the factory were at least 15 foot high with no grip what-so-ever, so he couldn't jump and grab the ledge to get over. The gate itself had barbed wire at the top so that was out of the question. As a final resort Jace started walking the perimeter hoping to find anyway to get inside. After long last and what felt like eternity of walking he found a punched out section of wall on the opposite side of the factory. Stepping over wood and bricks from the leftover materials that were manufactured here he made his way inside.

When the factory was operational it was called J and J's glass manufacturing. This was at one point in the cities long history THE place to get things glass related, from windows to drinking glasses, vases to little trinkets, J and J's had everything. But every good business has its rough year and was bought out by a larger company and was forced to relocate its main factory to the buyer's HQ in a different city leaving this factory to age as time grew on. It was a large facility made of brick, with glass windowing and paneling. Unlike most factories however, this one has 4 different manufacturing rooms in the interior that specialized in a specific consumer good, such as drinking glasses for instance, however the rooms weren't limited to just that one thing as they made other goods as well. Within each room the dimensions were large spanning 200 yards in length, 75 in width, and 50 in height complete with a blast furnace in the third room only as that was for glass blowing.

Jace walked up the building being greeted by a faded J and J's glass manufacturing logo on the side with a crunching of the gravel and little shards of glass with every footfall he stopped at the entrance and looked at the door.

Suddenly he heard the footsteps behind. He immediately swung around grabbing his duel disk and activating it. "Who's there?"

"Whoa now Jace, its me."

"Sam? Why are you here this is exactly the kind of stuff I told you about with Jupiter, it's dangerous."

"2 things. 1, I'm not going to let you go through another battle alone, you need someone to be there to help clean up after you, let alone be in a "duel to the death" and 2, one of the cop's elite team came with me." He leaned in closer to Jace so he was within whispering distance. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but they installed a tracking device somewhere on your runner, so they can keep tabs on you, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Dammit Cana!" Jace yelled out "She thinks of me as a kid that needs to be hand held wherever he goes."

"And do you" a deep voice said laughing afterword's.

"What? Who's there?" Sam said as his voice told him that he was getting nervous.

"Up here boysssss." Another voice hissed

The two boys looked up towards the roof of the factory. "Ahhh!" they both exclaimed, right at the top the sun was beating down and was impossible to see the source of the voices from their angle.

"It's a pleasure you can make it Mr. Yuta, and I see you brought a friend along for the party how…. Quaint." The deep voice said once again pausing at the last words as if he was displeased that someone else came.

"You must be Lector I assume." Jace replied

"Oh you just hit the nail on the head with that one, good detective work. Now tell me, did you figure that out all by yourself or did you need help." A man with a Russian accent said in a mono tone voice

"Then you must be Spinovich" Sam said.

"Then that means the last one has to be The Professor, or Stanley as your real name is."

The Professor began growling in a fit of anger. "Don't ever call me that name! Ever! Or else."

"Now now, Professor we have guests so do try to be civilized around them." Lector said turning his head slightly to face his comrade.

"Where's Flare? What have you done with her?" Jace yelled out.

"Straight to the point I see, well skipping the idle chat I too will go straight to business. She's occupied at the moment. You see, I want to play a little game. Think of it as dueling game, a sort of Battle Royale with a twist. Interested yet?"

"I know I am boss." Spinovich replied even though the question wasn't directed at him.

"Why should Jace play your game when we have the police surrounding this building as we speak." Sam said

"Oh my! The police. QUICK BOYS HIT THE DECK." As all three men crouched down in cover below the ledge of the roof.

"We ssssssurrender please let ussss live." Professor said.

"Wait a minute boys. Remember those 4 men that were walking around that we took out? I think that was the police." Lector said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah I remember now." Spinovich said rising his tone of furthering the masquerade.

"Here boys take a look for yourselves." Lector said throwing down a helmet with N.D.P.D. on it. Jace and Sam both had the look of shock on their faces as the helmet crashed right at their feet.

"You bastards." Jace yelled out.

"Please, we could have done a lot worse if we wanted to. Our powers are unlimited after all. Now listen to me and listen well." It was as if he dropped the façade of being a nice guy and went straight to business. "If you want any hope of staying alive you have to participate in my game. Originally I only had plans for you Jace but now that I see you brought a friend, he will have to join in as well. You accept I will explain the rules. If you decline we will kill you on the spot. Understood?"

Jace looked calm on the outside but on the inside he was boiling with anger. Sam on the other hand was trembling with fear, which is understandable given the circumstances.

"Sam do you trust me?"

He just looked at his friend who was looking at the building in front of him. "O…Of course Jace, why wouldn't I?"

"Then do you trust me enough to stand behind my decision of saying yes?" Jace replied turning around and looking Sam right in the eyes. "There is someone in there that was just like I was in the past before you friended me, I have to save her because if not, she will die by these madmen above us. I… We cannot let that happen. IF anything happens to you I don't know what I would do to myself. That's why I'm giving you the chance to back away now and letting me fight these guys alone."

"Now that's just crazy. Why would I let my best friend fight alone while I run away like a coward? My pride will not allow that. I maybe scared but I cannot allow myself to run away. I will fight with you until I can't anymore."

Jace smiled and held out his fist. Sam returned the gesture and they both pounded fists. "We accept!" Jace yelled upward.

Lector smiled an evil smile and cleared his throat "Splendid. Wise choice, as if you had any other. Since there are two of you it will be a battle royale. In each of the four rooms there will be an opponent chosen randomly from one of us that will face you guys. In room 1 where you will begin, you both will have 16000 life points. Don't get excited though, in each duel you won't get the points back so you have 16000 to last you both for the entirety of the 4 duels. In addition IF you reach another room you both will have the option to reshuffle your decks with cards in the graveyard or banished and start over with a new hand like a regular duel OR you can continue with the field you have for the next duel. Finally, as a last rule if one of you loses all of your life points or can't go on the other gets his life points cut in half and has to keep going by himself. So in other words don't lose. I have to warn you however, we have 2 hostages in the factory somewhere in the 4 rooms. Be careful and not to cause a ruckus around them. The prize if you win against all of us will be me doing anything or giving you anything you want, and the same goes for us winning against you guys. I will throw you guys a bone however, if you ever duel me. My legendary card is a signer dragon. I'm not saying which one so don't get your hopes that high" he said laughing evilly.

Again the boys looked shocked. "A signer dragon? I thought the cards were stolen from the museum and Yusei. How did you guys get ahold of one? Plus, Jupiter didn't say anything about you guys having them."

"Tch, why would he? I was standing next to him when he did his "broadcast". He told you guys about the dragons splitting their soul's right? He was basically telling you that we had them but you guys didn't figure it out. And to answer your other question it was the same way we did everyone else in order to harness the power of the legends. We NEEDED signer dragons in order to accomplish that."

"_Damn, another obstacle, I have no idea who he has plus there's no guarantee that I will face him. First things first, I need to make sure Sam stays safe during this, with their psychic powers there's no telling what they can do_." Jace thought to himself

"Enough chat, are you guys ready?" Spinovich said impatiently

"You ready partner?" Jace said

"As I'll ever be."

"We are ready Lector, bring it on!"

"_Fools, they have no idea the horrors that await them in this game_." Lector thought to himself smirking as he did. "Professor, open the door to room 1." The Professor saluted and with a flip of a switch unlocked the door to room 1 that was a little ways to the right of the boys' position.

They started walking and when they reached the door past the brush and other debris, they pushed the bar to open the door and opened it with a loud "BANG". On the way inside they heard Lector's voice ring out over the loudspeaker starting with static. "Welcome to the 1st annual Hell Games. May the odds ever be in your favor." As the door slammed shut behind them the only thing that could be heard was the maniacal laughter of the man on the loudspeaker.

Chapter 9 preview- "Swamp Battle" preview

As the "Hell games" start the first opponent that Jace and Sam meet is the Professor using his army of snakes, but with him using dirty tricks to psych the boys out along with using his powers to make the damage real. It becomes apparent that they will be pushed to their limits in the road ahead.


	9. Chapter 9- Swamp Battle part 1

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because they are custom made cards I created.**

A very loud click was heard as the door closed firmly shut. Sam shook it trying to get the door open but to no avail only shrugging at his friend next to him. The entire place reeked of rusted metal and just had that rustic smell that came with a manufacturing facility the kind that leaves a bad taste in your mouth after a long period of time. "So this this is room 1." Jace said in a matter of fact tone of voice as he looked around his surroundings. The pillars that jutted out of the walls had rust on them with and various amounts of rope and loose steel hanging from the catwalks above them. The catwalks had varying portions that were missing sections and have fallen to the floor below in a tangled mess of steel and other metal. In the center of the room laid a fairly tall and wide basin with a cover over it. It looked like a pit where a bonfire would be placed with stone laid around the perimeter in the form of a circle big enough for people to stand on it. But upon closer inspection and a tap of the foot at the cover revealing it to be deep as well.

"Why is this here?" Sam said curiously

"Call it a hunch but I think this is where our first duel will take place." Jace replied

"How very deductive of you." Professor hissed from above them. He was running down the scaffolding and catwalks along the ceiling and walls with a "click, clack" with his shoes against the metal beneath him, leaping over missing pieces. He jumped down and landed on the ground in front of the pit. Taking off his cloak and revealed himself for the first time. He was a short man probably standing at around 5 foot 2 with black hair and red eyes. What was curious was that his pupils weren't round, but instead slits where they should be much like a snake's. Also his nose wasn't fully formed, it looked as if the tip of it was the only thing showing but the nostrils were on top giving the impression that he didn't even have one. Wearing black pants and a purple long sleeve shirt he stood up facing the two duelists. 'Welcome to my arenaaaaa." Were the only words that came out of his mouth as he hissed the last letter in "arena."

Sam was more intrigued by his physical characteristics than anything as he looked in amazement at the person in front of him. The inner doctor in him was itching to get out and study the specimen. "Who… What are you?" he asked bluntly.

"SAM!" Jace said snapping toward his friend.

"What? You know me, I get fascinated when I see something I'm not familiar with."

The Professor only got angry, all of a sudden clenching his fists "I… AM NOT… A WHAT. I… AM… THE PROFESSOR. MASTER OF ALL REPTILES. NOW SHUT UP AND LET'S START THIS DUEL." As his powers started going out of control causing a wind to erupt from his body, blowing out windows as the boys shielded their faces from the shards of glass falling on them.

"Fine I was waiting for this anyway. You have people being held hostage and we will get them back no matter what it takes." Jace declared slightly moving his hands in order to speak.

"Foolish boy, our family is more complicated than you can possibly imagine." Professor stated as he calmed down and the winds died down.

"Family, what do you mean by that?" Sam said getting his disk out and already having his gazer on.

"Pay it no mind now, if you beat me then perhaps I will tell you. IF you do I mean." He hissed laughing at the end. "Now the rules are simple, as previously stated you both will have 16000 life points each, while I still have 4000. This will be a classic Battle Royale duel where you boys can team up or fight amongst each other, even though that second part MIGHT not happen. We will duel here on top of this pit since it's the center of the room. Come up here and join me boys." Jace and Sam looked at each other and nodded climbing up and standing atop as the Professor continued. "Now look at your feet." He said pointing down toward the floor. The boys complied and realized that their feet were tied down by a snake on their left ankle that wrapped itself around. At the top was a normal breathing snake, but at their tails they became chains fastened down to the cover preventing their escape.

"You bastard, this is dirty. Fight us like a man." Jace yelled out looking back toward his opponent. A sudden pain shot through his left leg at his ankles as he looked down and to his horror he saw the snake had bit him and retracted back to its original position, as he winced in pain trying his best not to shout out in pain giving his enemy the pain he wanted to see.

"You will learn your place soon enough. Did I forget to mention that if one of you tries to escape or back talks like you did right now, my monster made real by my powers will bite you, because of that you automatically lose 2000 life points." He said maniacally laughing afterwords.

Jace could only growl and hold his ankle trying to get rid of the pain, making it harder and harder to keep standing.

"You alright partner?" Sam cried out seeing his friend in so much pain.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But now I'm getting fired up, I have a score to settle now."

The Professor continued on ignoring Jace's comment "Continuing on with the rules. IF you beat me however, the next door will open and you will continue on. Understood?"

They both nodded their heads. "It's not like we have a choice in this. We are going to take you down."

Jace threw his duel upward and caught it as it unfolded itself "Duel Disk, Set!" grabbing his gazer from behind his back and put it on over his left eye "Duel Gazer, Set!" Professor merely held out his arm as snakes erupted from the walls and slithered up him and grouping at his wrist morphing into a bulky dark green duel disk with a large figure head of a snake with red eyes jutting out next to his monster card zones as its eyes lit up signaling the disk was operational. He then opened his left eye as dark green tattoo appeared forming 3 tails going up, down and to the left of his face towards the ear. The automated voice rang out from nowhere "Augmented Reality link established." All three duelist drew 5 cards from their decks and yelled "DUEL"

Jace: LP- 14000 Sam: LP- 16000 Professor: LP- 4000

"I think I will start things off." Jace said confidently "My turn, Draw!" he glanced down at the card he just drew, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and smiled. "First off, by discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog I can special summon this guy from my hand, 'The Tricky.'" As the card materialized on the field a tall man with a black and yellow outfit along with a blue cape came out of it he stood hovering in air with his cape drifting to his sides. "Then I summon the tuner monster 'Junk Synchron' in attack mode." One of his most popular monster's appeared from a bright light sporting his trademark orange armor and goggles. "When this card is normal summoned I can choose a level 2 or lower monster from my grave and special summon it. I choose Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode!" Jace's graveyard zone lit up and out popped the light orange hedgehog as it sat itself on the field and curled into a ball defending itself.

Quillbolt Hedgehog Attribute: Earth

Level 2

800 ATK 800 DEF

"I'm not done yet, because I tune my level 5 'Tricky' with my level 3 'Junk Synchron'! Flashing ray that tears seas and stars! Roar throughout the world and shake the souls! Synchro Summon! Appear Now, Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust!" When the green rings and lights from both monsters dissipated Jace's ace dragon remained hovering above the ground, waiting for battle.

Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust Attribute: Light

Level 8

2500 ATK 2000 DEF

"According to the rules for a battle royale, no player can attack until the third turn. So I end my turn with one facedown." As a giant card materialized with electricity zapping as it appeared.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Sam stated clearly.

Jace: LP- 14000 Sam: LP- 16000 Professor: LP- 4000

"I'll get things rolling with this guy, Masked Knight LV3 in attack mode." A small red-eyed knight clad with silver armor with gold trimmings around his head, shoulders, arms, waist, and legs along with orange gems on his knees and forehead with a giant sword on his back appeared in front of Sam. "I then use his effect to inflict 400 damage to the opposing player, but since I technically have two I get to choose, and obviously I will choose you, Professor!" The small knight drew its sword and with exceptional speed dashed toward the Professor and slashed him for 400 points in damage. However much to Jace and Sam's surprise he didn't even flinch, while the knight was approaching he just stood there stone faced.

The knight returned to Sam awaiting further orders. "Are you done? If you think you will get me to show fear, you will be waiting for a long time, snakes do not show fear when faced with opposition." Professor continued in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Tch, how about this then. I activate the spell card, 'Level Up!' from my hand. This card allows me to "Level Up" a LV monster on my field, by sending LV3 to the grave I can special summon Masked Knight LV7 from my deck ignoring the summoning conditions." With a cyclone of wind circling around the tiny knight it became apparent that it was "growing up" in way with a silhouette of a taller and older looking knight taking its place. When the wind dyed down what remained was taller bulkier version of the previous knight with long legs and arms along with long golden plates of armor on its shoulders.

Masked Knight LV7 Attribute: Earth

Level 7

2900 ATK 1800 DEF

"I then activate the effect of this knight, once per turn I can inflict 1500 points in damage to an opposing player. Have a second dose, Professor." Unlike the knight previously LV7 lowered himself down into a running position, and quickly dashed toward the Professor who once again only watched not even batting an eye. With a jump, LV7 launched into the air with his right arm ready for the blow against the Professor making contact. The only thing wrong however, was that Professor wasn't knocked back in fact he didn't even move a muscle as the fist made contact with the side of his face. Sam only sighed "I end my turn with that."

"Like I said, it's going to be a lot for you to make me show emotion. That moment when you got me angry, was a fluke. If you were in my position you would know what I mean. My turn, Draw!"

Jace: LP- 14000 Sam: LP- 16000 Professor: LP- 2100

Jace thought about what he just said. "_When he got angry last time, it was because Sam accidently called him a what. What does he mean by that?"_

The Professor placed the card he just drew into his hand and pulled another out. "I activate the Field Spell, Venom Swamp." The musty smell of the factory along with its dilapidated walls changed from being rustic metal walls to a dark swamp with incredibly dirty red water that went up to the boy's kneecaps closely resembling blood along with bubbles slowly rising and deflating with toxic gas inside it. In the middle of the field laid a skeleton of an unknown animal slowly descending into the swamp only adding to the "dead" effect of the scenery. There were trees surrounding them but much like the factory before they were old and dead completely devoid of leaves on any of them much due to the poisonous nature of the water and gas. A giant gas bubble appeared in front of Jace and exploded releasing the gas in his face. "Cough, cough… Man augmented reality really enhances field spells effect. This smells worse than your room." Jace laughed towards Sam taking a seldom short break from the stress of the duel.

Sam only gave Jace the middle finger smirking as he did. It was the Professor however that spoke next. "What makes you think this is augmented reality?" he said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Jace said.

"You boys must know that the three of us are psychic duelists, and I just played a card. Do the math" Professor stated making deathly sure not to break his facial expression of smirking.

"You don't mean…" Jace states putting two and two together.

"Yes, this isn't just a duel of the minds but a duel of the body as well, all cards played by me become real. So we really are in a swamp, those trees, the crows circling up above, and that skeleton in the center are all real."

"But when did you." Sam asked bringing up a solid point.

"Did I what? "Turn on my psychic powers?" I'm sorry but it doesn't happen like that, whenever I duel cards become real and so the damage becomes real. It's been this way for as long as I can remember. I'm actually quite shocked that you didn't figure it out when you got bitten by the snake at your ankle Jace."

He looked at his ankle still blistering with pain. He was right, he didn't think about it then but now it makes more and more sense. He dropped the ball on that one.

"Anyway, from my hand I summon 'Venom Serpent' in attack mode." A twin headed light green with a white underbelly snake appeared from the swamp, poking one of its head up and then raised its other one past the water line as it reared up and sat itself on the lower portion of its body.

Venom Serpent Attribute: Dark

Level 4

1000 ATK 800 DEF

"I then activate the effect of 'Venom Serpent' once per turn, I can place a Venom Counter on a monster my opponent controls, and since your Masked Knight has the most attack, I think I will change that." The right head of the snake began moving its mouth as if forming something within, and within seconds reared back and spat venom towards the knight's face, causing the monster to stumble losing its balance before standing back up now with a slight purple glow emanating from him.

"What did you do to him?!" Sam cried out watching his monster stand back up.

"It's the effect of Venom Swamp, whenever a Venom counter gets placed on a monster, Venom Swamp lowers that monster's attack points by 500 and if it reaches 0 by this effect it gets destroyed. Not only that but every End Phase a Venom Counter gets placed on all monsters on the field automatically except for one's with 'Venom' in its name." Jace said not moving his attention from the Professor, still thinking about the whole situation about him talking about his emotions.

"How right you are, young Jace, you have done your homework well." The Professor hissed "I end my turn with 4 cards facedown. And since it's my end phase just as you said Venom Swamp activates putting a venom counter on all monsters on the field except "Venom" monsters." Masked Knight's purple glow from the previous counter grew larger as it caused the monster to start hunching over as if he's becoming sick with his arms dangling off in front of him. Jewel Flare had the same effect causing a purple glow to emanate from the dragon. But Quillbolt Hedgehog, only being at 800 attack meant for him to crash to one side and pant as if he was struggling for breath.

Jace: LP- 14000 Sam: LP- 16000 Professor: LP- 2100

"My turn, Draw!" he glanced at his hand and grimaced. "_Damn, I don't have anything that can make a comeback and end this quickly, Sam's effect can keep him down at life points but how long is that going to last_?" "I set one card facedown and then attack your Venom Serpent with my Jewel Flare.!" For a moment Jewel Flare regained his composure shaking off the illness of the venom counter as he gathered up energy in his mouth for an attack, and with a roar, he released the ball of energy onto Venom Serpent.

"Trap Card, open, 'Magic Cylinder'. When an opposing monster attacks me I can target that monster negate and inflict damage equal to that monster's attack to my opponent's life points. But since this is a Battle Royale, I can choose and I think I will you choose you Sam. Now taste what real damage feels like!" The Professor yelled laughing maniacally afterword's. Right before Jewel Flare's attack was about to land, 2 cylinders appeared from the hidden card. The attack went into the one on the right and the second cylinder lit up and released the energy back straight towards Sam. Not having much time to react, he could only shield himself as the ball of energy entrapped him not allowing even an inch of movement. The pain was excruciating, evidently the ball of energy was actually a loose ball of electricity packed into a beam of energy harnessed by the dragon. It caused all of Sam's hairs to stand up as it hit him directly along with leaving several burn marks from the attack all ending with it forcing him to his knees. It was as if someone knocked the wind out of him as he tried desperately to catch his breath. "_So this is the power of a psychic duelist…. Bringing the power of cards into reality. Damn that hurt so much."_ He thought to himself

"Sam… Sam… are you alright? I'm sorry about that, I should have known something like that would have happened." Jace cried out trying to get to his friend but was still restrained by the snake at his heel.

"You're pretty tough, usually a blow like that will knock a person right out, or worse." Professor finished hanging and chuckling on the last word implying heavily about his past duels with the results being fatal.

"You son of a…" Jace started only being interrupted by Sam.

"Enough Jace. I'm fine." Sam started as he was getting back up to his feet. "Besides, who's going to take care of your ass if I pass out?" Now finish your turn, we have to end this as soon as possible." He said turning his attention from Jace back to the duel.

Jewel Flare slightly turned his head enough for Jace to hear him "He's right Jace, these duels won't be just a struggle for you in body and mind, but also a struggle for us. When we enter a psychic duel we aren't just holograms or visions through a gazer, we become real, we feel pain. Look at everyone on the field. But especially look at Quillbolt beside me." Jace complied and saw that the monsters, or rather comrades, are weakening, slumping over due to the venom counters causing them to become sick and lose their life force. Then Jace turned his attention towards the tiny ball of bolts and orange fur in front of him, and caused so much apathy and compassion at what he saw. Instead of being vibrant for such a tiny creature the hedgehog was all balled up breathing heavily and rapidly, not moving a muscle except to breathe. Jewel Flare continued "When we go to the graveyard it's not like before in a regular duel where we go back to the duel monster spirit world scot-free. In a psychic duel we, in essence, truly die. It pains me to think of what's going to happen to poor Quillbolt here when your turns up, I know you have a lot on your mind now, but I speak for all the cards in your deck and believe me when I say that we believe in you both. We know you can lead us to victory and beyond."

Jace nodded his head as Jewel Flare resumed his attention toward the serpent in front of him, but grimaced at what he had to do "_I'm sorry, Quillbolt I don't have anything that can save you._" He thought inwardly. "I… I set one more card facedown and I end my turn with that." Venom Swamp activated again as all monster except for Venom monster were given a Venom counter. Masked Knight was brought to his knees due to the poison, while Jewel Flare lowered his head while his wings dropped to either side of him. Quillbolt on the other hand suddenly stopped breathing entirely and sank into the murky water below. Jace couldn't bear to see it as he turned his head away.

"My turn, Draw!" Sam suddenly said breaking Jace's trance.

Jace: LP- 14000 Sam: LP- 14000 Professor: LP- 2100

"Sam, be careful it's not only damage to us that becomes real but whenever our monsters are destroyed, they feel it. They aren't just visions brought to reality by a gazer they are now real. So just please be careful for all your monster's sake."

Jace doesn't joke around with dueling that often, and most of the time when he tells you something he means it. Since that first day he met Jace, he knew he had a special connection with his cards. He wasn't just saying that he could talk to them, he actually could. It took some getting used to but Sam finally came to accept who his friend was, it just showed how often he put others before himself. "Alright, I will be on my guard. Thanks, I had no idea."

"Are you going to go, or what." The Professor said becoming more and more impatient by the minute at the lack of duel action.

"Fine." Sam continued "First off I activate Masked Knight LV7's effect causing 1500 points of damage to the opposing player, meaning you." The knight got to his feet slowly, stumbling at first but then regaining his composure as he started running towards the Professor drawing his sword this time and with a swing a razor-like wind was heading towards his target.

"Not so fast, I activate my facedown card, 'Damage Eraser', you see I can activate this card when I will receive effect damage, instead this card increases my life points by the same amount of damage I would have taken." The Professor yelled out hitting his touch screen and activating the trap card. When the card activated, a futuristic looking tank with a metallic portal on top appeared from the artwork. The portal turned purple as it intercepted the razor wind from LV7's effect, from behind green electric sparks appeared as it converted the damage into life points as it released the sparks onto the Professor, causing a certain power up feeling as he basked in the sparks. "Thank you sir, you are too kind."

"Tch, I now enter my battle phase and attack your Venom Serpent with my Masked Knight!" The knight even though it was at half its original power was still tough enough to take on the Serpent in front of him. Once again having to regain his composure, he drew his sword and ran at the Serpent with all his might and making contact slicing the serpent in between the two heads down the middle.

Much like Jace anticipated, the Professor didn't even bat an eye as his now real monster was disintegrated in front of him, in fact, upon closer inspection he was smiling. "What are you smiling at? Your monster and only line of defense is now gone."

"Fool, it takes the weak to sacrifice themselves to make way for the strong. I activate my facedown card 'Damage = Reptile'. When I take battle damage from a battle involving a reptile monster on my field I can special summon a Reptile- type monster from my deck that has the attack less than or equal to the battle damage I received. And I choose this card, Vennominian the King of Poisonous Snakes!" As Venom Serpent disappeared from his field the trap card activated and emerging from the murky water was a monster with a snake as his body, with a golden headdress of two snakes on either side of his snake head. Sporting a maroon cape with a black under robe along with a dark green fixture of a snake with glowing red eyes made him look terrifying.

Vennominian the King of Poisonous Snakes Attribute: Dark

Type: Reptile Level 8

0 ATK 0 DEF

"Sure his attack maybe only 0, but it's at this point that his effect activates, he gains 500 attack for every reptile in my grave, so far I only have 1 but right now that is more than enough. But I'm not done yet, I activate my facedown card the quick play spell card '**Reptilanne Obligatory Summon**.' When I special summon a reptile-type monster I can special summon another monster with the same attribute and type from my deck ignoring any and all summoning conditions but with that monster's effect negated. So I summon 'Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes' in attack Mode." Another monster arising from the murky water except this one was a woman with multiple snakes as her hair, a woman half on top and a snake half on the bottom, with two long snakes for arms snapping away at Sam's and Jace's monsters drooling as they did.

Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes Attribute: Dark

Type: Reptile Level 10

0 ATK 0 DEF

"He's got something planned with those monsters especially since he negated Vennominaga's effect, she's a duel winner card. Sam watch out." Jace said cautiously.

Sam sighed at his own lack of anticipation for this. "I end my turn with 2 facedowns." Once again Venom Swamp activated putting another counter on Jewel Flare and Maksed Knight LV7. Causing both monster to start breathing heavy as the sickness was tearing through their bodies.

Jace: LP- 14000 Sam: LP- 14000 Professor: LP- 3200

"My turn, Draw!" Professor hissed as he looked at the card he just drew. "Oh, I will show you the might of my poison soul now! I activate '**A Price to Pay'** from my hand, by giving up all but 100 of my life points I can draw cards from my deck until I have 4 cards in my hand, but the price is if I don't summon a monster from my Extra Deck by the end of my turn, I lose." As his life points went down to only 100, he drew the cards from his deck and laughed manically as he did.

"A fool's gamble. If he doesn't get the cards he needs, he loses now."

As if reading Jace's mind the Professor answered him by saying "I won't lose this turn because I activate the spell card 'Star Light, Star Bright' from my hand. This card allows me to target a monster on my field, then all monsters with the same attack or defense equal to that card becomes the level of that monster. Normally Vennominaga cannot be targeted and is unaffected by card effects but since her effect is negated she can. So I target the level 10 Vennominaga on my field and have Vennominion have the same level as her." The indicator for levels that appeared right next to the monster went up by 2 for Vennominion. Furthermore, I activate the continuous spell, 'XYZ plant' from my hand. This card allows me to target 1 monster I control, then I special summon this card as an effect monster with 0 attack and defense, but in return this card is the same level as the monster targeted. So I target Vennominion and special summon XYZ Plant." A green plant with a bright orange bulb at the top with 2 circling orange balls of light appeared in a flash of light.

"He's got 3 level 10 monsters. It's coming." Sam said with eyes wide open.

The Professor continued "Now my level 10 Vennominion, Vennominaga, and Xyz Plant overlay! With these three monsters I create the overlay network! XYZ Summon! Devour the word with your mighty fangs, appear now! **Vennomintrusion the Creator of Poisonous Snakes!**" As he was saying his summoning chant, the three monster turned into balls of light while simultaneously, a black and red colored portal appeared in the middle of the field as the balls of light went into it. Suddenly, an explosion of light engulfed the field so harsh that it caused Jace and Sam to shield their eyes. But as quickly as the light came it disappeared leaving only Jewel Flare, and Masked Knight visible.

**Vennomintrusion the Master of all Reptiles** Attribute: Dark

Rank 10

1000 ATK 1000 DEF

"Where is it?"

"I don't see him either, what gives? Did the summon fail?" Jace questioned.

"Fools, the end has just arrived for you both, say goodbye to any hope of winning now!" Professor ended yet again laughing maniacally as he faced the worried faces of Jace and Sam. 

Chapter 9- "Swamp Battle (2)" preview

With the summon of his ace monster, the Professor easily gains the advantage with its powerful effect.


	10. Chapter 10- Swamp Battle part 2

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because they are custom made cards I created.**

Jace and Sam looked all around the swamp covered field, the fumes of the gas still looming in the air and filling their nostrils with its putrid smell. The Professor just summoned a Rank 10 monster, normally it should be massive and easy to see, but instead it is hidden nowhere to be found by regular eyes.

"Where is it?" Jace yelled towards the Professor.

"I can show you, arise from the swamp my mighty serpent!" With a rumbling that shook the earth and the water surrounding the boys, a humongous snake poked its head out with its massive body following. It was a green scaly snake with flashing red eyes. Its right eye was bigger than the other as it looked on its prey poking its forked tongue out. As it did with 3 glowing purple lights dancing around the great beast in an orbit-like pattern, the attack indicator beside the monster read 1000. Too low for a high rank XYZ.

"_An attack boost monster perhaps? It must have one hell of an effect_." Jace thought to himself only to be interrupted by the Professor.

"**Vennomintrusion's** effect activates! When it is successively XYZ summoned I can place up to 5 Venom counters anywhere on the field. Sam your Masked Knight LV7 is only at 900 attack and your Jewel Flare Jace is at 1000, so I place 2 Venom Counters on both of your monsters decreasing their attack power to 0, then Venom Swamp will activate destroying them." The mammoth snake hunched down all ready to pounce on its prey in front of it and like a flash of lightning it lunged forward towards Masked Knight biting him in the abdomen. The snake was so big that it got its entire mouth around the girth of the knight as it sunk its teeth into him. All the while the knight himself only gasped out unable to comprehend what just happened. The snake let go of the knight letting his body slide out of the snakes mouth as he got to his knees, his life force all drained as he sunk beneath the murky water.

"LV7!" Sam cried out seeing his ace monster fall beneath the ripples of the water. He dropped to his knees, it felt like he could feel his monster's pain as his life force was being drained from him. It was agony that he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the Professor spoke again.

"And now for Jewel Flare, feel the pain the pain **Vennomintrusion's** fangs will bring!" The giant snake turned its attention toward the aquamarine dragon now beside it and lunged for him snatching him in a similar manner as Masked Knight. Lifting him in the air the dragon could feel the venom enter his body and drain everything out of him. He concentrated putting all of his remaining energy that he could muster in contacting Jace who could only watch as his friend was practically being killed in front of him unable to do anything.

"Jace…" he began. He looked at his dragon knowing the sound of his voice. "You must win… for both of us. Remember what I said before… you can end this on your next turn…. I have faith in you." He concluded as he was dropped from the snake's mouth and sunk in the water below.

Jace saw his monster fall beneath the waves and like Sam felt the pain Jewel Flare felt, the pain of dying. He looked down at the water, trying to see the snake at his ankle that still held him in place, "I'm sorry, Jewel Flare. I'm sorry LV7 I couldn't save you." Now clenching his fists getting more serious "but I will end this duel and get rid of the infernal swamp here and now. I swear it." A fierce look appeared in Jace's eyes as he felt the fire of his soul light with a burning intensity. "I activate my facedown card the quick play spell 'Shooting Mirage' when Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust is destroyed while it's on the field I can target one card my opponent controls and destroy it, so I will target your wretched Venom Swamp!" the giant card flipped up and flashed with a powerful white light enough for both the Professor and Sam to shield their eyes. When they uncovered them they found a ghostly image of Jewel Flare hovering in front of Jace. He then roared as cracks started appearing in his body, the cracks got bigger and bigger until with another flash of glorious colored light he exploded engulfing the field with increasing amounts of stardust. The Professor looked on as his eyes adjusted back to the dimly lit walls of the factory and as remnants of the swamp disappeared from view. Jace himself sighed as he looked towards his duel disk and thanked Jewel Flare for his help promising him a rest.

The Professor interrupted his thought process once again "Well played young Jace but now an even bigger threat appears before you now. Since his initial summon his over, **Vennomintrusion's** other effect activates he gains 1000 attack for every reptile in my grave so far I only have 1 but that's about to change because I activate the spell card 'Snake Rain' from my hand, by discarding 'Venom Boa' I can send 4 reptile monsters from my deck to the grave."

"No way! That will give **Vennomintrusion** a total of 5000 extra attack!" Sam cried out eyes wide open at this effect.

"Exactly, so I choose 'Venom Cobra, another Venom Boa, Venom Serpent, and **That Pesky Reptile' **from my deck to the grave boosting his attack power to a massive 7000!" As he did this the already humongous snake grew in size to match the height of the ceiling high above them as the attack power indicator went to 7000. Sam was shocked to see such a powerful monster as his mouth was wide open. Jace however wasn't thinking about the monster in front of him but the monsters that he put in the grave. "_**That pesky reptile?**__ He's pulling off a safety measure just in case we have something up our sleeves. That card can be banished in order to protect a Reptile-type monster on the field from being destroyed by card effects." He looked down at his hand "I have something to get around that card but not the massive attack power __**Vennomintrusion **__has. Damn, everything is going to come down to my final draw!"_

"I will have you boys know that **Vennomintrusion** has three effects that can only be activated once while this card is face up on the field. One is that by detaching an XYZ Material I can inflict 2000 damage to a player if this card failed to inflict battle damage. Two, is that when this card is attacked I can detach a material and negate that attack. Three, whenever my end phase rolls around I automatically detach a material." Professor stated in a cocky voice obviously boasting about his monster.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sam asked genuinely curious.

Professor only smiled "Because it's impolite to not know how you're going to die. So I'm telling you how with this monster!" laughing manically after. Suddenly stopping to say "Let's get this show on the road shall we? I attack you, Sam, directly with **Vennomintrusion**!" The snake lumbered its massive body towards Sam.

"Don't worry Sam I got…" Jace started only to be cut off by his friend.

Jace looked over noticing that Sam was looking at the ground "No you don't. I got myself." He then looked up smiling "I'm sorry dude, but I got this one. I activate my facedown trap, 'Left Arm Offering.' This card allows me to select a spell card from my deck and add it to my hand at the price of sending all other cards in my hand to the graveyard!" He discarded all of his cards in his hand and his deck spat out a spell card in which Sam took with a smile on his face. "I now activate the spell from my hand **'Stampeding Bull'** I can activate this card when my opponent declares a direct attack, by special summoning this card in defense position as a Level 4 effect monster with 2000 attack and 0 defense I can forcefully end the battle phase at the price of taking damage to this card's attack." A muscular black bull appeared on Sam's field with mad red eyes and was puffing out steam. It then turned around and charged Sam knocking him to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

"Forgot… in these duels damage is real." He said in between gasps of air that he tried getting into his lungs.

The snake backed off and retreated back in front of the Professor and coiled up waiting for further orders. The Professor had the look of satisfaction on his face even though his monster failed to attack. "I furthermore activate the effect of **Vennomintrusion**. Once per turn I can detach one XYZ material from this card and inflict 2000 points of damage if my monster failed to inflict battle damage this turn the material I detach is XYZ Plant. So I choose that person to be you Jace!"

One of the orbs of light that was orbiting the monster lifted itself up to the giant maws of the snake as it bit down on it and what looked to be like hawking up venom. Within a second the snake spit out that venom from its mouth towards the young duelist forcing him to shield himself as the venom covered his body as he felt himself get weaker as his life points went down to 12000.

"At least some damage was taken out of it. I end my turn with that, it is now that **Vennomintrusion's** effect activates once again at one and only one end phase on my turn **Vennnomintrusion **automatically detaches an overlay unit. I detach Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes. Since this card that card was a Reptile type monster **Vennomintrusion** gains 1000 attack." The indicator next to the monster went up and the monster's size grew once more. The Professor continued cockily smiling "I have 1 material left and when this card runs out of material the end phase of that turn I win the duel." He said snickering as he said the last phrase with another orb of light disappearing from the giant snake's orbit.

"Why are you taking satisfaction in pain and damage? What happened to you before all of this?" Jace said breaking him from his snickering. The Professor only stared at him for what seemed like an eternity and then chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I do. I've noticed all of the things that most people wouldn't, you take satisfaction in pain and suffering, so all I want to know is why."

"Then let me answer your question with another question. Have you parents ever told that you were going on a trip for the summer, and got dropped off at a place you never knew existed? A supposed boarding school of sorts for "gifted" children? Or how about never seeing them again after that? Cutting all communications from you and your left with a single question in your mind. Why?" he said speaking from his heart obviously traumatized by his past getting louder and louder with every question.

"Because my parents did that to me. They couldn't stand having a walking "time bomb" as their son just waiting to go off. So they sent me away to the Arcadia Movement when I was only 8 years old. 8 YEARS OLD!" he screamed forcing the last three words into Jace and Sam's mind. "That supposed "summer" trip became the rest of the year, then the year after that, and then the rest of the decade. I never saw them again nor did Sayer ever give a reason for why. I hated them for it, I still do. But it doesn't end there, oh no not by a long shot. A few years passed by and my hatred grew and grew for my parents, and thus so did my power as a result. Sayer noticed this and brought me in for "special testing" saying that I was to lead a new generation in the fight against others who were down trodden, abandoned, and otherwise alone. Of course I submitted myself, who wouldn't for a cause that righteous. To stop others from having to go through what I did was all too enticing." He stopped only to look up at the boys in front of him. "Do you think I was born this way? Do you think it is biologically possible to be born with slits for eyes and an ingrown nose?"

The boys didn't know what to say and all they found themselves doing was stand there and listen not being able to move. "The answer is no. The "special testing" was me being drugged on a regular basis and experimented on with animal DNA, mainly snakes. I couldn't back out of it after I already said yes or I would have been dueled into submission by his newest star duelist, a young woman with dark burgundy hair whose name escapes me. All of that made me into this…. This "thing" a monster of my former self unable to show my face even at Arcadia without getting glares and looks of fright."

"I know your pain, really I do. But that doesn't give you the right to punish people all because of your parents." Jace interjected.

"What? You think that my parents caused this? That is where you're mistaken. A couple more years done the line Sayer died when the Earthbound Immortals rampaged this city and the movement was abolished leaving many people that lived there without homes, myself included. Trying to make a new life for myself I gave school a try, being only 17 I got into high school and tried to be the best student I could be, not knowing what else to do with myself. But everyone there shunned me for my face and so I resorted to always wearing a hoodie to hide it. That didn't stop the other students though always bullying me for being different than them. Hatred always leads to violence as was their case when they would beat me up on regular accounts. Then one day while I was just walking trying to mind my own business, they came after me and started beating me, trying so hard to beat me out of existence. It was then I found my true calling, ridding the world of all of its evil. I found new found strength and with my powers I summoned Vennominaga who easily dealt with that trash. I looked down at their motionless bodies and smiled at justice being served. It was then I donned the name Professor and studied snakes, my second nature, I harnessed their power and the power within me from that DNA and rose to a new existence. Whenever I dueled the criminals in the back alley they wet themselves when they heard the name "Professor", it would be the last thing they would hear before their evil was erased. Soon after that I found the other remnants of Arcadia mainly Lector and Spinovich, who share the same goals as I do. Can't you see? We are only trying to build a better world but you two stand in our way."

"We stand in your way because you are hurting innocent people by taking cards and using your powers to hospitalize people or worse. I can understand the pain you feel but this isn't the way to go about it. A cause is never right when it calls to kill or hurt others." Jace retorted to his claim.

"You're wrong, the people we target have committed crimes against humanity. Just look at all the crap that goes on everyday; rape, muggings, murder. All the people we target are criminals, we are the heroes that this city and the world needs. The police don't do anything about it. They bring them in and they do time, but then they go right out and do it again. This is the cycle of the world. Pain only leads to more pain."

"Where are you getting your information from? The people you face off with are innocent people. They have families, husbands, wives, sons, daughters, nieces, nephews, all of them who haven't committed a single crime in their lives."

The Professor became angry at hearing this "Your wrong Lector knows all of the rotten people of this city, and they must be punished."

"Lector told you all of this? He's lying to you. Probably for his own gain." Jace said trying to get some sense into the man in front of him.

"Enough talk, when I defeat you I will only erase more walls from humanities rotten core."

Jace: LP- 12000 Sam: LP- 12000 Professor: LP- 100

"So be it. I'll knock some sense into you if it's the last thing I do. My turn, Draw!" Jace yelled out looking at his card. "I activate the spell card, 'Card of Adversity', this card allows me to draw 2 cards when I control no monsters and my opponent has a special summoned monster." As the spell card materialized on the field and flashed Jace drew 2 cards and grinned. "I now activate the spell card 'Stardust Shimmer." You see by selecting a Dragon-type Synchro monster in my grave and by banishing monsters that equal the selected monster's level I can special summon it. I have Jewel Flare in my grave who is level 8 and so I banish level 3 Junk Synchron and level 5 Tricky to special summon him back. Come back to me one more time Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust!" as he was saying this the spell card erupted with shimmering dust and with a slight breeze the dust manifested itself into the form of Jewel Flare, and then took form as the dragon roared as it returned to the field.

Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust Attribute: Light

Level 8

2500 ATK 2000 DEF

"Jewel Flare attack** Vennomintrusion** now!" the dragon complied gathering energy in into his mouth.

"Fool, I know you have 'Honest' in your deck so I will not fall for that trick. I activate the effect of **Vennomintrusion**. I can negate your attack by detaching the last overlay unit and then further increasing his attack because it was Vennominaga." The final unit hovered in front of the snake's mouth as it was demolished not leaving a trace of it left as the Snake lifted its tail to shield the assault.

Sam opened his mouth wide at his friend's "mistake." "What are you doing Jace he has all three materials gone and your monster's weaker. He won the duel!"

Jace smirked "That's exactly what I was waiting for."

"What?" Professor and Sam both exclaimed

"I now activate the quick-play spell 'Flash Effect' from my hand. During the battle phase when a monster effect is activated on the field I can target that monster and it gains 800 attack. But the effects of all effect monsters on the field are negated. I think you know what that means."

"**Vennomintrusion's** attack boost becomes negated! Impossible!" As the giant snake turned back into its original size with the attack indicator going down to 1800 as it tried running for cover.

"Jewel Flare end this duel now!" the dragon released the energy it was storing up towards the tiny snake as it hit with extreme precision blasting the snake away, and knocking the duelist down hitting his head on the edge of the pit. A buzzer went off and pictures of Jace and Sam appeared overhead with winner above them as augmented reality disengaged and the snakes holding them in place disintegrated to ashes.

Battered and bruised they looked at each other and then at the Professor not moving from his spot. "Why isn't he getting up?" Jace asked bringing the obvious question to light.

"He hit his head and is now unconscious, that's all." Sam said bringing his medical knowledge up to the fray. "Come on, we have more work to do."

"Not yet, Sam can you do anything about treating him before we leave?" Jace asked making Sam stop walking and look back at him.

"Are you crazy? Why would I help out a madman who has killed people and hurt others for their own twisted messed up reasons?"

"Listen I know it sounds insane but something just won't sit right with me if we just leave him here. Plus maybe he can be changed by showing him a little kindness instead of abandonment and pain that he has experienced his entire life. You heard his story and in his tone of voice you knew it to be true that he is only truly looking for acceptance that's what forced him to be like this."

Sam looked at Jace and then up in the air as if thinking it over, trying to come up with the best course of action.

"If you don't want to you can wait over there, it won't be long." Jace replied slightly limping over to the Professor on the ground and tried to pick him up by himself but failing due to the damage he sustained to his ankle thanks to that snake bite. Sam sighed and walking over and helped Jace out lifting the Professor up and walking him over to the side of the wall and setting him down with his head up.

"There at least with that the blood won't rush to his head while he's unconscious." Sam said wiping his hands together. "Jace."

His friend perked up and looked at him. "What's up?"

"Why are you so caring even to people that hurt you like Professor did?"

"Someone has too. Plus I feel like we are the same in a way, coming from pain and all but he never got out of it like I did, and so he just walked further down the path of darkness. I'm only trying to show him the light."

"Noble as ever, I see" Sam said with a smile.

"You know it." Jace replied

A clicking of a door being unlocked was heard across the room, indicating their access for the next challenge. "Are you going to be alright Jace? We both took some damage back there, I don't know how long we can last especially if the damage gets even more intense."

"I'll be fine don't worry. I'm beginning to see why we started with 16000 life points. It's so we would be bogged down with real damage for us to be a real threat later on. You ready to show them not to underestimate us?" Jace said holding out his hand in a fist

Sam smirked ready for the challenge "You know it." As he reciprocated the gesture and bumped fists. As they walked towards the end of the room and pushing the door open ready for the next battle.

Chapter 11 "Game 2- Spinovich" Preview

With the Professor defeated Jace and Sam move onto the next room determined to make this duel quick in order to take as little damage as possible. But when Spinovich dishes out a ton of real effect damage it becomes apparent that their bodies may not be able to handle the damage sustained when they both collapse onto the ground.


	11. Chapter 11- Game 2 Spinovich

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because they are custom made cards I created.**

The door opened with a squeak as the rusty metal hinges turned along the door frame. Leaving the first room and going into the next was like night and day, literally. There weren't any windows in this room at all leaving the room pitch black with no source of light. Jace pulled his phone out and used it as a flashlight for the two of them in order to navigate the industrial mess that was once a glass factory. Frequently bumping into conveyor belts as well as other fallen equipment was all the boys were met with until finally as they reached the center of the room then a single spotlight appeared at the far end casting a silhouette of their opponent on the far wall. While walking up to their challenger, all of the remaining artificial lights that were high above them flickered on basking the room in a soft white light. Starting from the back where they walked in from moving forward they saw that this room was lined with conveyor belts from wall to wall along with a supervisor's stand a level above them that was encased with dark glass so no one can see in but they can see out. Jace had the feeling that he was being watched from someone up there but he passed the thought off as just nerves. Still beaten and battered with injuries in the last duel they finally arrived to where the silhouette ended where a robed man was sitting Indian style on top of the head of a conveyor belt.

"You must be the villains I heard so much about" the robed man said with his thick Russian accent looking down at the ground so they couldn't see his face.

"Villains? How in God's name are we the villains here? Its you guys that have taken hostages, your boss even said so himself." Sam retorted back.

"I only used that word for the sole purpose of a lack for a better one to describe the likes of you two." The boys grimaced over the impromptu insult.

"Lector has told me all about you two, especially you Jace Yuta." He said looking up as he said his name, revealing his thick mustache that were curled at each end along with locks of his black hair covering his black eyes.

"Gee, I don't know if I should feel flattered or disgusted, either way you're in our way of us taking down a madman so if you get just let us by that would be nice." Jace said sarcastically.

The man was unamused. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of humor. Stick to your day job kid. Now listen up I'm only going to say this once, give up now or I will be forced to use my powers and make you give up. This world doesn't need people like you running around." He said in a solemn and commanding voice taking his robe off showing off his somewhat toned arms with a gray long sleeve shirt on with black pants that also revealed he had his duel disk already on. It was the most basic form of the duel disk much like Jace's and Sam's but in the default gray.

"Is that a threat?" Jace said angling his head towards the man in front of him with his voice going lower to show his seriousness.

"It is if you look at it like that. All I'm saying is that with all of the crimes you two have committed it would be my honor to take you two out." He said putting his also default gray gazer on.

"It can't be helped Jace, we have to duel our way through." Sam said to his friend putting back on his disk and gazer.

"I must warn you. Ever since I came to this city from the motherland, I have been fighting to protect it from the scum that lurks beneath the glowing neon lights and holographic screens. I fight for the righteousness of the human condition, for far too long there have been people that have used their cards to hurt innocent people. Since then I, Spinovich, have been in countless battles and won them all taking their cards away in order to prevent them from harming any others, you two will be no exception. Prepare, I will give you 1 minute to converse with another on strategy or whatnot." Spinovich said before sitting back down Indian style with his arms folded in front of him as if in a meditation position.

The whole situation seemed fishy. Why was someone calling THEM the antagonists here? Just in the last room they figured out that with the Professor, he has allowed evil things to be done to innocent people and the Professor knew full well about it, but Spinovich is claiming everyone he faced were the guilty ones. How is this possible? These thoughts coursed through Jace's brain as he was trying to look for the answer.

Before he could think anymore Spinovich interrupted his train of thought. "One more thing, out of curiosity. Did Stanley summon Vennomintrusion and if so, how did you two beat him?"

Sam and Jace looked at each other not knowing if this was a mind trick or honest curiosity, but neither saw the harm in telling him. "Yes he did, and got all three materials off before he could have won. It was my 'Flash Effect' card that won it with it negating his effect." Jace replied keeping his head low to the ground still not knowing if this was a trick or not.

"I see, it was always like him to end things as quickly as he could. But unlike him the remaining people you will face, myself included, slow things down and do not rush duels… Thirty seconds remaining." He said closing his eyes, meditating more.

The two boys looked at each other again even more confused than ever. "What was that?" Sam whispered to his friend right next to him.

"I don't know, it almost seemed like a clue as to what he and everyone else runs." Jace said honestly reciprocating Sam's hushed voice.

"If that's true then by "slowing things down" means that he probably runs a stall or something like that" Sam said racking his brain as to the possibilities of what the statement could mean.

"I think your right, most of the time when that happens they run a burn as well, but of course that's always preference so it may or may not be viable in this case." Jace replied

"Time's up let's duel and meet your fate" Spinovich said getting up from the ground dusting himself off from the dirt that has accumulated on the concrete floor.

"I have a plan if that's the case, Jace." Sam said looking at his side deck, choosing a couple and replacing them with a chosen few in his original, shuffling it and then inserting his deck back into the slot on his disk.

"Gotcha. Remember, damage in this duel becomes real damage to us. And if we think what he runs is true that could be a problem." These were the only words that escaped Jace's mouth as he put his yellow gazer back on staring at the ground as he exhaled ready for his second challenge still feeling the stinging pain from his ankle where the snake bit him before. He looked up towards Spinovich and activated his duel disk with Sam and Spinovich following suit. All three of the players had their life points light up with Jace and Sam at 12000 life points while only Spinovich lit up to be 4000. The automated voice came over everyone's devices "Augmented Reality link established." "Duel" the three yelled.

"I'll start." Sam yelled out. "My turn, Draw! I think I will only set 2 cards facedown and call it a turn." He said slapping the cards on his touchscreen causing them to materialize on the field in front of him.

Sam: LP- 12000 Jace: LP- 12000 Spinovich: LP- 4000

"My turn then, Draw!" Jace yelled out following his friend's example. "I set 1 monster facedown along with 3 cards for my back row. That's it for me." He said concluding his turn with 4 cards materializing with all of their backings face up.

Sam: LP- 12000 Jace: LP- 12000 Spinovich: LP- 4000

"I'm next." Spinovich stated unaffected by the amount of back row support each player had "My turn, Draw!" he glanced at the card he just picked up as well as his hand and appeared to be lost in thought. Jace noticed this and thought to himself "_he's a calculated man. It won't appear he will make any rookie mistakes especially if he's taking the time to study his hand on the first turn."_

"Following with the flow so far. I will also set 1 monster facedown as well as 3 other cards facedown." All of the cards appeared cluttering the field without any face up cards. "I end my turn with that."

Sam: LP- 12000 Jace: LP- 12000 Spinovich: LP- 4000

Strangely there was a feeling of tension in the air. With all three of the players having nothing but facedowns, thoughts began rushing through Jace and Sam's heads as to what they could be as well as fear of what Spinovich had in store for them. "I guess it's back to me. My turn, Draw!" Sam said drawing the top card from his deck. "Ok let's get this party started, I summon this guy from my hand the monster card "Silent Swordsman LV3'". A short swordsman wielding a sword that was almost as big as him over his shoulder appeared sporting a long blue robe with silver trimmings down to his blue and silver pointed shoes. He was also showing off his silver helmet that jutted pointed edges out to his right side as well as the front. As he took his position in front of Sam his visible red eye glowed and his blonde hair rested in front of his face obscuring his right eye.

Silent Swordsman LV3 Attribute: Light

Level 3

1000 ATK 1000 DEF

"I now enter my battle face and attack your facedown Spinovich with my swordsman." The swordsman obeyed and lowered his sword running towards the card and upon reaching brought his weapon down on it causing it to flip face up revealing a matryoshka with a young girl's doll imprinted on it ending only with his sword bouncing right off the doll causing it to reverberate.

**Matryoshka Doll **Attribute: Fire

Level 4

500 ATK 500 DEF

"You just attacked my **Matryoshka Doll**. It cannot be destroyed by battle and when it's attacked facedown it inflicts 500 damage to you. But I'm not done there because I chain my 2 facedowns along with it. First is the continuous trap **'Damage Equalizer' **this card activates whenever my opponent's life points are decreased by a card effect and so all players take that damage as well, but that won't apply to me because of my other card another continuous trap '**Matryoshka Room'** with this card in play I don't take damage from my own card effects."

Both Jace and Sam yelled out "What!" at the same time with this combo. The doll that LV3 attacked opened itself up and from the inner layer was the smallest matryoshka appearing and floating over in between the two players exploding causing tiny pieces of shrapnel to shower the field hitting Jace as well as Sam leaving them with small cuts. All the while leaving Spinovich unharmed. With each life point lost the two boys could feel themselves get weaker and weaker nearly causing them to collapse on the ground because of the rush of life escaping their bodies. Sam was trying to catch his breath "I end my turn with that" he said now putting his weight on his knees bending over so the top of his head was pointed towards his opponent.

Sam: LP- 11500 Jace: LP- 11500 Spinovich: LP- 4000

"My turn, Draw" Jace said weakly clenching his abdomen. "First I flip summon my facedown card, 'Morphing Jar' this card allows every player to discard all cards from their hands and then draw until they have 5 cards in their hand." The giant card flipped face up and revealed a dark jar with a huge white eye and huge green teeth wrapped in a smile from the artwork. All three players discarded all the cards from their hand and drew to 5.

"Thanks man, I had nothing with that hand." Sam stated proud of his partner's move.

"Anytime. I now summon, the tuner monster 'Mach Synchron' in attack mode." He said getting his composure back from his strength loss. In a flash of light from the now materialized card; a white bodied jet came from the artwork showing off his black colored arms and legs that came from the sides and bottom of the jet. In the nose section its red eyes flashed as the monster did a flip in the air and landed like a harrier aircraft onto its legs in front of Jace. "Furthermore, I activate the spell card 'Double Summon' from my hand allowing me to normal summon another monster this turn so I think I will summon 'Tuningware' to the field." He continued slapping the card on his disk with a small machine with skimpy metallic arms and legs appearing from it along with its yellow scarf drifting behind him. As he landed he adjusted what looked like a frying pan on its head ready for battle.

"I activate my facedown card a relative to the card 'Just Desserts' '**Cake and Eat it Too**.' This card inflicts 500 points of damage for every card on your field and I count 6 totaling 3000. But the effect of '**Damage Equalizer' **and** 'Matryoshka Room' **activate as well allowing damage to be given to all players except me." Spinovich interrupted before Jace could finish.

The boys braced themselves as a gigantic monkey appeared from the artwork screaming and banging its arms on its chest causing all the monsters on the field to shudder in its wake. The monkey then began inhaling like it would with food but instead taking life force from the two players. Sam could feel the strength leave his body and soon he found himself falling to his knees unable to keep standing lest they just completely fail him and collapse on their own. For Jace it was a slightly different story, not only did he feel strength leave but also his life force as well. "_So this is truly what a psychic duelist can do with their powers."_ He thought as he took a glimpse of Spinovich being stone-faced throughout the entire duel. Standing became harder and harder for Jace but somehow he held on even though they were badly shaking to support him. Beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead as he struggled to muster as much strength as he could.

The monkey finished and with a loud gulp, licked its lips and disappeared from the field. Leaving an untouched man on one side and two struggling boys on the other. "You boys really don't know what's going on for you. Is that true?" Spinovich stated observing the boys.

Jace could only think of when the Chief and Cana were telling them about how dangerous these people are but not taking time to think about the consequences of just charging in an attempt to save his friend. "To be honest, I got the idea. All of you take satisfaction in seeing others in pain that's why you had us start with so many life points. Just to bring us on down and make us weak with real damage."

"How very keen of you to notice. However, there are some things wrong with your statement. I do not take satisfaction from seeing others in pain, I only duel to make sure the just don't get hurt anymore. But whenever I face an opponent I always give them one opportunity to back down and leave unscathed. So I pass that baton onto you. My childhood became the staple for that reason. So, because of that I offer you boys the one chance to leave before you go further in. And word of advice, the person in the next room is someone you don't want to face." Spinovich stated keeping a perfectly straight face making sure to not show emotion.

Jace and Sam, who now found enough strength to slightly stand up, looked at each other with Sam giving a signal to come over with Jace obliging and walking over to converse with his friend. "What are you thinking?" Jace started.

"To be honest, I feel like we should take it. This opportunity won't come again. Plus, with this damage becoming real, our bodies might not be able to take it." Sam replied

"I don't want to give you a history lesson but remember in school when we learned that when the Arcadia Movement was in full swing and one of the signers Akiza Izinski lost control because of her being abandoned by her parents as a child as well as other reasons?"

Sam only nodded yes. "Well, Flare is in that same position, she doesn't have anyone there for her. I don't care what the police say on this one, I have seen that she is a kind person only being manipulated by these people." He said pointing his indexing finger towards Spinovich who was only standing there studying his hand.

"Jace I know how you like to get all heroic sometimes but I honestly think that these people might be out of our league especially with our last duel like that. I'm not trying to be a little bitch about this I'm only speaking rationally."

"I know you are, but I cannot let someone just be cast off on the side of the road and be expected to be perfectly healthy. I don't mean to get dark on you, but if there isn't someone there for her she might do drastic stuff to end the pain. I think you know what I mean." Jace said matter-of-factly being as serious as he can.

Sam sighed thinking about what Jace was talking about when the sudden realization hit him like a rock. "Do you think she's that bad?"

Jace nodded yes. "She's really a kind person but was never given the chance to show it to anyone. I know you will like her but if we don't stop these people all of that would be for naught. There is only so much stress on the mind someone can take."

"I see." Sam stated with a smile emerging on his face "I guess there is no helping it we have to go save our friend."

Jace grinned back and then turned towards Spinovich. "I just have to tell you something Spinovich. We aren't going to back down just because "we can't handle it" I came here for the reason of finding Flare and getting her away from people like you, Lector, and the Professor who treat her like nothing. No one deserves that and I don't want that feeling to be passed onto even my worst enemy."

Spinovich closed his eyes whispering to himself "You don't know anything at all." He then opened his eyes and said out loud "Alright then that is enough talk, time to get back to the duel. There are more surprises in store for you." Spinovich said raising his duel disk arm back up awaiting Jace to finish his turn.

"Its still my turn. I now use the effect of Tuningware on my field to have it be treated as a level two monster for a Synchro summon." The level indicator next to the monster went from 1 to 2. "I now tune my level 2 Tuningware, and Morphing Jar with my level 1 Mach Synchron. Synchro Summon. Come forth, Mach Warrior." As he was saying this Tuningware and Morphing Jar turned into 4 balls of light while Mach turned into a single green ring. With a flash of light a warrior adorned with white armor with gold trimmings on his arms, legs, and shoulders along with gray spiked boots complimenting the cannon that replaced the warrior right arm. His green eyes flashed under a football like helmet and as he landed the aircraft turbine engine revved as it landed in front of Jace.

**Mach Warrior** Attribute: Wind

Level 5

2200 ATK 1600 DEF

"It's now the effects of both my 'Tuningware' and 'Mach Synchron' activate. When 'Tuningware' is used for a Synchro summon I can draw 1 card then 'Mach Synchron's' effect allows me to return another Synchro material monster to my hand when this card is sent to the grave for a Synchro summon. I think I will choose 'Morphing Jar'" Jace's deck lit up as he drew his card and out of his grave slot popped 'Moprhing Jar' as he added it to his hand. "Now I enter my battle phase and attack your Doll with my '**Mach Warrior'**. Jace proclaimed.

"Why? My monster can't be destroyed by battle." Spinovich stated

"Watch and see." As the armor clad warrior grabbed his right arm opened a compartment and started operating on it as if reloading a different type of ammo into it. As he closed it his arm began to glow at the barrel as it was pointed right towards the Doll gathering energy as it did. Giving a countdown from 3 to 1 the warrior released the energy as it hurled towards the doll consuming it and within seconds the doll disintegrated into nothing more than dust with Spinovich taking 500 points of damage

Spinovich actually showed emotion for once with his eyes wide open. "How did you do that?" he questioned

"Simple, my monster's effect. When it attacks a monster but doesn't destroy it I can target it and at the end of the battle phase it sends the targeted monster to the graveyard. But also I activated the continuous trap 'Synchro Blast' when a Synchro monster I control attacks, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you." Jace replied smirking.

"I see." Spinovich stated returning to being stone faced no longer interested in how he got around it.

Jace only sighed as his mood changed from one to another. "That's it for me."

Sam: LP- 8500 Jace: LP- 8500 Spinovich: LP- 3500

"My turn, Draw!" Spinovich yelled grabbing the top card. "I activate the spell card 'Card of Spell Containment" from my hand. This card allows me to draw 2 cards but in return I can't activate any other spells or set cards this turn." As the card materialized on his field with a shimmer Spinovich's deck began glowing as he drew his 2 cards and studied them carefully placing them in his hand. "I now summon 'Laplace, the Fiend Mathematician' in attack mode." A fiendish monster appeared from the card covered in red and light blue robes with 2 long bone arms with huge hands with his right holding an Atticus. His skull twisted from left to right as if cracking his neck finally rested it in place staring at his opponent's with his 2 long horns on either side.

Laplace, the Fiend Mathematician Attribute: Dark

Level 4

1000 ATK 1000 DEF

"I end my turn with that."

Sam: LP- 8500 Jace: LP- 8500 Spinovich: LP- 3500

"_Something's off, I remember that card from somewhere. Did I read about it once? All I know is that it has some kind of effect. But…. Crap… I don't remember what that is." _Jace thought to himself wrapping his brain about the new monster in front of him.

"Awesome, then it's my turn Draw!" Sam said now invigorated with duelist spirit from his "pep talk" with Jace, even though he could feel his body starting to give in with losing half of his starting life points. "I enter my standby phase and use 'Silent Swordsman's' effect. By sending this card to the graveyard I can special summon 'Silent Swordsman LV5' from my deck." A raging wind began to envelop the warrior causing only a silhouette to be seen and within it. The tiny shadow began to grow bigger and soon it grew at least about 2 foot before the wind stopped revealing a much taller knight with a bigger sword over his right shoulder wearing the same garb as before.

Silent Swordsman LV5 Attribute: Light

Level 5

2300 ATK 1000 DEF

"_Come on Jace think. I know it's important because I wouldn't be worrying about it otherwise." _Jace thought now growing more and more worried about what the effect of the monster opposite from him could do. He looked at it studying it and noticed that this entire time it has been adding and subtracting numbers in its Atticus. "THAT'S IT." Jace said aloud.

"I now attack your Fiend with my Silent Swordsman LV5." Sam stated smirking as it was an easy victory while the Swordsman lowered his swords and ran towards the monster.

"NO. Sam stop your attack now!" Jace yelled out to his friend causing him to look back in confusion.

"Too late for that." Spinovich replied as if finishing Jace's statement. The swordsman reached its target and with a leap came over the monster and slashed it in half on its way down. "Laplace's effect activates. When he is removed from the field this card inflicts 300 damage to you Sam for each card on the field and before he left the number was 9 equaling 2700 damage to you where you both will take thanks to my two traps."

"Oh Shi…" were the only words that escaped Sam's mouth as the now split in half monster turned into shadows and enveloped each card in the field with a dark aura. And one at a time each of those shadows came towards the boys passing right through them like ghosts inflicting 300 damage for each. Just Desserts was just child's play compared to the pain the both of them felt as each shadow passed through their chests. It felt like their chests were on fire causing them to go short of breath giving the mindset that they were suffocating. Sam thoughts raced towards what he did with his life thinking that he would actually die. He fell once again to his knees who were unable to support him any longer and then face first to the dusty conveyor belt struggling for breath. Jace meanwhile tried so hard to remain strong not giving his opponent the satisfaction of making him squirm, but much like his friend his legs gave out on him and he collapsed to his knees taking as many deep breaths as he could. Finally the last shadow passed through them and the fire in their chest began to give way back to normality. Still on his knees Jace gripped his chest and closed his eyes coughing struggling to get his breath back. Upon opening his eyes again he found that he was shaking all over. Hands, legs, arms, body. It's not that he was scared just that his body was in shock to all the internal damage he was taking. He looked to his right and saw Sam still facedown against the conveyor not moving at.

"Sam!" Jace tried yelling but came out as nothing more than a hoarse whisper. Still his friend remained unmoving.

"Come on Sam, this isn't funny. Get up."

No response.

"Sam?"

Chapter 12 "Blessing in Disguise" preview

In a matter of a couple turns Spinovich has managed to cut Jace and Sam's life points in half almost tying the duel. It's anyone's game as the duel is approaching its climax. But as Sam still lays on the ground not moving at all Jace fears the worst as he takes his rage out on Spinovich who in turn shows his true colors to the young duelist.


	12. Chapter 12- Blessing in Disguise

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because they are custom made cards I created.**

* * *

Jace got back to standing completely upright and faced his opponent with fire in his eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" He yelled out through clenched teeth writhing in anger over his friend still on the ground unmoving.

Spinovich still completely stone faced only looked at Jace then to Sam and then back to Jace almost not noticing the huge yell coming from him. He put his head down slightly so he could see Jace while looking at the top of his eyes. "Relax" was the only word that escaped his mouth.

This angered Jace even more for two reasons. One for the one word answer and then for the single word itself '_Relax'_. He found himself repeating that word over and over in his head each time putting more and more rage into it. "Relax... Ha-ha… You want me to relax?" stopping only to chuckle to himself as he found the sheer absurdity of the response hilarious. Suddenly stopping from his rage induced chuckle he continued on a rant. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEST FRIEND!" he yelled across the room.

"I see full well what I did, I see an unconscious 23 year old man, who could of died but didn't." Spinovich replied not even batting an eyelash at the noise.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" Jace continued

"It does when I myself toned down the intensity of the damage taken." He retorted back to the young duelist in a matter of fact tone yet in a relaxed voice.

This made Jace stop and think for a single second. Not only about the predicament he was in, with him losing more and more strength by each life point being lost but also about Spinovich himself. "What…. What do you mean by that?" he asked slightly calming down trying to grasp what his opponent was saying.

"I don't have much time. Now is the only time I can say anything. This duel is being monitored by Lector using his powers as you probably already know but when a player goes down there is a slight interference in his vision and hearing so I just want to say that I am sorry for everything we have put you through. I knew from the start that you have had done nothing wrong and so I just put on a façade in order to go along with what Lector did and to earn his trust lest I be killed on the spot. The same goes for young Flare. I am not entitled to say exactly what her past is but it is a long a dark road she has traveled and we haven't made it any better for her since she met us." He paused for once showing emotion on his face as if he was tearing up. "Since I came to this city I just wanted to help people in any way possible I could but when I was brainwashed by Sayer into thinking everyone I faced was against me and my family… I…I…" he looked down as a noticeable tear fell onto the ground. At that moment it was so quiet that Jace could hear the splatter as it hit the concrete floor.

Jace now fully calmed down had listened intently on what he was saying. After seeing him stone faced and not expressing anything to breaking down in an instant was a shock for him, he simply never expected it. "Its…" he began not knowing how to start "It's alright Spinovich, the past is the past. But that's life isn't it? Going into the future and looking back on the past, sure you can't do anything about the decisions made but you can learn from them to avoid the same problems."

With a sniffle the elder regained his composure knowing the time allotted was growing short. "Your right, Jace. But there are some things that I have done that can't be forgiven. And those are my burdens to bear. But another thing because time is becoming thin, when your friend wakes up don't tell him about this or to Flare for that matter. I want them to continue believing that I am the bad guy."

Now confused as ever Jace squinted his eyes trying to comprehend what he just heard 'Why? Wouldn't they like to know that there is actually an ally next to them instead of just another enemy?"

"The reason why is because I am too forgone, I am well aware of the crimes pressed against me and there is no way I can go out an openly admit that I was just going along with it to protect just one life as well as my own. For that reason I am a coward and nothing more, a complete waste of space for trying to save my own skin. But If they can continue believing that I am the enemy, they can surpass me and be free. Free to be whoever they want without the hassle of remembering me, it will only slow them down." He replied justly smirking at the end "That's the life I always wanted, to be free. But look at where I am."

"What are you talking about? A coward is someone who puts their own lives before others, you have done no such thing…. Have you ever seen 'The Wizard of Oz?'?" Jace asked seemingly going off on a tangent.

"No, the Movement didn't have many forms of entertainment. Why?"

"Despite being a very old movie, the characters are remarkable. There is one called the Cowardly Lion. He is just what his name suggests, being scared of his own shadow and anything that moves basically, but all the while puts on a strong face to make himself look tougher. His only goal in life to find courage. Well towards the end the main character Dorothy gets captured by the Wicked Witch of the West, and it's up to the Lion and his friends to save her. Long story short the lion goes and puts his life on the line without thinking twice about it all for his friend that was captured. At the end of the movie it was found out that the Lion had courage all along inside of him without him even knowing about it. Do you see what I'm trying to say? You are the Cowardly Lion who put his own life on the line for a girl you barely know just like in the movie. How can you call yourself a coward and a "waste of space" like that?"

Spinovich was still looking down at the ground but looked up when Jace was finished "You… you really think so? I never thought of it that way." He said cracking a smile for the first time Jace could think of. The smile soon went away however in an instant "Time's up, just act like nothing happened and continue on like you yourself just got up. Your friend will also wake up in 3…2…1…"

Jace nodded in agreement and turned to face Sam still laying on the ground. He took in a sudden intake of air and began coughing as a result. Slowly getting up it was obvious he was in pain from Laplace's effect as he gripped his chest and abdomen on the way up. It was Jace that broke the "silence" "Sam thank God, are you alright?"

His friend opened his mouth to say something but was unable to form the words needed to say "Yeah, tis but a flesh wound." But instead just settling for a thumb up. He began coughing more and soon his voice came back to him weakly. "Sorry about that, Jace. Didn't mean for that to happen." He said trying to grin but holding his abdomen obviously in excruciating pain.

"Don't worry about it." Jace replied. "Listen, just sit the rest of this out. No offense but you look like hammered shit."

"So do you." He replied slightly chuckling but resulting in him coughing again. "And what did I tell you before? I will stand beside you until I can't anymore. Got it?" he said in a serious tone.

His friend looked at him half with pity but the other half with pride for having someone to fight with in this "Hell Games." "_He won't make it past the round, he knows exactly what his limits are and he's already gone far beyond them. Any more damage might have unthought-of consequences. Come to think of it I'm already at my limit and if we can't defeat Spinovich we can forget about saving Flare. Damn it all!"_ Jace thought to himself assessing the situation.

"Enough talk back to the duel." Spinovich said having returned to his stone faced self like the conversation he had never happened, which for everyone's sake didn't.

"Right." Sam replied nodding his head. "It's still my turn and I will make sure you will pay for joining your little group. I end my turn with 2 facedowns." Sam spoke in a hushed tone, trying to yell but couldn't.

Sam: LP- 5800 Jace: LP- 5800 Spinovich: LP- 2200

"My turn, Draw!" Jace yelled out still having that ability as he glanced at his card. "_Nice_!" were the only words that could describe the glee he felt at seeing the card. "First I set one card facedown and then I go right into my battle phase and attack you directly with my Mach Warrior!" The armored warrior began loading an explosive round into his arm cannon and aimed for Spinovich and within a split second fired off a round towards him with amazing speed.

"Not so fast, I activate the effect of this guy from my hand **'Matryoshka Puppet**!' When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack I can special summon this guy in defense mode and end the battle phase." Another matryoshka appeared on the field except with the imprint of a multi-limbed puppet. The limbs then broke free from the imprint with a loud _Crack_ with each blocking itself and its master from the attack.

**Matryoshka Puppet **Attribute: Fire

Level 4

500 ATK 2000 DEF

"A minor setback, but I enter main phase 2 and activate the spell card '**Battle Row' **from my hand. This card allows me to use my main phase 2 as another battle phase on the turn that I didn't take battle or effect damage. The only catch though is that only one of my monsters can attack." Jace retorted confidently. "Now go Mach Warrior attack his Puppet now" The monster obeyed and loaded another round into the cannon and shot it off towards the monster smashing it to smithereens causing Spinovich to shield himself lest any shrapnel pierce him.

"I see, you were planning to attack twice this turn and finish me off. If I didn't have Puppet I would be done." Spinovich said taking his arms away from his face.

"Exactly. It's a nice turn of events. I end my turn with that"

Sam: LP- 5800 Jace: LP- 5800 Spinovich: LP- 2200

"My turn, Draw! First I activate the spell card **'Matryoshka Reborn**' from my hand allowing me to special summon a Matryoshka monster from my graveyard and I choose **Matryoshka Puppet**." The monster that was destroyed just a turn ago appeared from the ground with light enveloping it as it rose and sat itself in front of his master. "He won't stay around for long though because I tribute him to normal summon '**Matryoshka Maiden**' from my hand." Within a second the monster arouse from the ground with the imprint of a beautiful maiden with brown hair and a flowing white dress.

**Matryoshka Maiden** Attribute: Fire

Level 6

0 ATK 0 DEF

"Next, I activate her effect, when she is tribute summoned with a Matryoshka monster as the tribute I can special summon another copy of Matryoshka Maiden from my hand." Another identical copy of the doll arouse and sat right beside the other matching perfectly. "I now overlay both my level 6 Matryoshka Maiden's. With these cards I build the overlay network. XYZ summon! Come forth my mighty warrior of the motherland **Matryoshka Tsar**!" As he was a saying this the two monsters turned into bright orbs of light and bolted into a red spiral portal on the ground. And with an explosion a new monster took its place. It had the body of all the other matryoshka dolls but with the imprint of a heavily medaled official with a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other. Its face had a serious look as it sat itself down ready for further orders as orbs of light circled around him.

**Matryoshka Tsar** Attribute: Fire

Rank 6

2700 ATK 1600 DEF

"I'm not done yet because I activate the Continuous Spell '**Figurine Party'** this card allows all Matryoshka monsters to be unaffected by spell and monster effects.

"What?" Sam croaked out watching the events unfold in front of him.

"_He's putting a lot of effort into this turn, what's he planning_?" Jace thought not paying attention to his friend.

"Furthermore, I activate the effect of Tsar. Once per turn, I can detach an overlay unit and target one monster on the field, destroy it and inflict damage equal to half the destroyed monster's attack. So by detaching one of my maiden's I target your Silent Swordsman LV5." The monster lifted one of its layers up and one of the orbs of light flew in a with a loud _Pop_ the arm that held the pistol crushed itself through the shell of the doll and raised the gun towards the swordsman and fired with a loud BANG.

"I activate the counter trap, 'Damage Polarizer' when an effect that would inflict damage is activated I can activate this card and negate that damage." Sam said in a hushed tone as the card flipped face up creating a shield around him.

"That doesn't prevent your monster from being destroyed though." Replied Spinovich stone faced. The bullet landed piercing the warrior's sword and into him as he shattered to pieces.

"When the damage is negated, each player draws 1 card." Finished Sam obviously frustrated that his monster is gone drawing his card with Jace and Spinovich doing the same.

"I now attack your '**Mach Warrior' **with my Tsar, Jace." Spinovich ordered half to his monster half to Jace wondering what we was going to do. The arm that held the sword broke through the doll's side and began rushing towards the monster with incredible speed for being so bulky.

"Don't worry buddy I got you. Trap card open, Dimensional Prison. When my opponent declares an attack I can target that monster and banish it. Say bye-bye to your monster Spinovich." Sam said triumphantly

"I don't think so, as long as Tsar has an overlay unit it can't be targeted by my opponent's trap cards." The card flipped open but for a single moment just sat there and then exploded into pieces.

"Not so fast, I activate my own permanent trap Scrubbed Raid, as long as I control this card I can send one other card I control to the graveyard in order to end the battle phase and I chose Synchro Blast!" Jace retorted back. The monster stopped just before reaching its target and bounded back to its own side of the field retracting its arm. "I didn't target your monster so I could use that card, lucky I had it." Jace finished sounding like he was joking in a way.

"I'm sorry Jace, you shouldn't have had to of used your own card like that. Stupid me, not knowing effects." Sam said punishing himself

He turned to face his friend seeing him slouch over looking like he's about to pass out again. "You didn't know. It's not a big deal, alright?"

Sam briefly made eye contact before looking down at the ground taking a knee. "Alright, I'll get him next time."

"_He's not doing well at all. At this rate he can't even bear to keep standing. I have to end this quickly_." Jace thought to himself.

Spinovich interrupted his inner monologue "I end my turn with a facedown."

Sam: LP- 5800 Jace: LP- 5800 Spinovich: LP- 2200

Still on his knee Sam spoke up to start his turn. "I Draw!" he said starting to breath heavy again while glanicing at his card. "I set one card facedown and activate my other facedown 'Level Bond.' This card allows me to select and special summon a LV monster from my graveyard ignoring… summoning conditions. And allowing my opponent to draw 2 cards… but since this is a battle royale I can choose who that will be. Jace have at it. So I summon LV5 back to the field… And end my turn with that." he said having to stop in the middle to catch his breath. The same swordsman from before reappeared on his field and hung onto his sword ready for battle.

It was becoming more and more difficult to breath as time went on. With all of his medical knowledge he knew that he should have been passed out long ago but somehow he was holding on. To help his friend get through these trials, it was both a blessing and a curse. With the recent events happening involving his best friend he found himself more and more pushed to help him out. It brought him satisfaction in that respect but with him being on his knees and feeling pain he never would have imagined before he was finding himself ashamed that he can't do more.

Sam: LP- 5800 Jace: LP- 5800 Spinovich: LP- 2200

"My turn, Draw! Thanks for the cards. I won't let you down." Jace said smiling at his friend who could only nod back focusing more on staying conscious than anything. "I now normal summon the monster 'Dandylion' from my hand." A cross between a dandylion and an actual lion emerged from a hole in the ground landing crossing his arms in front of Jace. "Next by discarding Morphing Jar from my hand I can special summon the tuner monster Quickdraw Synchron!" The cowboy machine emerged from the same hole Dandylion did shooting off its guns at nothing in particular before putting them back into their holsters. "I now tune my level 3 Dandylion with my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron! Gathering fighting souls will awaken the wicked god, clear the darkness and show the light. Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" The two monsters became rings and orbs of light respectively and with a flash a giant monster with mainly black armor appeared. The monster had 4 arms massive blades sprouting in different directions from its back. Its armor puffing out on the shoulders, chest and shins gave even more bulk to the monster along with its spiked red knee pads and 2 green gems and 1 orange on his chest.

Junk Destroyer Attribute: Earth

Level 8

2600 ATK 2500 DEF

"It's now that my Dandylion's effect activates allowing me to special summon 2 fluff tokens in defense mode." 2 tokens appeared next to the titanic monster that is Junk Destroyer. "Furthermore when Junk Destroyer is Synchro summoned I can choose and destroy cards on the field up to the number of non-tuners used in its summon. Since there is only 1 I can choose your Damage Equilizer." Destroyer began rushing the face up card and right before his punch was about to land Spinovich yelled out.

"I activate the continuous trap, Imperial Custom. As long as this card is in play continuous traps on the field can't be destroyed except for this card." Causing Equilizer to harden up as the blow Destroyer was giving landed causing a shockwave to reverberate through his arm as he retreated back in front of Jace.

"Tch, I set one card facedown and call it a turn." Jace said slightly defeated.

Sam: LP- 5800 Jace: LP- 5800 Spinovich: LP- 2200

"My turn, Draw! I immediately activate the effect of Tsar on my field by detaching an overlay unit I can destroy a monster on the field and inflict damage equal to half the attack of that monster. So I choose Mach Warrior this time." Once again as the doll opened up a layer the orb of light went into it and disappeared and as soon as it did the arm holding the gun popped out and took aim at the white armored warrior and shot off.

"Trap card, open! 'Exchange Power'! When I would take damage from a card effect 1 face up monster I control loses attack equal to the damage I would of taken making it zero that monster will be Junk Destroyer." Destroyer ran in front of the bullet trying to cover for his fellow warrior.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop your monster from being destroyed." Spinovich stated plainly. As the bullet passed through Destroyer he fell to his knees weakened by the injury while the projectile continued and hit Mach Warrior knocking him back and shattering. "I now enter my battle phase and attack your now weakened Junk Destroyer with my Tsar!" As the gun arm retracted the sword arm popped back out as it rushed across the field aiming for the monster on his knees.

"I activate the effect of Scrubbed Raid by sending my facedown card to the grave I can forcefully end the battle phase." Again before the blow could land the monster stopped in mid-air and retreated back. Still trying to put up a façade Spinovich had the typical stone faced look but on the inside he was applauding Jace for his efforts. "I end my turn."

Sam now could barely see straight, being now on all fours with his head pointed towards the ground, he felt like he was about to pass out. Finding enough energy to talk was one thing but now he had to finish the duel in one piece as well. "My…turn… Draw." He began weakly. Not even having the energy to look at the card he just drew he only stated "I...end…my…turn"

Sam: LP- 5800 Jace: LP- 5800 Spinovich: LP- 2200

"I have to finish this duel this turn. I've been avoiding damage for this long and I thank Sam for being here for me. If I don't get the card I need now it's over, none of my monsters have near enough attack to take on his monster along with all the support he has lined up. Come on deck don't fail me now." Jace thought. He closed his eyes and yelled out "My turn, Draw!" he peaked his eyes open and smirked at what he saw. "I summon the tuner monster Nitro Synchron!" A red and white monster that looked like a nitrous canister appeared stretching its arms and legs around hissing some nitrous out as he landed. "I know tune my level 1 fluff tokens and my level 2 nitro Synchron in order to summon the mighty Armory Arm!"

Armory Arm Attribute: Light

Level 4

1800 ATK 1200 DEF

As the monster became white balls of light and green rings a monster emerged from a flash of light. It was an arm with sharp red nails and bulky black armor on top of its silver hand. "Furthermore, I activate the spell card 'De-Synchro' to return one synchro monster from my field to the extra deck and if all the synchro material monsters are in my grave I can special summon them. Return Junk Destroyer and come back to me Quickdraw and Dandylion." As Junk Destroyer vanished into dust the two monster appeared out of the hole in the ground and back to the field. "But they won't stay around for long because I tune the level three Dandylion with the level 5 Quickdraw Synchron to synchro summon Chevalier de Fleur." Another armored warrior appeared sporting slightly pink armor that bulked out past its frame, a red cape, and a pink flower coming from the top of its head.

Chevalier de Fleur Attribute: Wind

Level 8

2700 ATK 2300 DEF

"I activate the effect of my Armory Arm I can equip this card to a monster I control and with it gains 1000 attack and the monster I choose Fleur!" The arm opened the bottom portion of its framework and attached itself to the right arm of Fleur giving the attack power of 3700.

"Battle! Fleur attack his Matryoshka Tsar now!" The monster obeyed and launched itself over towards it and slashing it in half with Armory Arm allowing the inner layers of the doll to spill out. "It's now that Armory Arm activates when the equipped monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard it inflicts damage equal to the attack of the monster destroyed."

As the pieces of Tsar fell a look that rarely ever came to Spinovichs face appeared, a smile. Sure he knew he lost the duel but instead he found someone that cared about other people as much as he did, with the fiery desire to protect others at the cost of his own life. That's all he wanted, was to meet someone like him.

Sam looked up knowing that his friend pulled through and won the duel for them. Mustering the last energy he could before fading to unconsciousness he looked at the card he drew previously and grinned shaking his head at it. "Everytime, I swear it. Everytime." The card was the spell card Level Explosion which would of tributed his Silent Swordsman LV5 on the field and inflicted damage to the opponent equal to its attack power at the cost of him not summoning next turn. Spinovich was only at 2200 life points and Silent Swordman had an attack power of 2300. He would have won the duel if he hadn't of lost all his energy. It didn't affect him that bad though he knew either way they have prevailed. Truly the only thing bothering him was that Jace will now be going on alone for the rest of the time. And in that respect he felt like he failed as he closed his eyes falling into the realm of unconsciousness.

With a single ting on the floor the layers exploded into a fiery blast that knocked Spinovich's life points down to zero knocking him back onto the ground. The buzzer went off and pictures of Jace and Sam appeared with winner above them. Immediately Jace took off his gazer and ran over to Sam.

"Sam, Sam are you alright?" he said pleading with the unconscious man on the ground shaking him with no response.

Spinovich dusted himself off and looked at the two boys approaching them. "Since I took damage, there is another lapse where I can talk with my true colors. I'm sorry about your friend. He lost all of his energy in this fight and is now unconscious. He won't be helping you for the rest of this ordeal."

Jace looked up at the older man with his view now completely changed of him. First thinking he was nothing but a criminal that deserved life in prison but now a friend who has been helping Flare behind the scenes. "Hey, don't worry about me. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything for a comrade." Spinovich replied letting his Russian accent flourish.

"Since Sam won't be coming with me, my life points are going to be cut in half only leaving me with 2400. If…" he paused trying to come up with the right words "If I fail…"

"Stop right there." Spinovich simply stated causing Jace to stop mid-sentence. "Never say those words because when those words get into your mind they twist you and make you into something you're not. Fail should never be in someone's vocabulary. I can sense great things coming from you soon. You have the mindset that can get anything accomplished and you can beat the odds and win this "game.""

Jace stood there for a second and grinned "Okay, I read you." His expression changed from smiling to somewhat glum. "Then when I go into the next room, can you take my friend here to safety?" he said referring to Sam.

Lector looked down at the man that gave himself to protect his friend at the cost of him coming within an inch of his life.

Jace continued. "He's a close friend to me. My first friend. I don't know what I would do without him. So, please. Can you take him to the hospital for me?"

"Of course. I will take him there now." Spinovich said nodding his head.

Jace closed his eyes as a relief of one worry washed over him. "Thank you." He said in a relieved tone. "Now put your hand into a fist and point it towards me."

Spinovich looked puzzled but complied sticking it right in front of his face causing Jace to step back. When he could get his footing again he reciprocated and bumped fists. "This shows that we are friends now and I acknowledge the wishes everyone has of me."

"Indeed." Spinovich simply stated

"Well guess I better be off." Jace said beginning to walk over to the next room groaning in the slight numbness in his body from the shock of the damage he received. For being pretty normal he had an outrageously huge pain tolerance not even flinching when others would be livid. "But before I go, who am I facing in the next room, I mean Lector said there was four rooms but only 3 of you guys. So who's the last person?"

Spinovich sighed and looked down. "I think you already know the answer to that."

Jace sighed "Yeah, I just didn't want to believe it. Thanks for everything." he replied finishing his walk to the door and opened it with a loud creak on the rusty hinges. Taking a deep breath he walked in with the door slamming behind him and locking itself. "Here we go."

* * *

Chapter 13 "Flare of Insanity" preview

"When one door closes another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us."- Alexander Graham Bell. The same could be said for Jace as he went on ahead and was forced to leave his friend behind the door that closed him in room three. Overcoming two opponents with two more to go, he's now forced to face the same person he came to save who in a sick twist of fate is forced to fight against her will.

* * *

Pvtpatton Speaks: Hey everyone this is going to be a new thing popping up at the end of a couple of chapters when I want to announce something or give news. For this week I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has given the time to read my story so far and given support about it. I cannot stress enough to everyone that it's not because of my own reasons that I write this, but because of you guys. Just to give people a break from their everyday lives and get away from it all is all I want. This is what drives me. Another thing is that I hope everyone has a great Halloween and stays safe when you go out and party or trick or treat or maybe even both and I will see you guys next week. Pvtpatton out.


	13. Chapter 13- Flare of Insanity

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because they are custom made cards I created.**

* * *

"Here we go" Jace mumbled to himself as the door behind him slammed shut and locked itself signifying he was now in the next stage in the "Hell Games." Being to the point he's in now was no easy task. With his continuous life points being dwindled down to only 5800 in the two duels he could easily say that the pain caused by all of them was real. Losing close to ¾ of his starting life points his body was beginning to shut down as energy was being poured out of him whenever a life point was taken away. Not to mention the inability of Sam to carry on only meant that Jace had to continue on alone with his life points cut in half making it only 2400 to last him the rest of the way.

Limping his way to the middle of the room that looked much like the others behind him, he stopped and looked around. Darkness crept in with the lack of natural light with only sparse lightbulbs lit around the room. Jace counted only a mere 6 to light the entire room being the only source of illumination. By what he could see through the dimness was the outline of a giant blast furnace which in traditional glass factories was essential. Around him were the tools needed to handle such heat; fire extinguishers, blast gloves. Etc. All of which pointed towards the one thing in common, fire.

In the previous room all the information was given as to who he would face now.

"_Well guess I better be off." Jace said beginning to walk over to the next room groaning in the slight numbness in his body from the shock of the damage he received. For being pretty normal he had an outrageously huge pain tolerance not even flinching when others would be livid. "But before I go, who am I facing in the next room, I mean Lector said there was four rooms but only 3 of you guys. So who's the last person?"_

_Spinovich sighed and looked down. "I think you already know the answer to that."_

The conversation played over and over in his mind as he mentally was preparing to face off against the person he came to save.

"Flare!" he called out, putting the growing pain in his chest aside for the moment. "Come out. I know you're here. I've come to get you out."

At first there was silence. So quiet that a pin could be heard dropping as the seconds ticked by.

"Flare!" he called out again trying to avoid any further conflict. As more time slipped by footsteps were heard at first, it was slight then heavy as they started getting closer and closer. From out of the shadows came the image of a girl with a red jacket that went down to the middle of her back, red miniskirt, and her black V neck undershirt underneath her red corset. She was looking at the ground as she walked which allowed her long crimson colored bangs to hang over her head. She stopped when she was within a few yards away from Jace.

"Thank God Flare, you're alright. I've come to get you out of here and if we leave now we can…" he started but only being interrupted by her.

"I'm not leaving" she stated sounded adamant about her decision.

Jace had the look of confusion on his face as he stood across to her. In his mind he was trying to avoid any further conflict while getting Flare out of this hellhole safely but he was quickly adjusting to the idea of having to face her down much to his dismay. "Why? I got your text and that's why I'm here."

"And I thank you for that. You really did help me." She said with her head still pointed towards the ground and her bangs over her head.

"Now isn't the time to thank me, we have to go!" he said trying his best to get her to go with him.

"I actually have one more thing you have to do for me." She said immediately after Jace's statement as if she was really paying much attention.

"_Here it comes"_ he thought as if he's afraid to speak "What is it?"

"I want you DIE!" She said lifting her head up revealing dark black eyes without any pupils along with a twisted smile on her face as her hair came to a rest on her down her shoulders but still sitting in front of her right eye. As she began laughing in a psychotic tone.

Jace looked into those lifeless and soulless black eyes where her red ones should be and that sick twisted smile showing that she wasn't joking about what she said. Before she was an alone girl who was only looking for a friend but know standing before him was this psychotic person telling him to die. This wasn't his friend. "Who are you?" he said getting serious again.

"Why Jace, I'm disappointed that you can't even piece together who I really am." 'Flare' stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Lector!" Jace said adding the pieces together as fast as he could

"DING DING DING we have a winner. Now let my personal assistant Flare tell you what you have won." Lector said maniacally in Flare's body as he jumped from one side to another.

"Well Lord Lector, our fine guest has won an all-expense paid vacation to Hell where he will have an eternity to think about what could have happened had he not been a total fuckup and coming here. But not before a special duel with you in order to see if you can win our guest's special card." He continued saying mimicking that Flare was a separate body talking to him.

"Me? I'm honored I always do love a good duel." He said returning back to his original position as Lector.

"That's enough." Jace interrupted the 'game show' to speak his mind. "How did you get in control of Flare's body?"

Lector stopped the façade of the 'game show' and got serious. "Obviously you don't know the untold potential of a psychic duelist. Sayer was good but I surpassed his greatness and advanced to another level. I became a god. A god who can control whatever he wants be it duels, certain black market dealings, or even people." he said chuckling at the end.

"You're insane! In what reality can you be a god that has power of people?" Jace said grabbing his chest over so much yelling causing it to hurt even more.

"Simple, because my reality is different than yours. However there is a price to be had with this. I can only control someone for a short period at a time. So I'm going to speed this up a little. If you even want a chance at saving this girl in front of you now, you have to beat her and then the real me behind us, then and only then will you be able to go, judging you don't die in the process which is what I'm hoping for. You already lost ¾ of your given life points in the previous duels and then cut in half when your friend, oh what's his name, became a bitch and collapsed on you." Lector said hitting more than one button on Jace's brain in order to cause him to go into a rage.

"YOU BASTARD! Insulting my friend who nearly died for my sake. HOW DARE YOU!" he said clenching his teeth and fists causing his already sore arms to begin searing in pain. At this point he didn't care all he felt like doing was beating Lector in front of him.

"Jace you have to calm down." A voice said in the back of his head

Unclenching his teeth he calmed down and closed his eyes. Upon opening them he was back in the grassy field he was in earlier in the first duel with Flare. This time only the elder Stardust was there to greet him with him laying on all fours with wings tucked in beside him. "I'm sorry it's just that this guy has been making Sam, Flare, Spinovich's, and my life hell. And now he has the gall to come up and say that Sam was a 'bitch' for collapsing. I can't stand for that. I want nothing more than to beat him down." Jace replied pacing back and forth with each footfall crashing into the grass below.

"I know where you are coming from really I do. My battles throughout the years were fought for the same reason but there is one thing that I can tell you from previous experience. Don't let your anger cloud your judgment. Look at what's in front of you before you act." Stardust replied calmly trying to pass on his demeanor to the young man in front of him.

Jace looked up at the aquamarine and white dragon and thought about what he could mean. "What's in front of me is an evil man that needs to be stopped."

"That is true but that is not really Lector." Stardust said plainly resting his head down on the grass.

Jace stopped and thought and then gasped as he did not realize it before and put his hands down onto his head at what could have happened entered his mind. Stardust continued "When I say this I only mean it in a good way. If you would have gone in and dueled angry, not only would that have clouded your judgment but also you would of taken everything out on Flare instead of the real person behind this mess."

Jace was left speechless as the scenario of the duel going through his mind of Flare ending up on the floor being punished for something she didn't even do. "I… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking… God this always happens, they talk about my friends and I rage like this. It's all my fault." Kicking grass as he said the last sentence.

"It's because they know how to manipulate you into making mistakes. You must always keep a calm head in these situations it will only help you in the long run. I can speak for my other half when I say that we believe in you and are completely behind your choices in this duel. Now go, go and win." The dragon finished up as Jace's vision of the field became dimmer and dimmer being drifted back to the factory with 'Flare' in front of him.

Taking a deep breath Jace silently out on his duel disk and gazer. "You may think that you had me with manipulating my emotions into doing something I'd regret but I guess your godlike powers didn't tell you that did they?"

'Flare' growled under her breath but calmed back down and returned to the topic at hand with Jace accepting the duel "The first good choice you made all day accepting this duel, as if you had another." She said chuckling. As she threw Flare's duel disk up in the air and caught it with his arm as the flamed edges appeared as it unfolded and out on her red gazer. The automated voice rang out "Augmented Reality link established." Both players drew 5 cards and shouted "Duel."

Jace: LP- 2400 Flare (Lector): LP- 4000

"I'll start. It's my turn, Draw!" Flare stated pulling the top card from her deck placing it into her hand and smiling at all of them. "I'll start by playing a classic 'Blaze Accelerator'" As the giant card appeared on Flare's field a tripod machine with a turret attached materialized from it. "I then set one more card facedown and call it a turn." As the giant card appeared beside the giant turret.

Jace: LP- 2400 Flare (Lector): LP- 4000

"My turn then, Draw!" Jace declared ripping the top card from his deck in a sudden motion that caused his shoulder to start burning. "_Obviously I know what Blaze Accelerator does but if I summon a monster I can get an early lead and with my life points being so far down I need it as much as I can get." _"I think I get my side started with 'Fortress Warrior'. A giant gray four legged and four armed warrior appeared from the ground of the room leaving a hole where it emerged. It flashed its red eyes and showed its strength by holding a helicopter landing pad on above his head.

Fortress Warrior Attribute: Earth

Level 2

600 ATK 1200 DEF

"I now enter my battle phase and attack you directly with my warrior!" Fortress understood and threw the helicopter pad at Flare shattering into pieces before hitting her causing the woman to shield herself but still peppered her with the stone fragments left behind. Uncovering her face she growled at him being the first to take damage. "I end my turn with two facedowns" Jace said not noticing this.

Jace: LP- 2400 Flare (Lector): LP- 3400

"My turn, Draw! You have made a grave error by summoning monster to your field. But you thought that I would use the effect of Blaze Accelerator didn't you?"

"You aren't?" Jace said shocked at hearing this.

"Indeed I have another card that can do the same thing. I activate the spell card 'Fire Bomb' from my hand. By discarding a fire attribute monster from my hand I can target and destroy a face up monster you control and inflict 500 points of damage to you. By sending Volcanic Hammerer to the grave I destroy Fortress Warrior!" A ghostly image of Volcanic Hammerer appeared which looked like a younger version of Volcanic Doomfire except sporting golden armor and with flames sprouting from his back. He raced towards Fortress Warrior who was desperate to stop the assault but to no avail as Hammerer made a direct hit and pummeled him into the ground but then turned his attention to Jace and continued the assault stopping in front of him and encasing him in a wall of fire that felet real. In fact it was real. Burning him and creating singe marks on his clothing, face and hair. Jace went to his knees as the new pain coursed through his body, as he struggled to keep calm lest he go into shock.

"By the way did I mention that since young Flare may not have psychic abilities, she does have a bracelet that has my power inside?" He flashed a green gem along an intricate decorated bracelet that she wore on her left hand. "Any damage in this duel is real. A girl has to accessorize before doing something important I guess."

Jace was still on his knees unable to hurl another insult her way. However, slowly but surely he made his way back to his feet with his right arm hanging limp. Battered, burned, and bruised he looked up at his opponent who was only smiling with those black eyes piercing into Jace like daggers searching for a target. "Are you done… with your turn?" he said now feeling the pain Sam was the duel before.

"Well aren't you a trooper. Taking this much damage and still having bite in you. But no I'm not. Because I activate another spell 'Fire Recovery' special summoning back Volcanic Hammerer I just sent to the grave by discarding Volcanic Rat." As the card appeared on the field a ball of fire came out of the card and disappeared into the ground. Rumbling began to shake the field making Jace almost lose his balance and fall as Volcanic Hammerer came up through the ground roaring a deafening roar.

Volcanic Hammerer Attribute: Fire

Level 5

2400 ATK 1500 DEF

"I now enter my battle phase and attack you directly with Volcanic Hammerer to end this duel!" The monster complied and began powering up energy in its right hand which culminated in a fiery attack that was heading straight for Jace.

"Trap Card… Open." He said weakly grasping his chest in pain. "Battle Stun Sonic… This card allows me to negate your attack and in return I… special summon a level 4 or lower tuner monster from my hand. Nitro Synchron." A red and white monster that looked like nitrous canister sprouted to the field. Right before Hammerer's attack was about to hit Nitro Synchron revved its engines and intercepted it and after a couple seconds of a stalemate Hammerer backed off as Turbo rested on Jace's field. "See… tiny monsters can still pack a punch." Jace said smiling on the outside despite what he was feeling on the inside.

"Tch, I set one card facedown and end my turn." Lector continued.

Jace: LP- 1900 Flare (Lector): LP- 3400

"My turn. Draw." Jace said

"Trap card, open!" Flare interceded not letting Jace finish "Draw Bomb, when my opponent draws a card be it draw phase or not I activate this card and inflicts 1000 damage." She said with that twisted smile again.

The card flipped up and turned into a TNT crate that sat right in front of Jace with a lit fuse that was racing towards it. His body not responding to the instincts to move he could only watch as the fuse reached its destination and blew in front of Jace knocking him clear across the room onto his back. Words could not describe the suffering he was in. Being knocked down to only 900 life points but taking real damage as well. His entire front side of his shirt had burn holes in it that continued to singe as he laid there almost drifting off into unconsciousness. At least in that state he couldn't feel pain. As he laid there he started to feel his body go numb, at first it was just his legs but then it continued to creep upward towards his torso then his arms and finally he couldn't feel or move anything anymore. From what he could see was the artificial lights above him getting dimmer and dimmer. "Is this what dying feels like? No person should be going through this much physical abuse and still be alive." He thought

Then from nowhere in particular whispering was heard that came through between the ringing still in his ears from the blast. But as time went on the whispers became clearer and clearer and soon he recognized the voice and a silhouette was casted in front of him that took form. "Stardust?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"You're in rough shape. Unconscious at the moment but you have sealed your victory."

"Victory? How can I win when I can barely stand up?"

"Only you have the power to control what you can and cannot do. Just remember what you are fighting for and you will find out if that is worth the suffering and take the chance to fight for it."

He took a moment to reflect on this and looked at the card he was still holding in his hand that he drew before collapsing. "I see now." He said making the connection. "I'll see you soon." He woke up for what was only a couple seconds staring at the lights above and slowly got to his feet feeling bones broken in his chest as he got up. Flare was turning her back obviously disappointed that he didn't "last" longer.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet." Jace called out to the dismay of his body causing her to turn around and face him. "This duel is still on."

"Well I'll be, he's still alive." Flare said genuinely shocked.

"Yeah and it's my turn still. You thought I was done but really you cemented my victory."

"Really, I would like to see this. Little boy has a plan." She said sarcastically

"I summon 'Bright Star Dragon' to the field in attack mode." Appearing from a bright light came a dragon covered in gold armor over its dark blue skin doing a flip in midair. Its silver wings and boots jutted either direction as it landed showcasing its razor sharp claws. "It's now that his effect activates, when this card is normal summoned I can raise the level of another monster I control by 2 and I choose Nitro Synchron to change it to level 4. But I'm not done yet I now tune my level 4 Bright Star Dragon and and now level 4 Nitro Synchron. Synchro Summon! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star, become the light shines upon! Appear now, Stardust Dragon! When the green rings and bright lights dissipated the original signer dragon remained. Looking exactly like its younger half it stood proud to be back in action for good instead of evil as it landed in front of Jace roaring as it did.

Stardust Dragon Attribute: Wind

Level 8

2500 ATK 2000 DEF

"I see what you mean now. You might actually win unless I had this, the quick-play spell Wild Fire. By paying 500 life points I can destroy all monsters on the field by destroying a blaze accelerator card." (Flare: LP- 2900). Within a blink of an eye the turret was in shambles and a small fire ignited soon growing larger and larger that engulfed the entire field in flames. The heat was so intense from the card even though Jace was yards from it. "I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card on the field I can send this card to the grave to negate that effect and destroy it." Stardust started emanating light and disappeared from the field enrapturing the fire and putting it out.

"I don't see how you can win from this." Flare continued

"I'll show you because I use my facedown card Stardust Flash to special summon back Stardust Dragon since it used his effect this turn ignoring the summoning conditions." The dragon manifested itself from the light particles still lingering from his effect and returned back in front of Jace. "Stardust Dragon attack Volcanic Hammerer now!" Stardust obeyed and began gathering energy in his mouth.

"Big deal I will only lose 100 life points."

"Not with this card the quick-play spell '**Synchro Trust'**. This card allows me to target one synchro monster on my field and during this battle phase by sending 3 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard I can boost the attack of that monster by the sent cards attack if they are monsters. However, if any of them are spells or traps the selected monster is removed from play and I take damage equal to the monster's original attack."

"What a gamble! It has a huge payoff but a huge risk to go along with it. I've studied you for a while now and I know you don't like taking such gambles, why the change of heart?" Flare said raising an eyebrow.

"It's not gambling when you have trust in the cards in your deck. The first card… The tuner monster Junk Synchron with 1300 attack." Stardust's energy swelled up tremendously. "The second card the monster card Doppelwarrior with 800 attack and the third card…" Jace placed his hand on his deck and exhaling on this final draw

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, HE CAN'T BE THIS LUCKY AND PULL 3 MONSTERS CAN HE?" Flare cried out holsing her head with her hands in disbelief.

With a "fwip" of the card he drew and turned it around "The tuner monster Quickdraw Synchron with 700 attack making Stardust's new attack 5300 just enough to wipe out your life points, Lector." Stardust's attack power indicator went up to a total of 5,300 and reared his head back and released the energy now double its original size and hurled it towards his opponent. Unable to escape from the ball heading towards her Flare could only shield herself as the ball struck Volcanic Hammerer disintegrating him and had just enough left over to knock her life points down to zero.

The buzzer went off and had Jace with winner above it as he took off his gazer and hunched over beginning to cough up blood from the entire day. Wiping his mouth clean he looked up to Flare still standing straight up not moving from her position when Stardust attacked with her head buried in her arms. But as soon as he was about to call out to her she let her arms hang loose and her entire body followed suit. Rushing as fast as he could over to her Jace managed to catch her just before she hit the ground at the price of upsetting his own bones. "Flare, Flare?" Can you hear me?" Jace asked with his voice getting hoarse.

It took a couple seconds but she finally opened her eyes with a flutter. At first she looked around in utter confusion and then noticed that she was being held by someone. "Jace? You came? You actually came to this place?" she questioned with the look of anguish as if it's her fault that he's here washed over her.

"Yeah, I came to get you out, your free now." Jace said smiling and speaking as gently as he could

"Free? What even happened? One moment I'm with my brot… I mean myself and now I'm here." She said changing the wording of her sentence to avoid mentioning her brother. Taking another look around she found herself with both of their duel disks on as well. And then a closer look at the man that was holding her she saw multiple cuts, bruises, and most recently burn marks all over him. But the final piece of the puzzle was when she discovered she had the bracelet on. "What have I done?" she asked softly but frighteningly.

"Now Flare calm down for a moment…" Jace began only to be interrupted by Flare.

"I hurt you with these fake powers and I did all of this to you." She said beginning to tear up at the thought of what Jace had to go through.

"It wasn't actually you. But Spinovich and Professor." He said trying to shift the blame away from her.

Flare now began to cry openly. Telling her that did not help the case but instead made it worse. "Don't lie I caused those burn marks on you and not only that but you went through everything just for me. Why?" she asked between sobs.

"It's because you're my friend and it's what friends do for one another." He said putting on his strong face so to show her that his pain was minor compared to the more important things.

Flare only sobbed more into Jace's shoulder and put her arms around him causing Jace to only being able to rub her back and say sweet nothings like "Shhh, everything's okay" or "We are fine now" all the while Flare would occasionally say "Thank you" from time to time.

Within a couple minutes the crying subsided and everything was silent for a while even though they remained locked in an embrace. After everything that has happened today all they wanted was a break from it all. It was Jace that spoke first. "Hey Flare."

"Yeah?" she said sniffling slightly muffled by his clothes

"I need to go now." He said trying to get out of the lock that she had around him.

"Go where? We are getting out of here aren't we?" She replied looking up to his face

"No I mean, I have to face Lector now." He replied solemnly inwardly dreading the decision.

Flare began getting up from the ground and clasped onto Jace's hand pulling him towards the door going back to Room 2. "No you're not. We are leaving."

"I have to, not unless you want your brother to be released from being a hostage." Jace said letting the cat out of the bag earning a shocked look from his friend as she put a hand to her mouth. "Let me start at the beginning…" he said telling his story about the entire day so far from the hell games to now.

Flare just looked at him in disbelief that he knows about him. As if reading her mind he replied "I know about him and what happened 10 years ago to your family. But now is not the time for that we can talk about that later, but for now I have to stop a madman from terrorizing others now."

She shook out of her trance agreeing that the story about her past can wait. "Well at least allow me to go with you."

"I can't he would use you to his advantage against your brother." He said sternly trying to push her away from joining him

"Jace just allow me to…" she said equally as sternly sounding more like an order instead of a suggestion.

"Absolutely not." He said putting his fingers to her lips to stop her from talking. "All I need you to do is to contact the police and get them to come here immediately, ok? That way you will be helping everyone." Jace asked seriously. Flare still refused to leave not moving from her spot, as Jace continued with a final statement "I'll be just fine, have faith in me. OK?" he asked with a smile

After pondering it for a minute she finally shook her head yes due to the fact she wouldn't win the argument and got up beginning to walk over to the door to Room 2. But taking a moment to turn around, "Hey Jace?" she asked him as he was getting to his feet awkwardly trying to avoid as much pain as possible from his chest area. "Yeah?" he finally said getting to his feet. He was answered with him being almost bulldozed over by Flare her buried herself in his arms one more time. Giving the shock of the surprise to sink in, he reciprocated by doing the same thing. Letting go allowed Flare the moment to say "Keep fighting Jace." Before turning around and heading for the door in front of her.

Jace turned the opposite way and faced the newly unlocked door, limping over he found that this door was heavier than the others much due to the fact that he lost so much strength but still managed to open it already forcing him to go out of breath. He walked in and as usual the door shut and locked behind him and within the darkness a malicious voice rang out. "Welcome"

* * *

Chapter 14- "Final Battle part 1" preview

Finally Jace made it to the final event in Lector's insane "game" and now he faces an even greater threat than he originally imagined all coming from the twisted mind of his new opponent.


	14. Chapter 14- Final Battle part 1

**I do not own anything "Yu-Gi-Oh" related. The characters, cards, and settings described in this piece of fanfiction all belong to their rightful owners. All cards in bold however do belong to me, mainly because they are custom made cards I created.**

* * *

It was a nostalgic feeling that Jace had as he stepped once again into the darkness. The three people he came to meet today alone, their stories that had to be told. Professor being the only one that is close to snapping indefinably unless he gets help. Spinovich and his courageous heart in protecting Flare from his other two "friends," but still not budging from his old thoughts of being a loner that others must not know about his true intentions. Flare's untold story that she refuses to talk about, losing your family like that as well as other painful memories did a number on her and still she's clinging to life only by a hair, if Jace can defeat one last person everything will be set right by him and the others. Unconsciously thoughts went back to his friend who was unable to carry on. He stood by him all of this way and only wishes the best for him when he reaches wakes back up from his slumber in room 2. He only wishes that Spinovich got him to safety, that's all he wanted. "Thank you, everyone." He thought to himself filled with a new mission as he once again walked to the center of the room.

"Welcome." A malicious voice rang out from the darkness echoing across the room making it sound as though he was everywhere.

"You know why I'm here, Lector. Get down here so I can finish this." Jace said seriously throwing his arm in front of him but immediately regretting it with a shot of pain coursing through it.

"Such big talk from someone who only has 900 life points remaining." The voice continued not showing signs of movement at all. "Not to mention…" he continued in an excited tone as all the lights switched on in the room showing that it was actually designed like a stadium complete with holographic duel goers in the stands cheering loudly nearly deafening Jace. "This is the final game in the first annual Hell Games and our contestant has gone so far in such a short amount of time! Let's hear it for said contestant, Jace Yuta!" Lector exclaimed to his soon will be opponent with a mix of cheers and boos flooding the room all directed towards Jace.

"This is enough!" Jace said getting impatient with Lector's insane tricks. He knew it before but seeing the way he acts, he really is insane and willing to do anything to get what he wants.

Lector continued purposefully ignoring Jace's comment. "And in this corner. You know him. You love him. The best duelist and the soon to be leader into a new age, Lector Zepadka!" He said introducing himself now revealing that he was speaking into a microphone as he walked from the exit on the other side gently strolling to the center of the room to face Jace waving to the holographic crowd as he did who went crazy over seeing him. This only made Jace scowl.

Upon reaching Jace who stood eye level to him he pulled out the microphone again and spoke into it. "Now, Now ladies and gents you came for the duel of a lifetime and I thank you for giving the Hell Games a chance. Our contestant here." He paused to point towards Jace who was standing there getting more and more annoyed knowing he was only talking to holograms. "He is fighting for someone…" several people actually." In the large crowd cooed and Aww'd as he said that. "Yes, I know it is valiant, but he doesn't know yet that there is an even bigger price in this duel if he loses."

"What!?" Jace snapped to him

"Everyone can I have your attention to the wall on the southern side?" Seats were heard moving as the imaginary crowd shifted as a spotlight beamed down at the spot indicated causing Jace to gasp. It was a teenage boy chained up against the wall with his head bowed to the ground unconscious with sweat completely filling his white T-shirt. Unmoving from his position Jace could see scars that has bled out for an unknown amount of time. Lector continued. "Little has Jace known ladies and gents. That throughout these games the life of this boy has been tied to his. Jace loses life points the boy comes closer to death, he gains life points he gets better." He paused to take a look at Jace eyes gleaming with psychotic delight complete with a twisted smile at what he has created and said his final statement not breaking eye contact. "His life points go to zero and so does the counter of the boy's life."

Jace clenched his fists at this revelation. "Using an innocent life and getting him involved in this mess… I'll never forgive you." He said through clenched teeth

Lector only smirked and chuckled as he returned his attention to his "Audience." "Furthermore, let it be known that this will be a duel against legends. In my possession I have obtained a signer dragon that has been mistreated by its original owner and not used to its potential. While this contestant is trying to take that away from me, can you believe that?" holding out his microphone to the audience as a rush of boos flooded the sound speakers and room. "Then without further ado. Let's begin this duel with those very cards on the line. Now our two contestants will now shake hands and begin the final challenge of the Hell Games and become 'Master of the Underworld'." Finishing as he slipped out of his announcer persona and back into his real personality as he held out his hand.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of cooperation even for a second Jace refrained from shaking as jeers from the crowd over the amount of time that was being spent by them just staring with Lector's arm out waiting for a reaction. "I'm not going to start this duel until you shake my hand." He said with a fake smile.

Against his better judgment Jace complied with only giving his hand out a short ways. Suddenly Lector made a move towards his hand and took it into his, holding it in a death grip. Jace couldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing him yell out in pain as he held it in. As the older man yanked him forward until he was right in front of him. He whispered into the young duelist's ear. "I'm going to make this pain last a long time. I'm going to take my time with you. You have caused me quite a lot of trouble and frankly I didn't expect that you would make it this far. So because of it, I'm going to break you until you're nothing more than a pile of flesh on the ground sniveling for mercy. I will show none. You are nothing here. I am god." And with a final squeeze he let go but not before a loud snap and crunch could be heard from the young boy's hand. Jace's breathing sharpened at this new pain. Some of his bones have been broken in the duel prior but now he had a broken hand to worry about.

Turning with an honest to god smile on his face Lector turned around and began walking towards his place on the field. Jace his now broken hand and stood straight up almost in a rage, but remembered the words of Stardust prior he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Lector!" he called making the fully grown man stop in place. "As much as I hate to talk to you. Why are you doing this? Hurting innocent people. Your comrades all had a specific reason for their actions, what's yours?"

He turned his head and smirked "I need a reason?" he turned back and stopped at his spot roughly 15 yards away from Jace. "_He's even crazier than I thought. So if I'm right that must be Flare's younger brother over there chained against the wall. Damn him. Forcing my life to be connected to his_." He though inwardly grabbing his gazer from his belt as gently as he could with his broken hand gasping at the tiniest of pains.

"That won't be necessary." Lector called out across the room causing Jace to look up questioningly. "Many of our guests here at the stadium don't have duel gazers and so, this will be done using solid vision. I'm sure even a Neanderthal such as yourself knows what that is." He said putting his own duel disk on still in a box like form.

Jace ignored the insult and went to the duel disk touchscreen and went to the menu programming it to be used without augmented reality and within a couple taps of the screen the automatic voice rang out "Augmented Reality disengaged, activating backup Solid Vision link."

"Splendid." Lector retorted "Let's do this!" he continued activating his duel disk which was a rose colored disk that resembled the original model but with a few original attachments such as antenna sprouting from the back side closest to the wrist sparking with electricity. Jace did the same and activated his minimizing his movements. The automated voice came back and announced "Solid Vision link established. Both duelists drew 5 cards and yelled "Duel!"

Lector: LP- 4000 Jace: LP- 900

"I'll take the first turn." Lector said. "Draw!"

"_Did I expect anything else_?" Jace thought to himself

"I normal summon 'Evil Thorn' to the field in attack mode." A plant monster with a green stem sprouted from the cracks in the cement below them and formed 2 branches, one with a dying flower and on the other a spiked charcoal colored orb that resembled a grenade.

Evil Thorn Attribute: Dark

Level 1

100 ATK 300 DEF

"I now activate Evil Thorn's effect I can tribute this card and inflict 300 damage to you." The plant's spiked branch started inflating and then exploded causing the spikes to spread across the field and towards Jace who could only stand there and take it. Each spike was like a needle injecting itself into him and staying in there drawing blood from countless areas. "When this effect is used I can special summon 2 more Evil thorns from my deck in attack mode." As the remnants of the original died away like a weed 2 others sprouted from the ground and took its place. "I now activate the spell card 'Closed Plant Gate' from my hand. When I have 2 face-up attack position cards of the same name on my field you cannot declare an attack next turn. So with that being said I end my turn with 2 facedowns." Finishing as the giant cards materialized to his field and a gigantic wall of glass covered the center of the duel field splitting the field in half.

Jace was getting weaker and weaker with every passing second, it now became a race against the clock. It honestly shocked him that he was still able to move even after all the damage he has taken. But now with a broken hand, broken ribs, and now needles piercing his body causing bleeding, time was not in his favor as he drew his card flinching from the pain in his hand.

Lector: LP- 4000 Jace: LP- 600

"My turn. I activate… 'One for One' this card allows me to send one card from my hand to the grave to special summon a… Level one monster from my deck. I send 'Regene Warrior' to the grave to special summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode." A green airplane looking machine came up from the ceiling and hovered in front of Jace revving the engines as he did. "'Regene… Warrior's' effect activates. When it's sent to the graveyard via a card effect. I can special summon it to the field." A skinny man in an alternating maroon and dark blue jumpsuit emerged. One thing that stood out though was that his hair as well as forearms were ablaze in fire.

Regene Warrior Attribute: Dark

Level 4

0 ATK 0 DEF

"I now tune my level 4 Regene Warrior and Level 1 Turbo Synchron. Synchro Summon. Appear before me T.G. Hyper Librarian." With a flash of light, a man cloaked with a black and white robe stood in Turbo synchron's place, holding what appears to be a book and his right finger glowing.

T.G. Hyper Librarian Attribute: Dark

Level 5

2400 ATK 1800 DEF

"Since I can't attack this turn. I set one card facedown and end it there." Jace said in between heavy gasps of air flinching again as he gently placed the card on his touch screen as the glass shattered from Closed Plant Gate.

Lector: LP- 4000 Jace: LP- 600

"Getting weak there I see, I don't blame you only a few people have been through so much hell before. One of which was the previous owner of Stardust." Lector said smirking "I can end it here if you want. It will be quick. This will be the only chance I will give you."

Jace was looking down trying to get his composure to form a response but with constantly trying to not go unconscious again was not doing him any good. "I… don't need... your pity." He said plainly in between breaths "I have people I fight for… and with that it gives me the strength to carry on."

"So be it. Like I was going to do it anyway!" Lector yelled out almost excitedly as if he's going to have more fun with him. "My turn, Draw! I activate the quick play spell card 'Hand Destruction' this card can only be activated when we both have 2 or more cards in our hands and allows us to send 2 of those cards to the grave and then draw 2 from our decks."

Jace contemplated which ones to send and decided on Synchron Explorer and Synchro Trust. "_There goes that strategy again." _He thought to himself

Lector continued with his turn sending his own cards to the grave as they both drew 2 new cards. "I now summon the tuner monster 'Copy Plant' to the field." A plant monster that resembled a light brown root appeared in front of Lector and opened its blue eyes hidden underneath the root that pierced through Jace and T.G. Hyper Librarian.

Copy Plant Attribute: Wind

Level 1

0 ATK 0 DEF

"I now activate the effect of 'Dark Verger' whom I just sent to the graveyard from 'Hand Destruction,' when a plant type tuner monster is normal summoned to the field I can special summon this guy from my graveyard in attack position." A giant green plant sprouted from the crack with a skinny stem but many leafs on it with two giant ones with an eye on each on top as it rested beside Copy Plant.

Dark Verger Attribute: Earth

Level 2

0 ATK 1000 DEF

"It's also now that Copy Plant's and another card I just sent to the grave activates. Copy plant can increase its level equal to another plant monster I control until the End Phase and I choose the level 2 Dark Verger. Then the spell card in my grave '**Plant Heraldry'**. I can banish this spell when I have a total of 3 or more plant type monsters are on my field and I can target one of those monsters. Until the End Phase that monster gains 1 level and 1000 attack. And I choose Copy Plant." The plant type monster grew in size to show its attack boost while the level indicator went up to 3.

"It's coming! Level 7 Signer Dragon. But as long as I have Hyper Librarian on my field when he Synchro summons I can draw a card." Jace thought to himself trying to form a strategy.

As if reading Jace's mind Lector then put his arm out over one of his facedown cards. "Trap Card open! Phantom Destruction! This card allows me to select one face up card on the field and flip facedown. So don't think you're going to draw using Librarian's effect!" He then began to chuckle to himself and smirking confidently. Hyper Librarian dissipated from the field as his card flipped facedown in defense with its card backing facing up.

Jace ignored Lector's smirk and his sense of victory already and just stood there awaiting his next move when Lector spoke to him again. "Tell me Jace, how did it feel to be soon up against this city's once most feared monster?"

'What do you mean?" was the answer that escaped his lips.

"Then allow me to tell you a story. I came from a wealthy family, where my parents gave me love and support in all things be it school or life in general. Then the Arcadia Movement arose where Sayer would actively search out potential Psychic duelists to overthrow Rex Goodwin, the director of New Domino 25 years ago. But that reason was between him and other supporting families of the Movement, my family was one of those. We gave money to buy their building and soon they were closing in on their ultimate goal. It was at this time however when I was 7 years old that my family discovered that I was a psychic myself. They were so proud of me, knowing that their son would help bring about a new world order. Sayer saw this as an opportunity to strengthen his ties with the people giving money to the movement and gave me the chance to be his second in command. Looking back it looked ridiculous to others seeing a 7 year old child next to a powerful man like him but I quickly showed my worth. On a side note here's a little unknown fact that. I'm an actually registered genius according to I.Q. tests and the Movements registry." He paused as if waiting for a "Wow" reaction to Jace but instead got a scowl.

"Anyway, through this I started planning all the Movements activities in the city in order to achieve our goals. I grew up alongside Sayer as if he was a second father to me. He taught me EVERYTHING I know." Making sure to give special emphasis on the word everything obviously to signify torture, manipulation etc.

"I proved myself time and time again when I recruited more of my fellow psychics into our "family" as I put it." This made Jace break his scowl and remember when he dueled Professor, he too called them a family. "What do you mean family?" Jace called out interrupting Lector's story.

At first he gave the expression of anger because he was interrupted but quickly calmed down seeing an opportunity. "Family. I called it "family" to bring in more people, but you clearly saw through history as well as my "friends" that it was anything but. To be honest I don't even care for the three you faced previously."

"Then why do you call Professor and Spinovich friends when you don't mean it. And if you don't care for Flare why keep her family and herself under your control?" Jace retorted back in spite.

"My my, aren't you full of questions. Tell you what. Flare is for another time but I will answer the first one now. I use a plant-type deck whenever I duel, I always have been since I was a kid. But when I was doing my usual prospecting for new recruits I found this unusually talented girl. She too used a Plant deck and had astounding powers that closely matched mine. A teenager of average height, brown cat-like eyes, fair skin and dark burgundy hair. Know who I'm talking about?" Lector answered smirking all the way through.

Jace couldn't help but open his eyes wide at this revelation at first unable to form words due to the person's now fame and one of the saviors of the city. "Akiza Izinski." Were the words that escaped unknowingly from his mouth.

"Bingo, see I knew were smarter than you looked." Lector said sarcastically. "Anyway, I find her on our radar and I tell Sayer who found quite an interest in her, too much interest if you ask me. But long story short, she was brought along, at first as only a recruit but then she rose in rank as quickly as I did." His voice got significantly darker in tone as he went on. "Then Sayer had the gull to give her my spot, MY SPOT as his favorite saying that she was important to the cause while I should make myself useful around the Facility and demoted me to Chief where I dealt with the latest developments in recruits. That woman ruined a perfectly good thing I had going and I despise her for it, to this day. But it wasn't all bad, I had a couple people to take it out on. One being Professor and the other Spinovich."

This made Jace give out an audible gasp. "Yes, I'm not an idiot Jace. I know that they told you that Sayer was the person behind everything that happened to them. And when Spinovich thought you two were speaking privately I knew what he was talking about all along. I've known that he was a traitor from day one. I was the one who experimented on Professor. It was the drugs that he took that made him think otherwise. And it was I who brainwashed Spinovich into becoming my own personal slave."

"But why… why would you lie to others for your own gain especially for something as petty as revenge?"

He chuckled once more at the absurdity of the question. The answer was simple only three words. "Because it's fun." This made Jace go crazy on the inside seeing this person in front of him showing no respect for others and then having the nerve to say that torturing them and twisting them was for "fun." "YOU BASTARD, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" he yelled out.

"I'm not asking you to. At the same time however, the signer dragon I've been given by Jupiter is the portrayal of my hate and because of that I'm looking for a replacement, yours! So I think it's about time to get back to the duel, shall we?"

"Let's, I'm feeling fired up now. I'm going to take you down if it's the last thing I do!"

"Oh it will be." Lector finished with "It's still my turn and the time is ripe for a real duelist to show you how to win. I tune my level two Level 1 Evil Thorns, Level 2 Dark Verger, with my now Level 3 Copy Plant!" All four monsters jumped into the air forming green rings and balls of light that all counted to 7.

Jace braced himself mentally preparing for the monster he knew would be coming since he brought up his past. The thing was he didn't think it would be this soon that he would face another signer dragon. But no use in thinking about it now, it was being Synchro summoned right in front of him.

"Chilling Flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom. Synchro Summon! Black Rose Dragon!" With a flash of light that engulfed the stadium leaving the holograms cheering on as the action continued. At first what looked like a red flower petal stood alone on the field but as it unfolded itself as if coming into bloom revealing an array of red rose petals showering the field. The monster itself had its wings, body and neck going to the top of the dragon's head completely covered in those red rose petals with black edges around it. The front part of the beautiful dragon's neck had black skin with red outlines that came to a point going up to its face. Now coming into view waving above its head is the monster's tail that also had black skin but much like a rose to its stem had thorns on it. As it landed in front of Lector the dragon gave a questionable look at Jace and started emanating a shadow essence much like Shooting Star and Quasar did four days ago.

"_There you are, Black Rose. Don't worry I will make sure you get back to your proper owner soon." _Jace thought to himself looking at the dragon who roared causing Lector to speak again. "Usually Black Rose has the ability to bomb the field when Synchro summoned but I'm not going to use that ability. I have something much better in store for you, Jace. I now equip Black Rose with the spell card 'Thorn of Malice.' This card allows my monster to gain 600 attack. When it attacks a defense monster it inflicts piercing damage. But the best part of it is if it attacks a monster in general that monster loses 600 attack and defense after damage calculation AND it can't be destroyed by that battle." Cackled Lector excited to see his plan into motion.

"Just finish your turn." Jace said quietly but loud enough for Lector to hear becoming angry at the sound of it.

"Foolish boy. I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability. By banishing a plant-type monster from my graveyard I can switch a defense position monster you control into face-up attack position then for the rest of this turn that monster's attack becomes 0. I banish an Evil Thorn to switch your Librarian into attack mode." Lector retorted back.

"What?!" Jace said causing his chest to hurt with the sudden exclamation. In front of Black Rose dragon's mouth appeared a ghostly image of an Evil Thorn card and as Black Rose chomped down on it Librarian's card suddenly went sideways and then flipped up making the monster appear again except this time weak with all its life force drained away. Jace looked on as his monster felt just like he did, slumped over and weak. "This is it. With Librarian at 0 attack, I can't get out of this. I only have 600 life points left, sure I have 'Half Unbreak' facedown but that will only lower the damage to 1500. I lost." Images of his friends flew through his mind from Sam to Flare, Spinovich, Flare's little brother and even Professor. All of their sacrifices became in vain in Jace's eyes. "I'm sorry everyone for letting you guys down." He thought with his head down low to the ground as he collapsed to his knees in shame only to be interrupted by Lector.

"Black Rose attack his Librarian now!" The dragon obeyed and spread its wings out as razor sharp rose petals shot towards the Librarian who could do nothing more than continue being slumped over and take it. Unenthusiastically as if conceiting defeat Jace said "I activate 'Half Unbreak' this card negates the destruction of my monster by battle and hales the battle damage."

"I now activate my facedown card, 'Gift Card' this card gives my opponent 3000 life points without any additional cost."

Jace jerked his head up at hearing this not knowing what to say or think. He thought he legitimately lost back there. In fact he should have lost back there!

Again as if reading Jace's mind "I told you before we started I want to make this last as long as possible I want to break you down into nothing. I am god, I decide when I am finished with you." Lector finished giving his high and mighty voice which was really him just increasing his volume.

Black Rose continued the attack hitting Librarian with a direct hit making him cry out in pain as the petals went into him with some missing resulting in Jace taking the damage with several scratching his face, legs, and arms. It was a searing pain like being slashed with a knife. Defiantly however Jace remained as strong as he could not giving an inch to his opponent. Lector smirked once more and with a single chuckle called out "I end my turn with that."

Lector: LP- 4000 Jace: LP- 2100

"My turn then… Draw!" he said gently taking the top card from his deck "'Scrubbed Raid?' That isn't going to help me this turn. Damn now what?" he thought to himself

"Jace." A voice called out into the back of his mind. He immediately recognized it from before.

"Yes Stardust?" He said closing his eyes and thinking inwardly.

"You must summon me. I have prior experience with Black Rose, not to mention she is one of my comrades much like Yusei is with Akiza. We must win this, for them." He said solemnly but comforting to the duelist.

"…And for everyone else" Jace finished nodding his head in approval as he looked down at his hand and seeing just the card to do it. "I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron from my hand in attack mode." The orange armored monster appeared from a portal did a flip in the air with his scarf flowing behind as it pumped its fist ready for its mission.

Junk Synchron Attribute: Dark

Level 3

1300 ATK 500 DEF

"I know tune my level 5 Hyper Librarian with level 3 Junk Synchron." Junk jumped into the air immediately waiting for Hyper Librarian still hurt from the last attack but finally joined him up in the air turning into 5 balls of light while Junk became 3 green rings. "Clustering Wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" With a flash of light from the monster a new one emerged with aquamarine body with white wings and armored skin on its legs and arms. A total of 4 purple gems were embroidered onto the dragon's chest and two shoulder blades as he reared his head back and flashed his yellow eyes.

Stardust Dragon Attribute: Wind

Level 8

2500 ATK 2000 DEF

Stardust's eyes met and locked onto Black Rose's and to them time was rewound to when they encountered 25 years ago almost in the same circumstances. Stardust reared his head back and roared loud enough to echo throughout the building therefore making Black Rose roar in response. All the while Lector was laughing maniacally at this revelation. "Isn't this interesting. Legends meet each other once again but instead of friends they return as enemies once more. Except this time Jace history will be changed to the outcome of my monster. I am god, and soon everyone in the entire world will fear me and I will have my revenge!"

* * *

Chapter 15- "Final Battle part 2" preview

As two legends face each other once again as enemies the overwhelming power of Black Rose is thrown onto Jace much like in histories past. But as he struggles to maintain control over his own body Lector decides to finish him by summoning a new monster to the field that devastates Jace's hopes of winning.


End file.
